


Contro Natura

by Petricor75



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor75/pseuds/Petricor75
Summary: Questa fanfiction si colloca a metà dell'episodio 2x10, si muove tra ricordi, missing moments e diversi pov. Segue gli ultimi avvenimenti presentati nella serie e prosegue oltre.Dead to Me e i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono.Questa storia è stata scritta senza nessuno scopo di lucro.
Relationships: Charlie Harding & Henry Harding, Charlie Harding & Jen Harding, Henry Harding & Jen Harding, Judy Hale & Charlie Harding, Judy Hale & Henry Harding, Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 20
Kudos: 28





	1. Voglio Vederti

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Against Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215192) by [Petricor75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor75/pseuds/Petricor75)



**Capitolo Uno: Voglio Vederti**

"Devo iniziare ora a dire di no?"

"Puoi iniziare domani?"

"Oh, Dio, pensavo fosse un test… allora si"

Eppure, nessuna delle due ha intenzione di lasciare quella bolla d'incredibile, serena, onesta intimità che hanno finalmente raggiunto, dopo tutta la tempesta di merda in cui sono quasi affogate, molteplici volte, negli ultimi… quanto tempo era passato? Sedici, diciotto mesi, più o meno?

Adesso, l'unico movimento concepibile, per Jen, è quello di allungare un braccio verso la parte opposta del divano, non certo quello di alzarsi a prendere il vino e i bicchieri, e se fosse Judy ad alzarsi ora, lei la fermerebbe.

Ma la salda stretta della bruna non è abbastanza, e Jennifer Harding scivola sulla seduta fino a poterla abbracciare, incoraggiata dal suo sorriso amorevole e comprensivo. La sente aggrapparsi al suo braccio mentre le allaccia le mani sulla spalla e appoggia la guancia sui suoi capelli.

"Ti voglio bene", le sussurra, e queste tre semplici parole le sembrano sempre più ridicole ogni volta che le pronuncia, e le pronuncia disgustosamente spesso, cazzo.

"Ti voglio bene anche io", e Jen sa che non le risponde per un riflesso, come quando chiede " _scusa_ ", o come quando risponde " _tranquilla_ ". Le mani di Judy stringono la presa sul suo braccio, e lei risponde rafforzando la sua stretta.

"Oddio Jude, avresti mai pensato che sarebbe finita così, quando hai iniziato a stalkerarmi?", le domanda dopo un lungo silenzio animato dai ricordi.

"Non ti stavo stalkerando", la mora puntualizza con voce calma, "Come potevo? Non riuscivo nemmeno guidare, allora, non ricordi?"

"Oh…", Jen è sorpresa, non ha mai pensato a questo dettaglio, ma ha perfettamente senso. Allenta l'abbraccio per poterla guardare negli occhi, incuriosita.

Judy è colta automaticamente dal timore di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato, succede sempre così, le cose vanno bene e poi la sua stupidità deve rovinare tutto! Ma lo sguardo di genuino interesse che coglie negli occhi dell'amica la rasserena all'istante.

"Come sapevi che mi avresti trovata a quell'incontro, allora?", non c'è traccia di sospetto, né nel suo tono, né nell'azzurro dei suoi occhi. È come se le dicessero - _raccontami qualcosa che ancora non so di te, voglio vederti_ -

"Non lo sapevo...", risponde con un sorriso sincero. Incoraggiata dal silenzio dell'altra, prosegue. "Okay, questa è una cosa che non ti ho mai raccontato… Ma non volevo tenertelo nascosto, è solo che…", si affretta ad aggiungere, presa dall'ansia, un riflesso automatico, il bisogno di giustificarsi, sempre.

"Judy… è tutto a posto, tesoro", Jen la rassicura, accarezzandole una ciocca di capelli in un gesto affettuoso. La sente esalare un sospiro di sollievo, il suo corpo che si rilassa tra le sue braccia.

Judy torna a posare la sua testa nell'incavo del collo di Jen, incapace di mantenere il contatto visivo più a lungo. Inala profondamente, nel tentativo di decidere da dove iniziare, sa di volerle dire tutto e per farlo deve necessariamente tornare a quella notte maledetta, anzi, a prima di quella notte.

"Sapevi che… dopo la sedicesima settimana, per abortire ti inducono il parto?", Judy si morde l'interno della guancia, sentendosi a disagio nell'istante in cui le parole lasciano la sua bocca. Non vuole che Jen provi pena per lei, non vuole giustificarsi per ciò che è successo. Vuole solo condividere con lei il momento che ha cambiato il corso della vita di entrambe.

Non è ciò che Jen si stava aspettando, ma dopo un secondo di sorpresa, immagina il dolore che deve aver provato la donna e le si stringe lo stomaco, non può fare a meno di ancorarla a sé con una presa più salda. Tuttavia, percepisce che non è abbastanza, per nessuna delle due.

"Vieni qui, piccola…", le scivola più vicino fino ad azzerare completamente lo spazio personale tra loro, scioglie la presa attorno alle sue spalle giusto il tempo per prenderle le gambe e adagiarle sul suo grembo, in un gesto quasi materno, e mentre torna a stringerla, realizza qualcosa che fino a quel momento le era totalmente sfuggito.

"È stata la notte dell'incidente, vero?", non più - _la notte in cui TU hai investito Ted_ -, ma solo - _la notte dell'incidente_ -. Un lieve cenno del capo, totalmente superfluo. "E quel figlio di puttana ti ha lasciata guidare?", sbotta, colta da un'eccesso della sua solita rabbia.

"Lo feci chiamare dall’ospedale, mentre si stavano prendendo cura di me, mi mandò a dire di avvertirlo quando ero pronta. Lo aspettai per quasi quattro ore, quella sera. Avevo ancora addosso il vestito sporco di sangue. Mi disse di mettermi al volante, perché lui era troppo sconvolto per guidare. Lui, capisci, che non aveva nemmeno voluto vederla, salutarla...", il corpo di Jen s'irrigidisce in preda all'agitazione, poi un incredibile senso di colpa la invade, Steve era un insensibile figlio di puttana e un manipolatore, - _ma io che l'ho obbligata a seppellirlo, nel bosco, che razza di persona di merda sono io, allora?_ -, le si riempiono gli occhi di lacrime e inspira con frustrazione. Sente la presa di Judy sul suo braccio farsi più decisa.

"No Jen, no…", la donna la obbliga a guardarla. "Lo so cosa stai pensando, per favore, no. Non voglio che tu ti senta in colpa per quel che è successo dopo, non te lo sto raccontando con questo proposito", ma la bionda evita il contatto visivo, i suoi occhi sono pieni di lacrime e la sua bocca si contorce nel tentativo di dominare il dolore e il repulso verso sé stessa, è un attimo ed enormi gocce salate iniziano a rotolarle giù per le guance.

In un gesto istintivo Judy scioglie l'abbraccio e senza pensare le si siede a cavalcioni in grembo, per poterle prendere il viso tra le mani. Le asciuga le lacrime con i pollici, seguitando amorevolmente ad accarezzarle la pelle. E non importa se Jen non riesce a guardarla, anzi, ha la sensazione che sia meglio così, l'argomento è doloroso, delicato e intimo, la stessa posizione dei loro corpi è intima, si rende conto solo adesso, e si chiede cosa l'abbia spinta a sedersi su di lei in questo modo, le è venuto naturale, ma ora non è più tanto sicura di voler rimanere così a lungo. Eppure, sente le mani di Jen sui suoi fianchi, e la donna non sembra infastidita o a disagio, ma solo concentrata a riprendere il controllo.

"Voglio raccontarti com'è andata, tutto qui. Voglio che tu sappia com'è iniziata. Non saremmo qui, ora, altrimenti. Non so dove sarei, se le cose fossero andate diversamente. Ma sono qui, siamo qui, a dispetto di tutto il dolore, i casini, i segreti e io… non c'è altro posto dove vorrei essere", il rimbombo del suo cuore nelle orecchie e la difficoltà a respirare le fanno tremare la voce.

"È la nostra storia, giusto?", la consapevolezza delle implicazioni di quelle parole la raggiunge solo dopo che si sente pronunciarle. Perché con Judy è sempre cosi fottutamente _contro la sua natura_? E contro la sua natura, le allaccia le braccia in vita e si avvicina, riposando la testa sulla sua spalla.

"Tutto okay, Jen?", Judy domanda, sorpresa sia dall'affermazione della donna, sia dall'improvvisa effusione. Le allaccia le braccia attorno al collo e affonda il viso nella massa di capelli biondi, inalando il suo profumo.

"Stiamo un momento così, vuoi?", Jen le propone, perdendosi nel calore dei loro corpi.

È sempre stato così, fin dall'inizio, cazzo! Invitare una sconosciuta ad vivere in casa sua! - _beh tecnicamente nella dependance_ -, - _in cui sono riuscita a entrare dopo tre mesi, solo per aiutarla affinché si sentisse a suo agio e lo trasformasse in un cazzo di… rifugio_personale_slash_studio_artistico_slash_camera_da_letto_slash_eccetera, perennemente invaso del profumo di quei cazzo di merdosi incensi!_ -, e oltretutto, quando già aveva tradito la sua fiducia! Ma come stracazzo le era vento in mente?

Eppure… non è mai stata _casa_ come lo è da quando c'è Judy. Neanche quando era vivo Ted. Forse, nei primi anni, quando era piccolo Charlie? Ma lei non se lo ricorda. Man mano si era trasformata in un posto in cui ognuno aveva semplicemente il suo spazio, e l'unico momento di "condivisione" per l'intera famiglia, e neanche sempre, era la sera a cena.

Soprattutto da quando aveva subito la mastectomia. Giocavano a fare la famiglia perfetta, ma non solo Ted non l'aveva più toccata, da quando era tornata dall'ospedale, non dormiva neanche più nella stessa camera, nel loro letto.

Recitava la parte finché i ragazzi se ne andavano a dormire e, spesso, senza nemmeno aver la premura di augurarle una cazzo di buonanotte, sgattaiolava nella dependance. L'unico motivo per cui teneva ancora i suoi vestiti e le sue scarpe nel loro armadio comune era solo l'apparenza. - _Vaffanculo Ted!-_ Già… i vestiti e le scarpe di Ted, cosa cazzo aspettava a sbarazzarsene?

La prima persona con cui ha condiviso il suo letto, dopo quasi due anni, è stata Judy. E in quell'anno e mezzo hanno condiviso, - _condiviso veramente_ -, quello spazio quasi ogni sera, soprattutto di recente. È il loro rifugio, ormai, il luogo dove non c'è posto per i rancori e la rabbia. Magari il luogo delle lacrime, ma quelle versate insieme, l'una nelle braccia dell'altra. È il luogo delle riconciliazioni, - _pensavo l'avessi lasciato apposta… come scusa per vedermi di nuovo - ha funzionato?_ -, dell'Albero delle Mele in tv, degli abbracci sereni, delle loro dita intrecciate insieme sotto le coperte, dei sonni incredibilmente lunghi e riposanti, per i suoi standard, dei risvegli accoccolate insieme. È il luogo dei loro ridicoli " _Ti voglio bene_ ".

 _-Fottuto angelo sulla terra!-,_ scioglie la stretta e con un leggero bacio sulla spalla, l'allontana a sé, guidandola a riposizionarsi di fianco, come poco prima. Sistema la coperta sul groviglio di gambe e torna a stingerla tra le sue braccia.

"Va' avanti", le sussurra accogliendo la sua testa nell'incavo del collo.

"Sono stata male per diversi giorni, un po' per l'incidente, un po' per l'aborto, non riuscivo a stare in piedi più del tempo necessario a raggiungere il bagno e vomitare il poco che ero riuscita a buttare giù. Volevo informazioni su quella notte, ma lui mi teneva lontana persino dal mio cellulare, mi diceva che avevo solo bisogno di riposare e che lui si sarebbe occupato di tutto, e mi riempiva la testa di stronzate per mettermi paura. Ho capito che dovevo andarmene, al più presto. Mi chiamava in continuazione quando non era a casa e mi ci è voluto tutto l'impegno possibile per riuscire a convincerlo che non avrei fatto nulla. Il giorno che finalmente sono riuscita fisicamente a stare in piedi per più di dieci minuti, sono uscita e sono andata dritta alla Centrale con l'idea di costituirmi. Ma quando sono arrivata lì, mentre aspettavo che l'agente all'ingresso mi desse udienza, ti ho vista. Stavi urlando contro Perez, e ho capito che eri tu. E che io ero la persona che stavi cercando, che odiavi così tanto. Avrei dovuto farmi avanti subito, ma sono stata codarda, non sono riuscita ad affrontarti, eri così incazzata… me ne sono andata"

Jen deglutisce a fatica, le sue labbra premute nei capelli di Judy. Il profumo del suo shampoo al cocco le inonda le narici. Se lo ricorda, quel giorno, il corpo di Ted era ancora in mano alla Polizia, e lei stava gridando contro la Perez per sapere come mai, invece di cercare il colpevole della morte di suo marito, perdevano tempo a trattenerlo, impedendo alla famiglia di dargli una cazzo di degna sepoltura. Era a pezzi, non dormiva da giorni ed era decisamente ubriaca.

"Il giorno del funerale sono venuta al cimitero. Volevo vederti, sapere come stavi, che assurdità, eh? Come avresti dovuto stare? Ho visto i ragazzi, Dio, avevo il cuore in frantumi. Due giorni dopo sono tornata in centrale. Quando ti ho vista lì, per la seconda volta di fila… ecco io… l'ho preso come un segno. Le mie cazzate spirituali, sai… Forse potevo aiutarti in un'altra maniera. Potevo farti stare meglio, non lo so… Piuttosto presuntuoso, eh? Per una che si è sempre sentita fuori posto dappertutto e d'intralcio a chiunque. Sentirsi sempre inadeguata e al tempo stesso avere la presunzione di credere di poter fare la differenza per qualcuno!"

"Ehi… tu hai fatto un'enorme differenza, per me e i nostri ragazzi, Jude! - _i nostri ragazzi_ \- Non so cos'avrei fatto e non so dove sarei senza di te, adesso. Questa è anche casa tua, qui sei voluta e tutt'altro che d'intralcio", Jen le sussurra con sincerità e dolcezza. Non avrebbe voluto interromperla, ma al tempo stesso, non ha potuto trattenersi dal rassicurarla. E adesso non sa più come fermarsi. _Disgustoso!_

"Cazzo, io stavo miseramente annegando nella mia stessa merda, una merda che mi portavo avanti da anni! Non da quando è morto Ted! Con un marito a cui facevo schifo e che si scopava una ragazzina, e una cazzo di suocera di merda che godeva nel trovare qualsiasi scusa per esprimere, tutt'altro che velatamente, il suo disappunto a ogni minima stronzata! Davanti a Ted! Davanti ai bambini, cazzo!", si meraviglia della calma, della tranquillità e del volume della propria voce, - _fottutamente contro la sua natura_ -, a dispetto del suo linguaggio - _assolutamente nella sua natura_ -, e sa chi ringraziare di questa pacatezza.

"Una vita sociale pari a zero per proteggermi da qualsiasi ulteriore fonte di pressione, o peggio, di delusioni! Per i ragazzi sono sempre stata l'osso duro della casa! Era Ted quello permissivo, amorevole… Io ero troppo incazzata e troppo impegnata a portare il pane a casa, cazzo! E a Ted andava bene così, non si è mai preoccupato di fare squadra. Del resto, si è spacciato per un padre vedovo, no?", quest'ultimo commento le fa storcere la bocca, mossa dal risentimento. E benché Judy non possa vederla in faccia, è come se percepisse il cambio di energia, e stringe la presa sul suo braccio, per empatia. Jen cambia posizione per poterla guardare negli occhi, prima di proseguire.

"Tu hai rimesso a posto le cose, ma lo hai fatto sotto una forma nuova, tutta tua, e se la guardi e la vivi, questa nuova forma, ha molto più senso di quella che aveva prima! Ti vorrei solo descrivere il calore che ho provato la prima volta che sono rientrata a casa e vi ho trovati tutti e tre al bancone della cucina a mangiare pizza! Improvvisamente mi sono ritrovata vicino una persona adulta che mi supportava, che mi aiutava a dare il ritmo giusto alle nostre giornate, che si preoccupava per i ragazzi e per me, sempre pronta a incoraggiare tutti, a trovare il lato positivo in ogni cosa. A trovare un punto d'incontro che andasse bene a tutti! Un fottuto angelo sulla Terra, Judy!"

"E vogliamo parlare di Lorna? Oddio è disgustoso solamente il fatto che io ne stia parlando in positivo! Ma, per il compleanno di Ted, dopo che ti sei fatta portare via da Perez al posto mio perché "questo è quello che fanno gli amici", Jen mima le virgolette a mezz'aria alzando gli occhi al cielo e Judy non può fare a meno di sghignazzare alla pantomima, "Lorna è rimasta a bocca chiusa, quando ha capito che se attaccava te, con me rischiava grosso, tanto quanto se avesse attaccato i nostri ragazzi - _i nostri ragazzi_ -. Ma io lo so che nel corso di tutto questo periodo ti ha studiata, e ha studiato anche me, e, beh deve aver visto del bello persino lei, perché man mano che il tempo passa è sempre meno una vipera con me, e se non te ne sei accorta, anche con te! Certo… ancora non sa che alla fine ho nominato te come tutore legale dei ragazzi, ma, cazzo, mica potevo dirglielo oggi quando è venuta a prenderli!?", storce giocosamente la bocca e le due condividono un'altra risata carica di leggerezza.

"Scusa, è stata una lunga interruzione, ma dovevo dirtelo, ti va di continuare?", ed è una piccola vittoria quando la sente riprendere a parlare non rispondendo prima automaticamente con un " _Okay_ " o con un " _Tranquilla_ ".

"Ero sulla spiaggia, ti stavo pensando, cercavo un modo per avvicinarmi a te, ma non avevo idea che saresti venuta lì, non sapevo nemmeno che ci fosse il gruppo di supporto del Pastore Wayne, da quelle parti. Te lo giuro"

"Non hai bisogno di giurare, Jude. Ti credo", la sua mano raggiunge quelle della bruna e le stringe, trattenendole nel suo grembo.

"Ricordo che guardando le onde che s'infrangevano sulla battigia feci una promessa. Avrei trovato il modo d'incontrarti, e avrei fatto tutto ciò che potevo per farti stare meglio. Qualsiasi cosa, Jen. E quando mi sono voltata per andarmene, ti ho vista", il ricordo di quel momento è così vivido che sente il battito del suo cuore accelerare come fu allora. Stringe la mano di Jen, per enfatizzare il punto.

"È stato solo un attimo, prima che scomparissi al di sotto della mia visuale, credo che ti stessi versando quell'orribile caffè. Non ero sicura che fossi tu, ma me lo sentivo. Non ho potuto non avvicinarmi e quando ho avuto la certezza che eri davvero lì… ho capito che quello era il momento", conclude abbassando lo sguardo sulle loro dita incrociate insieme.

"Grazie per avermelo raccontato, Jude", Jen le sussurra giocando distrattamente con uno dei suoi anelli. È un'abitudine ormai vecchia quasi quanto la " _loro storia_ ", quella di giocare con le sue mani. - _è quello che fanno gli amici, no? Uhm..._ -, il pensiero le sfiora per un attimo la mente e per poco non scoppia a ridere non sapendo neanche bene il perché.

Jen non è mai stata un tipo fisico, non solo con gli estranei, ma anche con le persone a lei più care, a parte Henry e Charlie - _Quando glielo lascia fare_ -. Eppure, con Judy è sempre stato diverso. Questo bisogno di sentirla sempre vicina, disgustoso. Da codipendenti proprio! Si ricorda la sera che erano sulla spiaggia a fumare una canna. La prima volta che sono uscite insieme, dopo sere condivise a parlare al telefono per ore, - _Ti dispiace aspettare finché non mi addormento?_ -, la prima volta che ha riso di cuore, dopo mesi. Cazzo, si era ritrovata a sfiorarle le spalle mentre cazzeggiavano ed era stato così disgustosamente piacevole, cazzo! - _Così fottutamente contro la sua natura_ -, eppure così naturale e istintivo, che lì per lì la sua razionalità non l'aveva neanche registrato! Era solo quando era tornata a casa, che ci aveva ripensato, non preoccupandosene troppo, bollandolo come episodio gradevole.

Judy alza lo sguardo verso il cielo ormai scuro, proprio mentre alla bionda sfugge uno lungo sbadiglio.

"Harding! Sono appena passate le nove e tu hai già sonno?", Judy scherza in tono gioviale per alleggerire l'atmosfera triste di poco prima. "Ci siamo anche dimenticate il vino! Non posso crederci!", aggiunge con sorpresa.

"Oddio tutto ciò è disgustoso!", Jen ribatte arricciando giocosamente le labbra, strappandole una risata alla quale si unisce la sua. E con un paio di pacche sulla gamba, la invita ad alzarsi.

"Beh, sai che ti dico?", aggiunge mentre insieme piegano la coperta, "Credo che ci andrò piano col vino e gli alcolici d'ora in avanti", afferma con aria pensierosa, mentre Judy muove un passo nella sua direzione unendo gli angoli della coperta e lasciandola a Jen.

"Okay, allora è una cosa seria!", la prende in giro afferrandole le spalle, "Chi sei tu? E che cosa ne hai fatto della mia Jen?", - _la mia Jen_ -, la bruna esclama in tono teatrale scuotendola. L'altra scoppia in una risata aperta e lascia andare la coperta sulla seduta del divano, fregandosene delle pieghe.

"Beh, in realtà questa è proprio la tua Jen, caro fottuto angioletto", Jen la sfotte agitando un dito davanti al suo naso, "Perché se mi sono ridotta a preferire te al vino è solo a causa della tua cazzo d'influenza hippie, cara mia!", conclude sghignazzando insieme all'altra. Il dito seguita a stuzzicare giocosamente la punta del naso di Judy, che cerca di allontanarselo dalla faccia continuando a ridacchiare.

E senza che nessuna delle due si renda razionalmente conto dei propri movimenti, per una frazione di secondo le loro labbra si sfiorano e l'attimo dopo è già tutto finito, lasciandole entrambe di stucco. Cala il silenzio, mentre le due si fissano con un mezzo sorriso ciascuna, meravigliate. È stato solo un tocco leggero e fulmineo, non proprio un bacio. Jen non è sicura se sia stata la sola a compiere l'azione, ma sa per certo che lei si è mossa verso Judy, è stato istintivo, un riflesso, non se lo sa spiegare. Sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, per risvegliarsi dall'incantesimo.

"E questo cosa cazzo era?", esclama soffocando una risata, per mascherare un imbarazzo che si aspetta di provare, ma che stranamente non sente.

"Beh… è stato piuttosto repentino, quindi, potrei anche sbagliarmi, ma sono abbastanza sicura che fosse un bacio", ragiona Judy in tono leggero, seguendo l'umore della bionda.

"Cazzo, si! Ma da dove è venuto? Scusa, io…", si passa le dita tra i capelli, d'un tratto timorosa.

"Jen…", l'altra la chiama e attende un lungo attimo prima di proseguire, "È tutto okay, tranquilla", sorride serena, sicura che la pausa sia servita a comunicare che intende davvero quello che dice e che la sua non è stata una risposta da cane di Pavlov.

"Okay, coraggio, andiamocene a dormire, sono a pezzi, sul serio!", Jen taglia corto allungando una mano, e mentre lo fa si obbliga a chiedersi se sia il caso, dopo quanto è appena successo.

"Uhm… No?", Judy scherza alzando un sopracciglio, mostrandosi per niente turbata dagli eventi dell'ultimo minuto.

"Avevamo deciso da domani con questi cazzo di NO!", la bionda protesta fingendo delusione. Calde dita sfiorano le sue e vi s'intrecciano insieme, _come sempre_ , entrano dalla porta sul retro e il loro passaggio verso la camera da letto è scandito dalle luci della casa che via via si spengono, _come sempre_.

E le due donne si domandano tra sé se l'inatteso momento che hanno condiviso sia accaduto davvero.


	2. ’Fanculo al Quasi

**Capitolo Due: 'Fanculo al Quasi**

"Cazzo che giornata assurda!", Jen esclama con una risatina isterica, si lascia cadere sul letto ed esala un pesante sospiro, allaccia le mani sopra la testa e fissa il soffitto con un'espressione stupita.

"Scusa Jen, devi essere a pezzi dopo la notte in bianco e tutto il resto, è tutta colpa mia", Judy commenta costernata chiudendo la porta.

"Cosa?", la bionda si solleva a sedere sul bordo del letto, "No!", si allunga per prendere la mano di Judy e la tira nella sua direzione. "Ehi, più _NO_ e meno _SCUSA_ , okay?", puntualizza alzando il viso per poterla guardare in faccia, il pollice le accarezza per un attimo il dorso della mano. Sperava di avere più tempo per chiarirsi le idee su come tornare sull'argomento. Ma forse questo è il momento giusto per affrontarlo una volta per tutte.

"Okay… senti… riguardo la scorsa notte, non ho intenzione di lasciare la cosa in sospeso, che ne dici se ci prepariamo per dormire e poi ne parliamo un po'?", propone alzandosi e dirigendosi verso l'armadio per recuperare qualcosa per la notte.

Judy incrocia le braccia davanti a sé, a disagio, mentre ripensa agli eventi in questione, anche lei ha bisogno di tornarci sopra, ha la sensazione che sia un passo necessario a buttarsi alle spalle tutti i casini, sta per rispondere col suo solito _Okay_ , mentre Jen la guarda con le sopracciglia alzate in un'espressione interrogativa. Una spalla appoggiata allo stipite della porta del bagno, il pigiama spiegazzato tra le braccia. La visione le provoca una calda sensazione nel petto e la riporta all'improvvisa effusione di poco prima. Non può certo negare il proprio coinvolgimento a sé stessa. Non più. Non dopo che Jen le ha sfiorato le labbra senza darsela a gambe subito dopo.

"Dieci minuti! Hai bisogno di dormire, Harding", concede scrollandosi di dosso la preoccupazione.

"Me li farò bastare", conviene l'altra con un sorriso, sparendo in bagno.

——————

"Ti ho preso un pigiama, ti spiace?", la mora è a metà strada tra il letto e il bagno quando lei apre la porta, si sposta di lato per lasciarla passare, i movimenti di entrambe fluidi, come se danzassero insieme. _-Come riusciamo a farlo? Da quando ci muoviamo così armonicamente l'una intorno all'altra, come se seguissimo una fottuitissima coreografia imparata a menadito?-,_ pensa che probabilmente, in tutto il tempo che hanno passato insieme da quando si conoscono, hanno imparato a farlo. Poi ripensa ai diciotto anni con Ted e le sfugge uno sbuffo, col cazzo che si è mai sentita così in armonia con lui! Non c'è nessuna coreografia imparata alla perfezione nel tempo, realizza. Con Judy, è così e basta, lo è sempre stato, fin dal principio, ed è sempre sembrato così naturale da passarle completamente inosservato. Forse, lo ha persino dato per scontato.

"No, mi piace", Jen le dice con un sorriso, mentre la guarda raccogliersi i capelli per poterli legare.

"Beh mi sta un po' largo, però è comodo", biascica con l'elastico tra i denti.

"Non parlavo del pigiama, mi piace quando usi le mie cose", puntualizza l'altra.

"Uh, allora è una cosa seria!", Judy la stuzzica con un sorriso malizioso.

"Chiudi la bocca e muoviti, stramba!", ribatte Jen sbuffando un sorriso.

Jen sa che Judy è una che stuzzica d'abitudine, lo fa un po' con tutti, ma adesso, questo scambio di battute tra loro assume un significato più intimo, nella mente di Jen. Insomma, si sono appena _quasi-baciate_ , cazzo! Un po' più di _quasi._ Ma soprattutto, nessuna delle due sta dando di matto! - _Cazzo, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, cosa cazzo vuoi che sia un quasi-bacio, un po' più di quasi… 'fanculo al quasi!-_

Accende la TV sul 391, spegne le luci e s'infila sotto le coperte, non passa molto, prima che Judy la raggiunga e prenda posto accanto a lei, voltandosi di lato per poterla guardare, il suo viso illuminato dal bagliore della TV col volume azzerato, appare sereno e rilassato.

"Sei sicura che ti vada di parlarne?", Jen le domanda scivolandole un po' più vicino.

"Più che sicura", Judy la tranquillizza prendendole una mano e intrecciando le loro dita insieme.

"Okay, prendi il tempo, allora", la bionda scherza. Incoraggiata dal sorriso dell'altra, scioglie le loro mani e fa scivolare il suo braccio dietro la schiena minuta di Judy.

"Vieni qui", le sussurra manifestando il suo bisogno di sentirla vicina. Il braccio con cui l'ha ancorata è saldo dietro la schiena, le sue dita giocano distrattamente con la stoffa del pigiama. Sente la mano di Judy posarsi sul suo fianco e oltrepassarlo, per finire dietro si sé.

"Okay, prima di tutto… ti chiedo scusa… per quel milione di volte che ho fatto la stronza trattandoti male e dicendo cose che non sarebbero dovute uscire dalla mia bocca, perché non le ho mai pensate veramente. Ho davvero bisogno di lavorare su questo, e voglio farlo perché è ora che impari a gestire le mie reazioni. Non voglio più ferire le persone più importanti della mia vita solo perché sono una testa di cazzo arrabbiata col mondo intero. Ted è morto a causa delle mie parole, e sapere che stavano per uccidere anche te… Non ci posso pensare, Judy! Non posso perderti! I ragazzi non possono perderti! Tu sei la persona più buona e pura che io abbia mai conosciuto in vita mia. Ecco perché sei così sensibile alle parole e alle azioni degli altri. Non posso più permettermi di non pensare a quello che mi esce da questa cazzo di bocca! Questo, è davvero, fottutamente disgustoso! È abusivo, cazzo! È violento ed egoista! Non voglio più essere così, soprattutto con te, o con Henry, o con Charlie! Non è il rapporto che voglio avere con te e con i ragazzi! Lo so che non può essere un cambiamento immediato solo perché l'ho realizzato nella mia testa, Jude. Ma tu, per favore, ti prego, aiutami! Prima di ieri sera, non avevo idea della vera portata dell'impatto che hanno avuto su di te certi avvenimenti, certi miei comportamenti. Io credo davvero che abbiamo entrambe bisogno di un aiuto professionale, per superare i nostri traumi. Vederti in quello stato ieri mi ha distrutta, mi sono sentita così inutile. Dobbiamo imparare entrambe a comunicare in maniera sana, qualsiasi sia la situazione che ci troviamo davanti. Faremo ancora errori, e ci feriremo, e avremo ancora litigi e discussioni, ma io so che ti vorrò sempre al mio fianco, sempre, Judy! Non è questo che significa tenere davvero a qualcuno? Non è così che si costruisce davvero una famiglia?", si sente quasi mezza ubriaca dopo il suo monologo. Aveva paura di non sapere da dove iniziare o di non riuscire a esprimersi. E chissà forse non lo ha nemmeno fatto in maniera coerente, ma ha cercato di tirare fuori tutto quello che aveva intenzione di dirle.

"Per favore, di qualcosa…", la prega, improvvisamente timorosa, scrutando lo sguardo liquido della mora.

Judy inspira profondamente e quando esala, il suono che le esce è tremante e incerto. Il pensiero di ciò che sta per esprimere le fa salire le lacrime agli occhi. Per lei è difficile esprimere il proprio disappunto o la propria delusione verso i comportamenti di qualcuno a cui tiene. Sa che la sua paura di essere rigettata risalgono a traumi del passato e sa che deve lavorarci. Così prende coraggio e decide d'iniziare subito, sforzandosi di ancorarsi alla certezza che Jen non è come le altre persone che l'hanno delusa in passato. Jen è davanti a lei, è con lei, dopo tutto quello che è successo. È davanti a lei e il suo sguardo nei suoi confronti è puro e sincero.

Per un secondo, le passa davanti agli occhi la visione di quel giorno nel bagno dell'open house, il giorno dopo la sua confessione, - _Ti voglio bene_ \- _E io ti odio, invece!-,_ l'espressione che le aveva visto in quell'esatto momento negli occhi le spezza ancora il cuore. Non ha mai creduto che la odiasse per davvero, quello sguardo diceva tutto il contrario. S'immagina lo stato di dissonanza cognitiva in cui doveva aver vissuto quelle ore, e quel momento particolare mostrava chiarissima questa condizione, in cui la persona che più hai bisogno di sentirti accanto è proprio quella che ti ha tradita, e devi venire a patti con la realtà. In un attimo la rigetti e l'attimo dopo i tuoi occhi tradiscono i tuoi intenti e si aggrappano al passato. Solo quell'espressione l'aveva incoraggiata a provare ad avvicinarsi un'ultima volta a lei, ma poi Jen l'aveva spinta via, fisicamente, con violenza, - _puoi sparire da questo cazzo di pianeta - ho la pistola di Ted nella borsa - ti sparerò dritto in quella fottuta testa-._ E così le aveva voltato le spalle e se n'era andata. Non avrebbe permesso a Jen di compiere qualche gesto che avrebbe completamente disintegrato lei e i ragazzi. Forse, dopotutto, la donna avrebbe sofferto ancora per un po' per il suo tradimento, per la sua mancanza, ma alla fine avrebbe fatto come tutti gli altri prima di lei, piano piano si sarebbe dimenticata di Judy, e di sicuro la sua rabbia l'avrebbe aiutata, in questo. Alla fine Jen sarebbe stata bene. I ragazzi sarebbero stati bene. E la sua non le sarebbe più sembrata una sconfitta totale. L'assegno che aveva nascosto nell'uccello di legno che aveva fatto avere al piccolo Henry l'avrebbe aiutata materialmente a rimettersi in sesto, sperava che lo trovasse, a un certo punto, magari non subito, quando la sua rabbia era ancora troppo fresca.

"Quella sera… non avrei mai, mai dovuto provare a fare quel che ho provato a fare, Jen. Ma mi sentivo finita, non avevo più te, non avevo più i ragazzi, Abe era appena morto. Ci ho bevuto sopra, tanto. Ho pensato davvero che la mia morte potesse renderti tutto più semplice. Se fossi stata lucida, avrei riconosciuto che con quel gesto ti avrei distrutta definitivamente. Ma non lo ero. Ho davvero bisogno di chiederti scusa, per quello che stavo per fare quella notte. Perdonami. Voglio anche dirti come mi sono sentita ieri sera. Non sono abituata a comunicare le mie emozioni negative, lo sai, ma mi fido di te, con tutto il mio cuore, e tu meriti che io mi apra con te, e io merito di potermi aprire con te. Mi sono sentita sconfitta, ieri sera. Perché hai ragione. Io mi affeziono a tutti. Ma dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, pensavo di essere riuscita a dimostrarti che quel che provo per te è diverso. Quando mi hai detto quelle cose, ho sentito come se questi tanti mesi fossero stati completamente cancellati, i miei sentimenti, invalidati, senza alcuna importanza. Mi sono sentita completamente vuota", deglutisce a fatica, mentre le lacrime cominciano a sfuggire al suo controllo. Jen reagisce azzerando immediatamente il poco spazio tra i loro corpi abbracciati, stringendosela addosso come se da questo dipendesse la loro stessa vita. Sente la mano di Judy sulla sua schiena aggrapparsi alla maglia con disperazione.

"Vieni qui piccola, vieni qui", un singhiozzo strozzato esce dalla gola di Judy, e lei prende a cullarla dolcemente. E cazzo il groppo di dolore allo stomaco la lascia per un attimo senza fiato, mentre il suo viso affonda nella chioma bruna che sa di cocco.

"Sono una stronza cretina, Jude, perdonami! Ti voglio un mondo di bene, per favore perdonami. È il tuo amore che mi ha rimessa in piedi, lo sento ogni volta che cucini per noi, è uno dei tuoi tanti modi di dimostrarci quanto ci vuoi bene, lo sento ogni volta che ti vedo dare una carezza a Henry o imbarazzarti per le battute idiote di Charlie, lo sento ogni volta che pronunci il mio nome. E a volte mi chiedo cosa ho fatto per meritarlo, e così ti sputo addosso i miei sensi di colpa e le mie insicurezze. Sono un'idiota", si allontana quel tanto che basta per poterla guardare negli occhi, asciugandole le lacrime.

"Questa è un'altra di quelle cose su cui dobbiamo lavorare, credo. Basta coi sensi di colpa, Judy. Basta coi casini passati. Basta con le bugie e basta con le omissioni. Questa può essere davvero la nostra seconda occasione. Ricominciamo da capo, vuoi?", le sue dita seguitano instancabili ad asciugare lacrime, anzi, ormai non si tratta più nemmeno di asciugare, quanto di spargerle, le sue si mischiano a quelle della bruna, ma non ha importanza, pensa Jen, va bene così.

"Non ti azzardare mai più a farmi uno scherzo come quello di stamattina, Harding! Mai più! Non ho intenzione di passare il resto della mia vita a portarti le arance in prigione!", Judy tenta di scherzare puntandole un dito davanti alla faccia e tirando su col naso.

"Mai più Jude. Te lo giuro. Mai più. D'ora in poi, qualsiasi cosa si presenterà sul nostro cammino, l'affronteremo insieme, okay?", la bionda le risponde con voce inferma. Judy nasconde il viso nell'incavo del collo di Jen e le allaccia il braccio sulla schiena.

"Stringimi Jen. Ho bisogno di sentirti", e immediatamente sente la presa dell'altra farsi più salda, insinua una gamba tra quelle di Jen e ristabilisce l'abbraccio. I loro corpi sono allacciati insieme a saldare un patto che ha il sapore dell'indissolubile.

"Sono qui, tesoro", il groppo doloroso che fino a poco prima alloggiava nello stomaco di Jen viene sostituito da una nuova emozione, una calda sensazione che si espande in tutto il suo corpo, il suo cuore sembra fare qualche capriccio, ma la sensazione è piacevole lei ci si abbandona, pensando che è la prima volta che stringe Judy in questo modo, prendendo solo in questo momento coscienza dell'intimità della loro postura.

Chiude gli occhi, abbandonandosi e concentrandosi sul contatto. Percepisce i loro ventri che si muovono insieme nell'atto di respirare. I loro seni separati soltanto da due sottili strati di stoffa, anch'essi si sfiorano nel movimento. La gamba di Judy in mezzo alle sue, direttamente a contatto con il suo centro. La vertigine e la sensazione di calore al basso ventre la investono piacevolmente. È sicura che questa sia la prima volta che prova queste sensazioni con Judy. Merda, forse è la prima volta, in assoluto!

È bastato un bacetto del cazzo dato con distrazione, (o per istinto), a provocare tutto questo? O forse, quell'accenno di effusione ha solo dato il via libera a qualcosa che fin'ora era troppo nascosto alla loro consapevolezza? Come una piccola crepa sulla parete di una diga che ha cominciato a perdere e che è destinata prima o poi a provocare un inevitabile cedimento strutturale? E poi, perché proprio ora? Si domanda cosa stia provando Judy, cosa pensi di quel fulmineo - _okay, si-,_ bacio.

"Judy?", disgustoso il tono tremolante con cui ha pronunciato il suo nome - _datti una calmata, Harding!-_

"Mhm?", la mora risponde distrattamente, godendosi il piacere del loro stretto abbraccio.

"Penso che ci sia anche un'altra cosa di cui dobbiamo parlare…", si costringe a respirare normalmente, provando a ignorare la velocità con cui il suo cuore ha iniziato a pompare. Cazzo, le sembra di essere nel bel mezzo di una sessione di spinning!

"Sono d'accordo, Jen… Ma, sei sicura che vuoi parlarne adesso?", Judy accompagna le parole accarezzandole la schiena con la punta delle dita.

"Non lo so, forse?", Jennifer risponde con voce incerta.

Judy non è certa che sia una buona idea, per lei di sicuro non lo è, e conoscendo Jen, pensa che neanche a lei faccia bene affrontare questo discorso senza averlo metabolizzato del tutto. Così lotta contro l'urgenza di accontentarla.

"Che ne dici se… ci ripromettiamo di parlarne e ci prendiamo un po' di tempo per vedere che succede?", le pare quasi di sentire il rumore degli ingranaggi nella testa dell'altra e realizza che forse Jen teme che voglia allontanarsi.

"Per quel che mi riguarda, Jen, qualunque cosa succeda, voglio che tu sappia per certo che non vado da nessuna parte. Okay?", le sussurra con voce calma e comprensiva.

"Nemmeno io Judy, promesso. Credo che tu abbia ragione. Io davvero non ho idea da dove sia venuto, - _devo specificare che mi riferisco al bacio?-,_ però ti voglio dire che è stata una sorpresa… piacevole, okay? Insomma… avrei potuto dare di matto e non l'ho fatto! Ma non voglio far finta che non sia successo, ne riparleremo, okay?", il suo tono leggermente incerto, per l'irrazionale paura che Judy preferisca che l'accaduto finisca nel dimenticatoio. - _che assurdità, questo è quello che farei io, o che farebbe lei se percepisse che per me è meglio così-,_ così sigilla la sua promessa con un leggero bacio sulla chioma bruna in cui è immerso il suo viso.

"È stato piacevole anche per me Jen… Dormiamoci su ora", Judy propone con voce assonnata.

"Ti va di aiutarmi a svuotare l'armadio dalle cose di Ted, domattina?", Jen le sussurra dopo un po', un silenzioso cenno del capo di Judy mette fine al tumulto di pensieri, la bionda stringe l'amica e si abbandona lentamente alla stanchezza.


	3. Verità, Omissioni, Promesse

**Capitolo Tre: Verità, Omissioni, Promesse**

"Mi dispiace, piccola, immagino non sia stato per niente facile", Jen la conforta passando un braccio sulle sue spalle, mentre si appoggia accanto a lei sul bancone della cucina.

"Si è vero, non lo è stato per niente, sai, una parte di me sperava ancora di poter recuperare un rapporto con lei, ricominciare daccapo. Ma mi sono dovuta arrendere all'evidenza che alcune cose e persone non cambiano. È stato quasi catartico cominciare da mia madre a dire NO", Judy le racconta. Jen stringe la presa sull'amica per comunicarle il suo sostegno.

"Ehi, guarda qui…", Jen estrae dalla tasca della sua giacca un foglio spiegazzato con una lista di nominativi e lo apre con una sola mano, depositandolo sul bancone davanti a loro.

"Il Pastore Wayne è stato davvero gentile ad aiutarci, in fondo, va contro i propri interessi", la mora ragiona in tono comprensivo.

"Beh, insomma, avrà capito che siamo troppo scoppiate per il suo gruppo e che era meglio scaricarci a un paio di strizzacervelli veri", Jen scherza sghignazzando.

"Ehi! Non siamo scoppiate!", Judy si finge offesa, ma una risata improvvisa la tradisce subito.

"Mamma! Judy!", la voce squillante di Henry le raggiunge dall'ingresso. Il ragazzino corre loro incontro, facendo saltellare il suo zaino sulle spalle. Le due si voltano contemporaneamente proprio mentre il bimbo si fionda infilandosi tra di loro e abbracciandole entrambe in vita.

Si scambiano uno sguardo di amorevole intesa, i loro visi a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro, per poi concentrarsi sul più giovane degli Harding, che in cerca di contatto, ha chiuso gli occhi e schiacciato il suo viso sul fianco della più giovane.

"Ciao piccolo!", Jen lo saluta carezzandogli affettuosamente le spalle, poi volta lo sguardo allargando un sorriso verso Charlie.

"Ehi, Ma'! Judy!", il grande saluta senza troppe cerimonie aprendo il frigo distrattamente.

"Charlie, com'è andato il test di francese?", domanda Judy con sincera curiosità.

"Ùne mèrde!", l'adolescente risponde con voce piatta versandosi del succo d'arancia.

"Cazzo, Charlie!", Jen esclama spazientita.

"Mamma, lo so! Mi rimetterò in pari, promesso!", Charlie si difende mentre lava il bicchiere che ha appena usato.

Da quando in quà quella merdina si prende la briga di eliminare le tracce del suo passaggio? Il suo sguardo meravigliato si posa sulla certa responsabile di quel sorprendente cambiamento, - _ti adoro_ -, le mima a labbra mute quando la donna incrocia il suo sguardo, e lascia che il suo cuore faccia i capricci alla vista del sorriso che si allarga sul volto di Judy. Le due restano a fissarsi per qualche secondo, mentre le loro mani sulle spalle di Henry si sfiorano, entrambe ignare dello sguardo divertito del maggiore. Il ragazzo alza gli occhi al cielo e scuote il capo, affrettandosi verso il piano superiore.

"Ehi Judy! Abbiamo studiato la fotosintesi oggi a scuola!", Henry esclama con entusiasmo alzando il capo verso la bruna.

"Ah sì? Allora puoi farmi un bel ripasso mentre prepariamo la cena? Non sono sicura di ricordarmi bene come funziona", gli propone arruffandogli i capelli.

"Che cosa cuciniamo?", il bimbo domanda entusiasta.

"Che ne pensi di una bella insalata greca, con feta, olive e tutto il resto? Cuciniamo a parte anche un po' di carne per voi tre, okay?", Judy propone con energia.

"Io non la voglio la carne!", il ragazzino protesta con enfasi.

"Henry, la carne è importante quando si deve crescere, e poi so che ti piace, quindi perché rinunciarci del tutto?", la donna gli spiega con pazienza.

"Henry, amore, perché non vai in camera tua a toglierti questo zaino di dosso e poi torni ad aiutarci? Coraggio piccolo!", la bionda lo incoraggia.

"Cucini con noi, mamma?!", il bimbo domanda stupito.

"Prometto che cercherò di non combinare disastri e starò lontana dai fornelli!", la madre lo rassicura alzando teatralmente le braccia. Una miriade di delicate ali le solletica le pareti del torace al suono di Judy che ride alla sua battuta. - _le cazzo di farfalle, cazzo, nel suo cazzo di stomaco?-_

"Che c'è?", Judy le domanda notando l'espressione trasognata di Jen, mentre posa sul bancone gli ingredienti per la cena.

"Ha lavato il cazzo di bicchiere, Jude", la donna le fa notare puntando il dito verso il piano superiore, mentre le si avvicina con un sorriso.

"Già, sta crescendo, Jen. E gli ultimi avvenimenti forse lo hanno scosso un po' in maniera positiva. Era davvero spaventato ieri mattina, quando mi ha consegnato l'astuccio che aveva trovato nella macchina di Steve", conferma l'altra separando le verdure dal resto.

"Dobbiamo parlarci, insomma… non è più un bambino, è chiaro che non se l'è bevuta la stronzata sul regalo di compleanno…", Jen ragiona a bassa voce.

"Soprattutto dopo avermi visto il piano familiare per le emergenze in mano", sussurra la mora con espressione colpevole.

"Non fare quella faccia, Jude, sei stata grandiosa ieri mattina, sul serio", la rassicura coprendole una mano con la sua.

"Vuoi dirgli tutta la verità?", le domanda l'altra timorosa.

"Assolutamente no! Sta crescendo, ma non è un adulto. Insomma, dovrò inventarmi un modo per mettere a tacere la sua ansia e la sua curiosità. Non mi piace dovergli mentire. Ma devo farlo", si volta verso Judy e la guarda con occhi seri. "Lascia fare a me, ok? Promettimi che terrai la bocca chiusa con lui, almeno finché non gli avrò parlato io e ti dirò cosa gli ho detto", insiste, conscia delle debolezze di Judy.

"Muta come un pesce, promesso", Judy mima l'atto di chiudersi le labbra con una cerniera, il suo sguardo tradisce preoccupazione.

"Lo so che per te è difficile. Ma credo davvero che non possiamo fare diversamente, però se tu hai un altro punto di vista, ti ascolto", la bionda la rassicura amorevolmente.

"No, cioè… Odio il pensiero che tu sia costretta a dover mentire ai tuoi figli", l'altra risponde con aria afflitta.

"I nostri figli!", Jen si affretta a correggerla. "Lo odio anche io, ma è per il meglio", conferma posandole delicatamente una mano in fondo alla schiena. "Coraggio chef, dimmi come posso aiutarti qui!"

—————

"Mamma, posso andare da Judy a farle vedere il mio disegno?", Henry domanda entusiasta mostrandole l'opera appena terminata.

"Oh wow! Piccolo, ma è bellissimo! Judy è occupata in questo momento, glielo farai vedere più tardi quando torna per il film, okay?", la madre gli risponde asciugando le stoviglie della cena.

"Allora corro a finire i miei compiti! Così quando torna non la farò aspettare!", squittisce saltellando verso la sua camera al piano superiore.

Al suono del campanello, Jen impreca tra sé, sperando che non sia Karen e si avvia verso l'ingresso.

"Vado io!", interviene Charlie che è appena sceso dalle scale. Apre la porta distrattamente e sbianca alla vista dell'agente Perez.

"Buonasera, Charlie", la donna saluta con la sua solita aria imbronciata.

"Mamma…", il ragazzo sussurra, temendo che sia venuta per lui e la storia della mercedes di Steve, o peggio ancora, per l'astuccio che ha affidato a Judy la mattina precedente.

"Agente Perez! Quanto tempo!", Jen improvvisa stropicciando il panno con cui stava finendo di pulire la cucina. La poliziotta la fulmina con lo sguardo, ripensando alla loro scampagnata mattutina nella foresta nazionale di Angeles.

"Cerco la signorina Hale", annuncia sbrigativa, "Ho dei quadri da restituirle", precisa per rassicurare sia madre che figlio.

"Ah, sarà felice che li avete trovati, Judy è nella dependance, passi pure dal retro", la bionda risponde chiudendo la porta, grata che la donna si sia allontanata subito. Si concentra su Charlie, ancora scosso dalla visita inaspettata.

"Cazzo pensavo cercasse me!", il ragazzo esala riprendendo un po' di colore.

"È tutto a posto tesoro", la bionda gli assicura, "Coraggio, siediti un momento con me e parliamone un po', ti devo delle spiegazioni per ieri mattina", propone, sfruttando l'attimo per mettere in atto i propositi discussi prima di cena con l'amica.

Jen fa sedere il figlio sul divano e gli si accomoda affianco, voltandosi di lato per poterlo guardare in faccia.

"Okay, prima di tutto, nessuno verrà a cercarti per la storia della macchina, te lo prometto", gli dice diretta vedendolo annuire un po' più rilassato.

"Cazzo stavo per cagarmi sotto", il giovane esclama passandosi le mani nei capelli.

"Adesso ascoltami bene, okay?", la madre gli ordina in tono perentorio. "Questa storia l'ho risolta io, è per questo che non ero a casa ieri, quando vi siete svegliati", gli racconta sottovoce, cercando di riordinare le idee per scegliere cosa dirgli e cosa no.

"Judy è venuta da me l'altra sera, aveva saputo per certo che la polizia aveva in mano le foto di te e di Parker su quella macchina. Mi ha detto che si sarebbe presa lei la colpa del rogo, così che ci lasciassero in pace", osserva la reazione di Charlie.

"Perché avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere?", lui ragiona alzando le spalle, perplesso.

"Perché ci vuole bene, tesoro, e voleva proteggerci. Non è la prima volta che si espone per noi, sai?", gli dice, sorridendogli amorevolmente.

"Ti ricordi la storia della corvette distrutta con la mazza da golf?", gli sussurra alzando le sopracciglia.

"Oh un momento io non c'entro nulla con quella!", il giovane solleva le braccia scuotendo il capo.

"Ero stata io, citrullo!", si affretta a precisare, divertita dall'espressione imbambolata del figlio.

"Cazzo, mamma!", esclama con una risata isterica.

"Senti, era un coglione quello lì! Se lo meritava!", si giustifica lei.

"Ma questo non ha importanza, ora. Ascolta, Non potevo lasciarglielo fare. Ero io che avevo in custodia la macchina di Steve. È stata colpa mia se tu l'hai trovata e hai pensato fosse li tuo regalo di compleanno. Perché sei un cazzone come me e agisci prima di pensare", scherza goffamente.

"È per questo che avete litigato l'altra sera?", il ragazzo domanda.

"Non abbiamo litigato", puntualizza.

"Mamma, quando mai Judy non cucina per noi e fila dritto in camera vostra senza toccare il piatto o passare la serata con Henry?", Charlie dissente pensieroso.

 _-in camera vostra-_ , la tranquillità con cui il figlio ha pronunciato quelle tre semplici parole le fa sperare che il resto della conversazione non possa andare poi tanto male.

"Judy è una persona generosa, Charlie. E ci vuole un mondo di bene, a tutti e tre. Ma io non potevo permettere che si esponesse così tanto. Spettava a me espormi per voi. Altre vie non c'erano. Da quando papà non c'è più, la mia più grande preoccupazione è stata quella di assicurarmi che foste in buone mani, qualora fosse successo qualcosa a me. Quando Judy è entrata nelle nostre vite… beh magari non subito… lei farebbe di tutto per proteggervi e prendersi cura di voi, e lo sa fare, meglio di me. La lettera a cui ho accennato quando sono tornata è quella che ho scritto a Judy l'altra notte. Ero convinta che mi avrebbero arrestata e le ho affidato la vostra custodia e l'amministrazione della famiglia", prende fiato, osservando il figlio che annuisce pensieroso, ma non contrariato.

"Cosa pensi, di questa mia decisione, piccolo?", gli chiede apertamente per coinvolgerlo, mentre gli accarezza i capelli.

"No, cioè… non ti arresteranno, vero?", lui domanda confuso.

"No, dopo ti spiego. Voglio davvero sapere che ne pensi. Avrei dovuto parlarne con voi, prima, ma è accaduto davvero tutto così in fretta", lei insiste in tono sincero.

"Beh… suppongo che sia la scelta più giusta. Cioè, Judy è a posto, Henry l'adora e… insomma… è logico, si", Charlie risponde, sforzandosi di non sbilanciarsi troppo.

"Okay…", risponde la madre, un po' delusa dalla risposta di Charlie. "Ero seria, quando ti ho detto che dietro a questa storia c'è gente molto pericolosa Charlie. Perez non mi ha incriminata grazie alle informazioni nell'astuccio che hai dato a Judy e grazie a Dio è tutto finito e siamo al sicuro. Quindi, Charlie, adesso ho davvero bisogno che tu capisca che non è necessario che tu sappia tutti i dettagli, che meno ne sai e meglio è. Ho bisogno che tu mi prometta che ti accontenterai di queste spiegazioni e non tornerai più sull'argomento. Okay tesoro?", lo guarda negli occhi con attenzione, esigendo una risposta.

"Okay mamma, ho capito. Te lo prometto! Però per favore, non sono più un bambino. Ricordatene quando decidi cosa dirmi e cosa no, d'ora in poi. Okay?", Charlie insiste lasciandosi stringere dalla madre, esala un sospiro sollevato.

"Jeeeen?", madre e figlio sobbalzano per la sorpresa.

"Eccoci! Cosa c'è ora?", la bionda esclama, alzando gli occhi al cielo per strappare una risata al ragazzo. Si alza arruffandogli i capelli e si avvia verso la porta che da sul giardino, per raggiungere Judy che l'aspetta elettrizzata sulla porta della dependance.


	4. Oh Merda!

**Capitolo Quattro: Oh Merda!**

"Per una commissione da venti milioni, andrei d'accordo con chiunque!", Lorna cinguetta dalla parte opposta della sua opulenta scrivania. Jen e Judy si scambiano un'occhiata schifata.

"Bene", Jen esclama estraendo un plico di fogli da un raccoglitore A4. "Ho già preparato le pratiche da firmare, Lorna", la informa consegnandole il fascicolo. "Una copia per te, una per noi e una da consegnare all'ufficio competente, me ne occuperò io, naturalmente. Prego", conclude porgendole una penna per palesare la volontà che la questione si concluda seduta stante.

"Perbacco! Non mi dai neanche il tempo di controllare che cosa sto firmando?", la suocera esclama con una voce offesa che fa a cazzotti col finto sorriso che ha stampato in faccia.

"Lorna, hai davanti una discreta somma in contanti, puoi contarli e leggere tutto quello che ti pare, e comunque sono al massimo tremila parole, Henry le leggerebbe in mezz'ora", la nuora la sfida. Nota la gamba sinistra di Judy che ballonzola nervosamente, la donna siede rigida con le mani incrociate davanti a sé da quando si è messa a sedere, le sta facendo venire l'ansia, cazzo. "Ce l'abbiamo mezz'ora, vero Judy?", si volta verso di lei e le posa una mano sulla coscia per tranquillizzarla.

"Mhm mhm!", l'amica risponde frettolosamente, accompagnando il suono con un cenno del capo altrettanto frenetico.

Jen controlla che l'anziana non le stia guardando e cerca nuovamente il contatto visivo con Judy, - _Rilassati_ -, le mima con le labbra, le sorride amorevolmente e le accarezza la gamba col palmo della mano. La osserva allentare la tensione con un respiro profondo e abbandonare la postura irrigidita appoggiandosi allo schienale della seduta, allontana le mani dalla scrivania e le nasconde in grembo, prendendo la mano di Jen nella sua.

Il silenzio della stanza è disturbato solo dal fruscio delle pagine che la vecchia strega Harding sta leggendo con zelo. Jen prende a giocare con gli anelli di Judy. All'inizio il gesto è quasi istintivo, ma ben presto diventa intenzionale. Si concentra sulla sensazione del suo palmo sul dorso della mano della mora. Poi la punta delle sue dita abbandonano la freddezza del metallo e iniziano a vagare sulla pelle. Cazzo sta facendo caso solo adesso a quanto sia liscia la pelle di Judy! La sensazione dei suoi polpastrelli che sfiorano sul dorso della mano e incontrano le vene in superficie, le nocche sporgenti, i lievi rigonfiamenti ossei delle falangi, la perfezione delle sue unghie corte ben mantenute. In un attimo di cinica lucidità il suo cervello pensa - _disgustoso_ -, ma subito dopo torna a immergersi nell'esperienza.

Judy sta al gioco, voltando la sua mano affinché il suo palmo sia contatto con quello di Jen. La sensazione delle loro mani adagiate l'una sull'altra le provoca un brivido lungo la schiena che ha più a che fare col desiderio, che col divertimento. Si domanda che cosa stia provando Jen. Cerca i suoi occhi, mentre intreccia le loro dita insieme, e scopre che Jen la sta già guardando e mentre si osservano e si sorridono, la bionda stringe leggermente la presa.

Jen abbassa gli occhi sulle loro mani unite, il cuore le pulsa nelle tempie, con la coda dell'occhio nota Judy concentrarsi a sua volta sui movimenti delle loro dita che si accarezzano delicatamente. Sulla punta dei loro polpastrelli che tracciano le rispettive linee sui palmi, e non ha il tempo neanche di pensare quanto tutto questo sia disgustosamente intimo e fottutamente erotico che un calore improvviso le esplode nel basso ventre e percepisce chiaramente la propria eccitazione palesarsi fisicamente ancora più in basso. Cazzo, non ha mai provato niente di simile in vita sua! Immagina quelle esile dita che l'accarez-

La magia è interrotta dal graffio della penna sui fogli che Lorna ha iniziato a firmare.

Judy stringe la mano di Jen e serra gli occhi per un attimo, nel tentativo di riprendere il controllo del suo corpo. Pensa che se avessero continuato ancora per un po' con quel "giochino" avrebbe potuto anche avere un orgasmo, lì, davanti a Lorna! E non è molto sicura che sarebbe riuscita a essere abbastanza silenziosa da passare inosservata. Le viene quasi da ridere, se se lo immagina! Poi si volta verso Jen e la guarda intensamente negli occhi, con un'espressione di puro desiderio. La luce che le vede nelle sue pozze verde-blu le dà la certezza che le sensazioni che ha provato sono assolutamente, decisamente, fottutamente reciproche.

"Suppongo che adesso sia subentrata tu, carina", la vecchia Harding commenta restituendo due delle tre copie del contratto di compravendita.

"Supponi bene, Lorna", la vedova conferma con un sorriso tirato mentre si alza e raccoglie le pratiche. "Ah, a proposito di questo, t'informo anche che ho rivisto il piano familiare per le emergenze. Ho pensato fosse molto più pratico nominare Judy, come tutrice legale dei ragazzi e naturalmente come amministratore della proprietà e dei miei conti, ma non temere, come ti ho già assicurato prima, tu rimani sempre l'unica nonna di Charlie e Henry, io non ho intenzione di morire a breve, e anche se fosse, sono ciecamente fiduciosa che Judy si assicurerà che mantengano un rapporto regolare con te, per cui, stai serena", conclude rimettendo i fascicoli nella borsa.

"Ti aspettiamo per le 18.00 allora, adesso scappiamo, Voglio depositare questi all'ufficio pubblico e dobbiamo ancora passare a ritirare il regalo per Charlie", aggiunge, affrettandosi verso la porta.

"A più tardi, Lorna. E non si preoccupi per il dolce, stamattina ho preparato la crostata alle ciliegie e una vagonata di tiramisù…", Judy la saluta facendosi interrompere dall'amica, che le prende la mano e la trascina via.

Le due prendono a sghignazzare insieme dirigendosi verso l'ascensore. Appena vi entrano Jen schiaccia il pulsante del pianterreno e attira Judy tra le sue braccia. Il suo viso si ferma a un paio di centimetri da quello della mora.

"Non saprei definire cosa cazzo sia successo lì dentro, Jude… ma adesso ho davvero un fottutissimo bisogno di baciarti", le confessa col fiato corto.

Judy le sorride complice, il palmo della sua mano raggiunge il viso di Jen e lei si avvicina posando le labbra sulle sue. Un braccio le cinge le spalle per aumentare il contatto. A dispetto dell'audacia di entrambe di poco prima, il bacio è delicato e pieno di tenerezza e dopo un lungo attimo si ritrovano a guardarsi negli occhi e a sorridere insieme.

"Vuoi sapere cosa penso sia successo lì dentro?", Judy le domanda con dolcezza e un filo di timidezza inaspettata. Osserva la bionda annuire con un sopracciglio alzato. "La mia mano sinistra ha fatto l'amore con la tua mano destra", afferma sghignazzando.

"Cazzo hai ragione!", Jen esplode scoppiando a ridere. "Ed è stato fottutamente eccitante!", aggiunge non riuscendo a contenere le risa.

Il campanello dell'ascensore annuncia la prossima apertura delle porte, le due tornano serie, Jen cerca ancora la mano di Judy e la stringe nella sua, si volta a guardarla, un sorriso trasognato rispecchiato nel volto dell'altra.

"Cazzo, ti adoro, Judy!"

"E io adoro te, Jen!"

—————

"Buon compleanno, giovanotto!", Christopher accoglie il più grande dei maschi Harding, mentre è intento a gonfiare una serie di palloncini colorati.

"Charlie! Auguri fratellone!", Henry gli corre incontro obbligandolo ad abbandonare in fretta e furia il suo Rodney Mullen sul prato, per poterlo accogliere in un abbraccio affettuoso. Ew… ma come può non concedersi al fratellino? Adocchia lo skateboard e tira un sospiro di sollievo, verificando che è atterrato di lato e non è finito dritto in piscina.

"Ma me li hai già fatti stamattina, Henry!", il festeggiato risponde arruffandogli la morbida chioma.

"Lo so, amico ma oggi è la tua festa e fino a mezzanotte voglio farti gli auguri ogni volta che mi passa per la testa!", il bimbetto si giustifica con adorazione chiudendo gli occhi quando il maggiore lo bacia sulla testa.

"Dove sono mamma e Judy?", domanda all'unico adulto in vista.

"Non sono affari che ti riguardano, giovane Harding!", Chris cinguetta puntandogli un dito contro. "Sono andate a prendere il tuo regalo di compleanno!", gli sussurra giocoso. "Mi hanno mandato un messaggio cinque minuti fa, saranno qui da un momento all'altro. Sei eccitato?", gli domanda in tono frizzante.

"Ciao Charlie, buon compleanno", la voce piatta e lo sguardo vacuo di Shandy lo salvano dal dover rispondere all'amico di famiglia.

"Grazie Shandy", il ragazzo le risponde a tono.

Sperava di avere più tempo, ma se mamma e Judy stanno già tornando deve sbrigarsi, cazzo. È stanco di aspettare i comodi di Judy, cazzo. Gli aveva promesso che gli avrebbe fatto provare uno spinello, ma non ha specificato quando! Cazzo sarà mai una canna, è anche legale! Ma no, lei, da bravo genitore, gli ha detto che se vuole provare, la prima volta è bene farlo con qualcuno che "sovrintende", questa è stata la parola che ha usato. Cazzo ci sarà da sovrintendere…

"Ehi Chris, vado a pisciare. Nel bagno della dependance, che faccio prima"

"Judy?", anche se non c'è, preferisce assicurarsene comunque. Entra nella dependance e si chiude la porta alle spalle, dirigendosi sicuro verso il letto in fondo alla stanza, si piega in ginocchio e guarda sotto la rete del materasso, individua il suo obiettivo e si allunga per agguantarlo.

"Dovresti nasconderla meglio!", commenta ad alta voce soppesando la scatola di sigari nelle sue mani. La apre appoggiandola a terra davanti a sé, prende uno spinello e se lo mette tra le labbra. Osservando il contenuto della scatola, conta qualche altra canna, un pacchetto di cartine, una bustina d'erba, tocca la bustina, valutando l'idea di rubare un paio d'infiorescenze e nello spostare l’involucro, scorge una busta bianca indirizzata a Judy, la scrittura è quella della mamma.

La prende tra le mani, colto dalla curiosità. Ripensa al dialogo della sera prima. Che necessità c'era di scrivere una lettera a Judy, solo per dirle che quello che doveva sapere era tutto nel piano familiare per le emergenze? Poi pensa agli sguardi tra la mamma e Judy. Judy è stata la loro salvezza. La mamma era un relitto, quando è arrivata lei. E nonostante le sue resistenze, deve ammettere che quella tipa ci sa fare con loro, e anche con la mamma. I primi mesi però, che casino, è sicuro che fosse colpa del carattere di merda della mamma, comunque. Ha sempre allontanato tutti, però alla fine, non è mai riuscita a troncare definitivamente con lei. Ultimamente, però le cose vanno molto meglio, cioè, mica è uno stupido, lo ha capito che c'erano dei casini dietro, ma era come se loro ci fossero dentro insieme.

Ormai condividono anche la camera da letto. Basta guardarle per capire che si piacciono. Ma sono più le volte che dubita che si siano parlate, piuttosto che quelle in cui gli sembra chiaro che stiano insieme. Assurdo cazzo! Se le guarda, sembrano più sposate loro di quanto la mamma lo fosse col papà. Se sono nella stessa stanza, gira gira sono sempre appiccicate, disgustoso! Cioè, non che abbia nulla contro una coppia di lesbiche eh, nemmeno se una delle due è sua madre, saperla felice lo rende felice, anche perché automaticamente, fa meno la stronza con lui. Però cazzo a volte ti viene la carie solo a guardarle!

Rimette accuratamente la lettera a posto, non ha intenzione di vomitare sopra alla lettera d'amore che sua mamma ha scritto per Judy. Baciala, cazzo e fatela finita!

—————

"Oh mio Dio!"

"È merito tuo!"

"È merito mio!"

"È il tuo STOP!"

"Si!"

"Ci sei riuscita!"

"Oh"

"Sei praticamente un eroe!"

"No!"

"Si!"

"No…"

"Probabilmente salverai qualche vita!"

"Oh adesso… non esageriamo, è solo un segnale di STOP!"

"Beh… veramente… starei esagerando se ti dicessi ch-"

—————

"Cosa è stato Chris?", Charlie domanda affacciandosi dalla dependance. Adocchia l'uomo che si avvia verso il vialetto che porta alla strada.

"Non lo so Charlie, stai attento ai bambini, vado a dare un'occhiata", Christopher risponde avviandosi verso la direzione da cui è provenuto lo schianto, ode uno stridio di gomme sull'asfalto e presume che ci sia stato un incidente e che qualcuno se la stia dando a gambe.

Appena svolta l'angolo si sente mancare. Un'auto scura con un enorme fiocco rosso è ferma nel bel mezzo dell'incrocio deserto. Si lancia a rotta di collo per la strada mentre si tasta la tasca posteriore dei pantaloni, maledicendosi per aver lasciato il cellulare sul tavolino in mezzo ai palloncini.

—————

"Jen, Jen svegliati!", Judy è colta dal panico, fredde lacrime le rigano il volto, stringe la mano destra della bionda nelle sue, l'unico punto in cui è sicura di non creare maggiore danno. La donna giace scomposta appoggiata a lei, il taglio che Judy riesce a intravedere sul suo lato sinistro della testa sanguina e l'amica ha già metà della faccia completamente rossa.

"Uhm", _cazzo, quanto le brucia l'occhio sinistro._

"Oh mio Dio! Stai bene?!", Judy non riesce a trattenere un singhiozzo, quando la sente rispondere, le stringe la mano con più vigore e sente che Jen, anche se debolmente, reagisce muovendo le dita.

"Che è successo?", si sforza di domandare, - _dove cazzo sono i miei occhiali?_ -, si domanda, infastidita dalla vista annebbiata, prima di ricordarsi che gli occhiali le servono solo per leggere e che la vista sfuocata deve dipendere da qualcos'altro.

"Un incidente", la mora singhiozza spaventata baciandole la mano che tiene tra le sue.

"Oh merda!", Jen esclama, colta da una nausea improvvisa. In un momento di lucidità percepisce l'agitazione e la paura di Judy.

"Andrà tutto bene, piccola", riesce a pronunciare poco prima di scivolare nel buio e nel silenzio.


	5. Vieni Via Con Me

**Capitolo Cinque: Vieni Via Con Me**

"Judy!", Charlie le corre incontro e, quando la donna si volta, rimane sconvolto alla vista della sua faccia gonfia e livida. Il cuore nel petto gli pompa all'impazzata e dalla paura si lancia tra le sue braccia in cerca di conforto.

"Ah… piano, tesoro", Judy gli dice, cercando di mantenere un tono calmo nella voce.

"Dov'è la mamma?!", il ragazzo domanda agitato con gli occhi spalancati dal terrore.

"Judy!", il piccolo Henry si divincola dalla presa di Christopher per correrle incontro.

"La mamma starà bene", la mora li rassicura subito entrambi, accogliendo il piccolo che gli allaccia le braccia in vita.

"Ti sei fatta male!", il minore nota alzando il faccino all'insù.

"Non è niente, amore, sediamoci, così vi dico della mamma"

Dopo aver informato i figli e Christopher che Jen è stata portata in pronto soccorso e che sa poco altro, tranne che i medici hanno espresso pareri positivi riguardo alle sue condizioni.

I tre sono seduti in una piccola sala d'aspetto, Judy ha il braccio sinistro sulle spalle di Charlie, mentre Henry, sul sedile alla sua destra, giace sdraiato con la testa sul suo grembo, mentre lei gli passa la mano sui morbidi capelli, cercando di rassicurarlo.

Tutto il lato destro della faccia le brucia e le pulsa. Ha un versamento nell'occhio destro, la spalla dalla stessa parte era dislocata quando è arrivata in ospedale e, anche se glie l'hanno rimessa a posto, è ancora terribilmente indolenzita. Ha lo stomaco in subbuglio, non sa di preciso quanto tempo sia passato dal momento dell'incidente, ma fuori la luce sta scemando e ancora non hanno nessuna notizia sulle condizioni di Jen.

Non è passato molto tempo, dal momento dell'impatto al suono delle sirene, Jen ha ripreso i sensi e li ha persi nuovamente per tre volte, prima che un paramedico si assicurare che lei fosse in grado di allontanarsi dall'auto e potessero provvedere a estrarre in sicurezza l'amica al volante. Quelle perdite di coscienza l'hanno spaventata a morte. Non le hanno permesso di avvicinarsi a lei, le hanno trasportate su due ambulanze diverse.

Grazie al cielo, uno dei paramedici intervenuti ha avuto il buon cuore di prometterle che le avrebbe fatto sapere qualcosa una volta giunta in ospedale e, salito con Jen in ambulanza, le abbia parlato sebbene lei sia rimasta incosciente per tutto il tempo. - _per favore le dica che i suoi figli e Judy le vogliono un mondo di bene e che… le dica che l'amiamo e che deve tornare da noi. Anche se non fosse cosciente, per favore continui a ripeterglielo-_ Sente in lontananza uno scalpiccio di tacchi e si volta in quella direzione, scorgendo Lorna e Christopher. Li guarda passivamente avvicinarsi.

"Novità?", l'amico domanda speranzoso. Lei scuote il capo.

"Bambini! Che brutto livido hai, cara!", Lorna commenta squadrandola dall'alto in basso, dimenticandosi subito dei nipoti.

"Non è niente, Lorna", Judy risponde automaticamente.

"Ho un fondotinta fantastico per coprire questo disastro, cara, domani te lo porto", la vecchia cinguetta a sproposito.

"Nonna, ci porti alle macchinette a bere qualcosa, per favore?", Charlie si alza stizzito dalla sedia lanciando un'occhiata d'intesa a Judy. "Coraggio, fratellino", chiama il più piccolo e gli tende la mano. "Ti porto una soda, va bene?", le dice e a lei si forma un groppo in gola un po' dalla riconoscenza e un po' per l'orgoglio che prova nei confronti del ragazzo. Li guarda allontanarsi con la nonna e una lacrima sfugge al suo controllo.

Christopher le si siede accanto, posandole un braccio sulle spalle e il gesto fa definitivamente crollare le sue difese. Scoppia in un pianto incontrollato e si lascia andare nell'abbraccio dell'amico.

—————

_Jen ha fottutamente freddo, si sente gelare fin dentro alle ossa, si rannicchia in posizione fetale ma questo non l'aiuta. Si sforza di aprire gli occhi e tutto ciò che vede è una distesa di colore verde. Sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte. Cosa cazzo ha bevuto la sera prima? Il dolore alla testa è insopportabile e ha talmente tanta sete che le brucia la gola. Capisce che è stesa su un prato. Un prato dalla terra e dall'erba fredda. Si mette stancamente a sedere, volta il capo da una parte e dall'altra. Poco lontano un viottolo di cemento si snoda sinuoso e sparisce in lontananza. Non se ne vede né l'inizio, né la fine. -Dove cazzo sono finita?! Nel paese delle merdaviglie?-_

_"Henry? Charlie? Judy? Dove cazzo vi siete nascosti?", si alza e d'un tratto realizza che è completamente nuda. La pelle d'oca le copre l'intera epidermide. Si porta istintivamente le braccia intorno al seno e si accorge che le cicatrici della mastectomia sono sparite! -Tutto questo non ha senso! - Si guarda in giro con movimenti frenetici. Lo conosce questo cazzo di posto. Ma non le viene in mente quando c'è già stata. Si avvia scalza e tremante verso il vialetto. Gli alberi intorno a lei hanno i colori dell'autunno, poco dopo raggiunge un ponticello sotto il quale scorre un corso d'acqua e oltre il quale si leva un palazzo che riconosce all'istante. Cosa cazzo ci fa a Prospect Park? Ci veniva a correre quando era ragazza e studiava danza._

_"Cazzo, tutto questo non ha senso", borbotta tra sé._

_In giro non si vede anima viva. Non tira un alito di vento. Non si sente nessun uccello che cinguetta, nessuno scoiattolo in cerca di cibo. Niente di niente. Persino l'acqua sotto al ponte sembra ferma._

_Si avvicina alla sponda e s'inginocchia per bere, ma prima che possa tendere le mani verso l'acqua, la terra sotto il suo corpo cede e la inghiottisce intera. Il freddo di poco prima è niente a confronto del gelo che le scorre nel sangue ora. Annaspa nel tentativo di tornare in superficie, apre la bocca per gridare e se la ritrova piena di terra umida e quando respira di riflesso se la sente entrare nei polmoni, sempre più in profondità, fino a che diventa tutto completamente nero e finalmente non sente più freddo._

—————

"I congiunti della signora Jennifer Harding?", il medico ha ancora la cuffia chirurgica e la mascherina abbassata sotto il mento, una cartella clinica in mano. Charlie si alza dalla sedia, prende il fratello per mano e tende l'altra in attesa che Judy gliela stringa, guardandola con un'espressione metà incoraggiante e metà bisognosa di sostegno.

"Siamo i figli. Lei è la nostra seconda mamma", Charlie dichiara, indicando Judy e stringendole la mano come a chiederle di "stare al gioco".

Il medico li scorta nel suo ambulatorio e li fa accomodare davanti alla sua scrivania. Li guarda attentamente tutti e tre.

"Vostra mamma si riprenderà", annuncia per tranquillizzarli. Il piccolo scoppia a piangere e la mamma lo prende in braccio e lo stringe amorevolmente. Il grande rilassa le spalle e tenta di consolare il fratellino accarezzandogli le spalle. La donna si rilassa un po' sulla seduta, in attesa del resto.

"Possiamo vederla?", il ragazzo domanda.

"Tra qualche ora, giovanotto", il medico si affretta a rispondere. Poi si rivolge alla donna. "Sua moglie ha subito un trauma cranico con versamento e la rottura di due costole, oltre a varie ferite e contusioni più superficiali. Per fortuna non abbiamo riscontrato altre emorragie interne. L'abbiamo portata in sala operatoria per rimuovere chirurgicamente l'ematoma subdurale", la guarda deglutire a fatica.

"Che vuol dire, Judy?", il piccolo domanda.

"Lascia parlare il dottore, Henry, Judy ci spiegherà tutto più tardi, ok?", il grande lo rassicura.

"Per facilitare il recupero del cervello, la terremo in coma farmacologico per un periodo che potrà variare da otto giorni a qualche settimana, dipenderà da come reagisce. Abbiamo notato che la signora ha subito una mastectomia bilaterale, è immunodepressa?", il medico domanda, pronto ad annotare qualsiasi informazione utile.

"No, si è trattato di un intervento preventivo. Ha il gene BRCA1", Judy lo informa. Il medico annuisce scrivendo sulla cartella clinica.

"Si tratta di somministrarle una serie di farmaci, di solito potenti barbiturici, per ridurre il metabolismo. Questo faciliterà anche la guarigione delle costole e le risparmierà il dolore fisico dovuto alle fratture. Quando le sue condizioni lo permetteranno, procederemo al risveglio graduale, che può richiedere anche diversi giorni. In questo caso, si sospendono gradualmente i farmaci, lasciando che il paziente abbia dei risvegli sempre più lunghi. Naturalmente, durante tutto questo periodo l'aiuteremo a nutrirsi e a respirare, quindi ci saranno un po' di macchinari e qualche tubicino in giro, è del tutto normale, non c'è da preoccuparsi", il dottore si rigira la penna tra le mani e li guarda a turno mentre li informa della situazione.

"Avete delle domande?", l'uomo chiede con disponibilità.

"La mamma ci può sentire?", Charlie domanda.

"Non lo sappiamo con certezza, ma molti pazienti riferiscono di esperienze molto simili ai sogni, spesso influenzate dall'ambiente circostante. Per esempio, potrebbe accadere che se uno di voi le parla, lei sogni una situazione in cui dare un senso a ciò che le state dicendo, mi seguite?", i tre di fronte a lui annuiscono composti all'unisono.

—————

Dopo aver ragguagliato Lorna e Chris sulle condizioni e il trattamento previsto per Jen e aver spiegato al piccolo Henry in parole più semplici quello che il dottore ha detto, Judy e Charlie si appartano in un angolo della sala.

"Judy, non voglio che la mamma resti sola. Pensavo che Henry e io potremmo andare a stare dalla nonna, così non dovrai preoccuparti anche per noi. Ti daremo il cambio qualche ora il giorno, così potrai riposare un po'. Chris ci aiuterà. E cercheremo di tenere lontana la nonna, non sono sicuro che la sua energia" -il ragazzo mima le virgolette a mezz'aria e alza gli occhi al cielo- "faccia bene alla mamma", propone con aria stanca.

"Beh, se il dottore ha detto che lei può sentirci, mi sembra un'ottima idea, anche se vorrei essere io a occuparmi di voi, sono sicura che la mamma vorrebbe questo", la mora ragiona combattuta.

"Ti occuperai di noi quando torneremo tutti a casa, Judy. Come hai fatto sempre da quando sei parte della famiglia", Charlie la rassicura guardandola serio negli occhi.

Judy ingoia sonoramente il groppo in gola.

"La mamma sarà molto orgogliosa di te, quando le racconteremo come stai affrontando questa situazione, Charlie", Judy gli dice abbracciandolo e tranquillizzandosi quando sente che lui risponde all'abbraccio. "Mi dispiace per il tuo compleanno, tesoro. Ti prometto che ci rifaremo", gli sussurra con tenerezza.

—————

_-Come cazzo sono arrivata qui?- Jen pensa, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Il sole è caldo, la strada deserta, alte palme si ergono dal marciapiede. Candidi palazzi che non riconosce svettano al lato opposto del grande viale. Si volta indietro. Oltre l’enorme parcheggio, una costruzione bassa, l'insegna del grande magazzino lampeggia anche in pieno giorno e recita "Macy's"._

_Il parcheggio è deserto, a parte una vecchia familiare color… merdina muffita? Uno sportello posteriore spalancato. Le sue gambe si muovono in quella direzione senza che lei se ne renda conto. Abbassa lo sguardo verso i suoi piedi. Quando cazzo si è mai vestita con un paio di pantaloni a zampa di elefante? Si avvicina all'auto, un rumore ritmico graffiante proviene dall'interno dell'abitacolo. Oltrepassa lo sportello che non le permette di vedere all'interno e allunga il collo._

_"Ehi, mi sai dire in che posto siamo?", domanda alla bambina all'interno dell'auto. Deve avere all'incirca sette, otto anni. È seduta e sta disegnando qualcosa su un foglio di carta spiegazzato con il mozzicone di una matita. L'interno dell'auto straripa di cose della più svariata natura, accatastate senza nessun ordine apparente. È una bambina graziosa, con due code castane ai lati della testa e una zazzera che le sfiora le lunghe ciglia scure._

_"Newport Beach?", la bambina risponde con voce incerta senza alzare gli occhi dal suo disegno. Jen sbircia il foglio._

_"Wow, sei proprio brava! Potrebbe mettersi a cinguettare da un momento all'altro!", commenta all'immagine familiare tratteggiata a matita._

_"Ti piace?", la bimba alza gli occhi per guardarla, un sorriso le si allarga sul visino, ma le due pozze color nocciola tradiscono una profonda tristezza e solitudine. Un groppo prende dimora nel bel mezzo della sua gola._

_"Che ci fai qui tutta sola?", la bionda domanda incuriosita._

_"Aspetto la mia mamma", la piccola risponde con un sorriso un po' più spento._

_"È dentro a fare la spesa, la tua mamma?", Jen domanda indicando l'entrata del centro commerciale._

_"No è… non lo so dov'è… prima o poi tornerà", la bimba risponde con una scrollata di spalle._

_"Vieni via con me", e senza registrarne il movimento, Jen allunga una mano verso la piccola._


	6. Fuori e Dentro

**Capitolo Sei: Fuori e Dentro**

"Ok, ragazzi, ricordate cos’ha detto il medico? La mamma ha preso una bella botta, in più ci sono delle macchine che l’aiutano a guarire, quindi non sarà proprio un bello spettacolo", Judy li avverte in tono sereno.

"Però non dobbiamo preoccuparci e non dobbiamo spaventarci, soprattutto davanti a lei, okay? Cerchiamo di trasmetterle sempre vibrazioni positive", guarda il piccolo Henry annuire con sguardo un po’ preoccupato e Charlie alzare gli occhi al cielo, prima di strizzarle l’occhio.

"Pensate di essere pronti? Se non siete sicuri, possiamo aspettare ancora un pochino", suggerisce.

"Potresti andare prima tu, cosi ci dici cosa ci dobbiamo aspettare?", Charlie propone a beneficio del fratello minore.

"Questa mi sembra davvero un’ottima idea, Charlie. Per te va bene, Boop?", il piccolo annuisce sollevato.

Mentre Judy entra nella stanza, sente la voce di Charlie che incoraggia il fratello.

—————

La figura che giace sul letto è irriconoscibile. A Judy si mozza il fiato in gola ed è costretta a tapparsi la bocca con la mano per il timore di mettersi a piangere o a urlare, non è sicura quale delle due. Si avvicina silenziosamente mentre la vista le si annebbia a causa delle lacrime improvvise.

I soli due suoni che riempiono la stanza e che paiono assordanti sono i beep regolari della macchina per il monitoraggio dei parametri vitali e il sibilo di quella per la respirazione. Il tubo endotracheale che esce dalla sua bocca è collegato a quest’ultima. Una serie di sacche pendono da più ganci e altrettanti tubicini portano sostanze in svariati punti di entrambe le braccia. La chioma bionda è fasciata attorno alle tempie, su quella sinistra spicca un tampone più largo della benda, dove i chirurghi hanno trattato il versamento cerebrale. Lo zigomo sinistro è tumefatto e il livido profondo e rosso vivo. Una serie di cuscini dietro la testa e sotto le ascelle. Un pulsossimetro stretto sull’indice della mano sinistra.

Judy si avvicina ai piedi del letto, ricacciando indietro le lacrime e concentrandosi sul ritmo del proprio respiro, riguadagna pieno controllo di sé. Si avvicina al letto, allunga una mano e sfiora quella di Jen. Le accarezza delicatamente la fronte, vi posa un leggero bacio.

"Jen…", sussurra sfiorandole la pelle della fronte con la punta delle dita. "Coraggio piccola, sono qui con te. Siamo qui con te e ti aiuteremo a stare bene, okay tesoro?", un altro delicato bacio.

_I suoi piedi nudi affondano sulla sabbia fredda, le luci della città si riflettono sulla superficie del mare calmo. Si avvicina alla donna seduta sulla spiaggia. Si lascia cadere pesantemente al suo fianco e lei liscia la coperta sopra le loro gambe. Le passa uno spinello. Jen lo prende e fa un tiro. "Chi sei?", le domanda, come se le domandasse dove è lo zucchero. "Sono la tua persona, ricordi?", risponde l’altra sorridendole._

"I ragazzi sono qua fuori e non vedono l’ora di salutarti. Tutto quello che devi fare tu è riposare e guarire. Noi saremo sempre qui con te, okay?", un terzo bacio indugia sulla fronte per un lungo attimo, "Ti voglio bene Jen", le dice sottovoce posando la fronte nel punto dove l’ha appena baciata. "Si, lo so, è disgustoso…", aggiunge provando a scherzare come farebbero di solito. "Torno subito piccola", la informa prima di avviarsi verso la porta.

Si guarda in giro, prendendosi un momento di tempo, per accogliere il fatto che questo sarà il posto dove passerà la maggior parte del tempo fino a ché Jen non sarà in grado di tornare a casa con lei.

La parete alla testata del letto è interamente occupata macchinari e strumenti medici, c’è un piccolo armadio, un paio di sedie addossate a una parete, altre due alla parete opposta, un tavolo quadrato sotto alla finestra, e una seconda porta che probabilmente alloggia un piccolo bagno.

Non ha voglia di verificare adesso, avrà un mucchio di tempo per scoprirlo. Ora vuole solo prendere i ragazzi, tranquillizzarli, incoraggiarli, sostenerli e stare con la sua Jen.

—————

Judy osserva orgogliosa i due giovani seduti accanto al letto della madre. Il piccolo Henry tiene delicatamente la sua mano sotto a quella della madre, piccole dita l’accarezzano ritmicamente e il bimbo le racconta con voce squillante della nuova canzone che sta preparando con gli Holy Harmonies. Charlie partecipa alla conversazione e fa anche una battuta su Shandy e quanto sia adatta giusto per le note pedali.

Non è stato facile spiegar loro la vista che avrebbero dovuto aspettarsi e rassicurarli che, nonostante l’apparenza, la madre sarebbe stata bene e che le sue condizioni sono solo momentanee e indotte appositamente perché possa recuperare più in fretta.

Gesticola silenziosamente a Charlie, per informarlo che sta uscendo dalla stanza ed assicurargli che sarà comunque poco lontano e il ragazzo le risponde con un’occhiata tranquillizzante.

—————

"Mi scusi se l’ho fatta aspettare, è arrivata in un momento delicato, i ragazzi non avevano ancora visto la madre dopo l’incidente e-"

"Non si preoccupi, signorina Hale", il detective Perez taglia corto in tono più morbido del solito. "Come sta?", domanda poi con un gesto della testa verso la porta della stanza da cui la mora è appena uscita.

"Oh, beh, fortunatamente non è in pericolo di vita, Non so cosa farei sen-… ma vederla attaccata a tutte quelle macchine, è spaventoso", Judy confessa apertamente.

"Capisco", la riccia risponde a disagio. "Signorina Hale, ho bisogno di sapere cosa ricorda dell’accaduto-"

"Detective, mi dispiace. Non la posso aiutare", Judy dichiara in tono sbrigativo. "La mia attenzione era totalmente concentrata sulla mia amica che aveva la faccia piena di sangue e non rispondeva, okay? Non so chi ci sia venuto addosso, non so quanto tempo sia passato dal momento dell’impatto, non so che tipo di macchina fosse o che da che parte si sia allontanata. Tutto quello che m’interessava in quel momento era assicurarmi che la mia amica non fosse morta, okay? E non me ne frega un cazzo neanche adesso, a dire il vero! Tutto quello che voglio ora è che Jen stia bene, okay?", racconta agitata e con le lacrime agli occhi.

Perez non può che restarsene in silenzio e lasciare che si sfoghi sbattendo le palpebre, confusa dall’apparente aggressività. Le viene in mente un altro momento in cui la donna davanti a lei è esplosa in uno sfogo simile.

Quella sera l’aveva osservata allontanarsi sconvolta alla vista di Jennifer Harding insieme Ben Wood in atteggiamenti tutt’altro che dubbi e aveva approfittato del suo chiaro momento di debolezza, per farle sapere in maniera velata che prima o poi l’avrebbe incastrata per qualcosa.

_"Sa che le dico? Bene! Faccia pure, mi tenga d’occhio, perché non vedrà altro che una cazzo di brava persona che cerca di fare la cazzo di cosa giusta sempre! Forse non dovrei, forse sbaglio, ma è più forte di me, perché è nella mia stupida cazzo di natura! Vado a raccogliere quei sacchetti non vorrei che qualche foca soffocasse"_

E poi le tornano in mente le parole della Harding dopo quell’assurda gita mattutina, un brivido le percorre la schiena al pensiero della tipa col cane che alla fine ha trovato il cadavere di Wood. Fortuna che ha preso lei la chiamata in centrale e ha assegnato all’agente più tonto la raccolta della sua testimonianza, tenendosi lontana personalmente per timore che la riconoscesse.

_"Okay, lo so che sembra strano, va bene? Ho desiderato odiare Judy, dico davvero, ma… è impossibile, sarebbe come odiare un bambino appena nato, non ci riesci. Lei… vede il bello delle persone. Anche quando non c’è"_

E anche se niente, niente può mettere a tacere la sensazione che queste due non gliel’abbiano mai raccontata giusta, la invita a sedersi, comprendendo il difficile momento di stress, cercando di vincere anche il risentimento personale verso di lei a causa di Michelle.

"Mi scusi io-", Judy esclama con voce stanca.

"Fa niente, la capisco", la poliziotta la rassicura.

"Davvero?", la mora domanda stupita.

"No", l’altra risponde con voce piatta.

"Le faremo sapere se scopriremo qualcosa riguardo al pirata che vi è venuto addosso, d’accordo, signorina Hale?", la osserva annuire, dopodiché, contro la sua volontà, si osserva posarle una mano sulla spalla e stringerla lievemente in segno di supporto, prima di alzarsi e dirigersi verso gli ascensori.

_-Fottuto angelo sulla terra-_

—————

"Henry, che stai facendo, tesoro?", Judy domanda osservando incuriosita il piccolo Harding, che sventola il suo giubbotto vicino alla finestra aperta.

"Sta cercando di mandar via l’odore", Charlie risponde divertito.

"Quale odore?", la donna domanda con sguardo perplesso.

"L’odore di ospedale Judy!", il bimbo specifica con voce affannata.

"Beh, sai che facciamo Boop? Adesso mandiamo Chris a comprarci qualcosa di più adatto per migliorare l’odore della stanza, ok?", Judy propone rovistando nella sua borsa.

"Perché proprio io?", l’uomo protesta in tono scherzoso.

"Vedrai, ti piacerà talmente che vorrai comprarne una anche per te!", la mora ribatte scrivendo su un foglietto.

_Apre gli occhi di scatto. Cazzo non si è mica accorta di essersi addormentata! Su una sedia. Buono per la sua schiena, si, cazzo! E prima di alzare lo sguardo, l’odore le dice già dove si trova. Scivola sul bordo della sedia, stringe amorevolmente la mano davanti a sé e se la porta alla guancia, mentre guarda la donna che giace sul letto._

_"Ciao mamma", la saluta con voce calma poco prima di baciarle il palmo. La donna, pressappoco della sua età, ormai non le somiglia più molto. Il viso è scavato e consumato dalla malattia. La chioma bionda cancellata dalla chemio. Ma le sorride, anche se con espressione stanca._

_"Sei ancora arrabbiata con me, Jenny?", la donna le domanda con voce affaticata._

_"No mamma", Jen le bacia ancora la mano con amore._

_"E con te? Sei ancora arrabbiata?"_

_"Ci sto lavorando"_

—————

"Cos’è Judy?", Henry domanda con espressione entusiasta.

"Questa è una lampada Berger, ragazzi!", la mora annuncia estraendo dalla confezione i vari elementi che compongono l’oggetto e il flacone di liquido profumato. "Serve per purificare e profumare l’aria. È un oggetto antico, sapete? Risale a prima del novecento", racconta.

"Sul serio?", Christopher domanda mostrandole quella che ha scelto per sé.

"Come si usa?", anche Charlie pare interessato.

_La stanza profuma di incensi, è a soqquadro, ma ha un buon profumo. Jen ammucchia tutto in mezzo alla stanza. Ci sono vestiti a fiori, varie chincaglierie, un paio di tele, ma sono girate al contrario e lei non ha voglia di vedere cosa rappresentano. Una coperta verde. Ha una sensazione strana. Vuole che sia odio. Ma ogni volta che respira e le narici le si riempiono di quel profumo, è amore. E solitudine. E malinconia. E senso di abbandono. Riconosce queste emozioni, ma non le prova veramente. Come se ne fosse distaccata. Inspira ancora amore, questo lo sente. Lo prova. Si guarda le mani, una sigaretta in una mano, l’accendino nell’altra. Sa che cosa deve fare, vorrebbe non farlo, ma sa che non ha alcun potere sulle proprie azioni. Le fiamme divampano dalla base del mucchio, divorando lentamente ogni cosa. Una sensazione di urgenza la investe, allunga una mano verso la pira, afferra la coperta verde e se la porta al petto. -Questa no. Non posso. Se brucio questa è tutto finito- pensa. E la stanza profuma di incensi e di amore._

—————

Non è stato poi tanto difficile adattarsi alla routine dell’ospedale. Le hanno fornito una brandina, che lei tiene chiusa durante il giorno e che la notte sistema accanto al letto di Jen. Le prime due notti è stata dura, con i rumori delle macchine, ma poi la stanchezza ha vinto e adesso riesce a riposare quanto basta. La mattina preferisce allontanarsi e lasciare lavorare i medici e le infermiere che si prendono cura di Jen.

Lorna e Christopher sono incredibilmente di aiuto nella gestione dei ragazzi e non c’è pomeriggio che Charlie e Henry non riempiano la stanza del chiacchiericcio sommesso mentre fanno i compiti o quando raccontano qualcosa alla madre e a Judy.

Hanno stabilito una regola e tutti la rispettano rigorosamente. Niente emozioni negative, davanti alla mamma. Niente bisticci, toni sempre pacati.

"Facciamole sentire la nostra presenza, ma non carichiamola di troppi stimoli. La mamma ha bisogno di concentrare le sue energie per guarire e più la facciamo stare tranquilla più sarà veloce il recupero", aveva spiegato loro Judy, e i due ragazzi si fidano di quel che dice.

Il più delle volte riescono anche a consumare la cena tutti insieme, grazie a Karen, che si è presentata più di una volta lasciando loro qualcosa di pratico da mangiare.

—————

"Ehi mamma…", Charlie le prende delicatamente la mano. "Henry aveva una prova importante degli Holy Harmonies oggi, Judy è andata con lui per registrare la canzone, così quando torneranno potranno fartela sentire. Era così eccitato, sai?", prosegue carezzandole il dorso della mano col pollice.

La scruta in volto, sperando assurdamente in un qualche segno, anche se i medici hanno escluso la possibilità di qualche reazione esterna, almeno finché non inizieranno a ridurre i farmaci. Il livido sul lato sinistro è passato dal rosso vivo delle prime ore al viola intenso, e adesso sta mutando in una tonalità verde-blu, proprio come quello sulla faccia di Judy, anche se dal lato opposto.

_"Ciao, piccolo", Jen sussurra accarezzando la testolina del neonato che sta allattando. "E così… eccoti qui… Mi hai fatto patire le pene dell’inferno, sai?", gli racconta guardandolo ammirata. "Adesso siamo io e te, Charlie"._

"Sai Judy è… fenomenale, mamma. Davvero. Lei è sempre qui con te. Giorno e notte. E si preoccupa che noi siamo a posto. Lei è… una buona madre. Senza di lei sarebbe un vero casino, dico sul serio"

_"Non sei sola", la mora le sorride con la spalla appoggiata allo stipite della porta. "Tu hai me", le dice avvicinandosi al letto. "Potremmo essere un team", la rassicura accarezzando il neonato._

—————

È al nono giorno che i medici decidono di tentare un primo risveglio. L’impegno costante e positivo di Judy li fa ben sperare riguardo al recupero della paziente. Sono rimasti molto stupiti quando la donna ha precisato di non essere né la moglie né una parente della signora Harding. Ma i documenti che ha fornito la indicano come tutore dei figli di lei e amministratore di famiglia, compito che svolge con zelo e coscienza. L’esperienza lavorativa con persone non autosufficienti, sicuramente è un altro punto suo favore, soprattutto dal momento in cui la paziente potrà lasciare la terapia intensiva.

Ha chiesto consiglio su come affrontare i primi risvegli e accettato l’avviso dei professionisti di ragguagliare in breve la degente durante i primi risvegli, in quanto la memoria a breve termine potrebbe avere diverse lacune e l’impossibilità di comunicare per via verbale, in quanto ancora intubata, potrebbe far agitare la donna. I primi risvegli saranno molto brevi, l’hanno informata, e se reagisce bene a questa prima fase, il recupero potrebbe richiedere solo pochi giorni.

—————

Con un po’ di riluttanza, Judy ha infine chiesto a Lorna di farle avere quel famoso fondotinta, non vuole che Jen si spaventi e la veda con quell’enorme livido addosso. Anche se ormai è in via di guarigione, gli aloni gialli che ne delimitano i contorni sono ancora evidenti.

I ragazzi hanno proposto di mettere i suoni dell’oceano in sottofondo, mentre attendono speranzosi che la mamma cominci a reagire agli stimoli esterni. A turno le prendono la mano e le parlano dolcemente per qualche minuto, per poi lasciarla tranquilla per un po’.

_La brezza soffia leggera e le scompiglia i capelli, il sole scalda piacevolmente la sua pelle. Socchiude gli occhi mentre osserva sorridente i figli giocare sulla battigia. Una figura le si avvicina, alza gli occhi incuriosita dalla presenza._

_"Ehi", la donna le sorride con serenità, porgendole una soda in lattina. La condensa sulla superficie forma delle enormi gocce che rotolano giù e lasciano segni scuri sulla sabbia._

_"Oh, ti adoro. Ho una cazzo di sete che non hai idea!", commenta riconoscente. La mora le appoggia una mano sulla spalla mentre le si siede affianco._

_"Posso dire una cosa strana?", Jen domanda tornando a guardare i ragazzi. Apre la lattina e ne trangugia metà tutta d’un fiato._

_"Certo!", con la coda dell’occhio nota che la donna si è voltata a guardarla._

_"Non ho idea di chi cazzo tu sia, ma so che il tuo posto è con noi. Come cazzo è possibile?", dichiara a metà tra il perplesso e il sereno. Riporta le labbra alla bibita e la finisce in un paio di grandi sorsi._

_"Datti tempo, Jen. Io non vado da nessuna parte", la donna dice con voce tranquilla. Poi si volta a guardarla, "A meno che tu non lo voglia", precisa in tono pacato._

_"No, resta", ribatte con un lieve senso di urgenza. Si stende appoggiando la testa sul grembo della mora, e chiude gli occhi appena lei inizia a passare una mano tra i suoi capelli._

_"Credo di sapere chi sei", dichiara dopo un tempo indefinibile._

_"Ah si?", l’altra risponde sottovoce passando i polpastrelli sulla sua fronte e le sue tempie._

_"Sei un angelo", Jen commenta sicura._

_"No", l’altra ride sommessamente._

_"Oh si", la bionda insiste aprendo gli occhi e sorridendole. "Mi hai salvato il culo", le dice sicura, anche se non ricorda i fatti. Le prende la mano e le bacia il palmo guardandola negli occhi._

Judy seguita ad accarezzarle la fronte con la punta delle dita, mentre le parla sottovoce, sfruttando il momento di privacy mentre i ragazzi si sono allontanati per andare a prendersi qualcosa da bere.

"Eccoci qui, piccola… datti tempo, okay? Io non vado da nessuna parte, Jen", forse lo ha solo immaginato, ma crede di aver notato un impercettibile movimento sotto alle sue palpebre chiuse. Trattiene il respiro mantenendo fissa l’attenzione sui suoi occhi, mentre fa scivolare la mano libera a cercare quella di Jen. La prende delicatamente nella sua. Nessun movimento.

"Fai con calma, tesoro. Sono qui con te"

_"Cazzo tutta questa luce comincia a darmi fastidio agli occhi, a te no?", domanda alla mora mentre osserva la mano nella sua._

_"Vuoi andare?", le domanda la donna, seguitando a tracciare linee immaginarie sulla sua pelle. La sua carnagione è più scura della sua, le dita più esili, i suoi polpastrelli raggiungono uno degli anelli e cominciano automaticamente a giocarci. L’atto la fa rilassare ulteriormente._

_"Non ancora, è così tranquillo qui"_

"Ragazzi, venite qui", Judy sussurra appena Henry e Charlie rientrano nella stanza.

"Si sta svegliando?"; il piccolo domanda eccitato sottovoce.

"Penso sia ancora presto, Boop. Ma è il vostro turno di stare un po’ vicino alla mamma e farle sentire la vostra presenza", Judy gli dice non volendo sbilanciarsi troppo.

Così i due giovani si siedono ognuno a un lato del letto ed entrambi fanno scivolare delicatamente una mano sotto a quelle di Jen, così che lei possa eventualmente sentirli.

"Siamo qui con te mamma", Henry sussurra in tono delicato. "Ci sono io, c’è Charlie e c’è anche Judy, proprio come a casa", il bimbo racconta.

_"Dai mamma, Judy, venite a fare il bagno", il piccolo Harding le prende una mano e tende l’altra alla donna._

_"Quindi è così che ti chiami, Judy", conviene Jen alzandosi. Segue i movimenti della mora che le risponde con un sorriso e si alza a sua volta. Lentamente si avviano verso la battigia, insieme al figlio, ancora tutti e tre mano nella mano._

_Scrolla con serenità le spalle alla muta risposta, "Per me resti sempre il mio fottuto angelo sulla terra"_

"Mamma ho ripetuto il test di francese stamattina a scuola, e sai, non è andato poi tanto male. Sono riuscito a rosicchiare una D. Prometto che continuerò a impegnarmi, anche se il francese… ew… è disgustoso, ammettiamolo", Charlie scherza.

_"Dai mamme, muovetevi! Non avrete mica paura di bagnarvi il culo!", Charlie le chiama agitando l’acqua attorno a sé con le braccia, pronto a schizzarle non appena le avrà a tiro._

_Jen ride di gusto, seguita da Judy. Henry unisce le loro mani e le lascia, raggiungendo di corsa il fratello maggiore, gli salta al collo e si fa lanciare in acqua. Entrambe assistono divertite allo spettacolo, avanzando verso l’acqua. Le loro dita intrecciate._

_"Cazzo ma è freddissima!", Jen esclama a corto d’aria per lo shock termico._

"Judy, credo che la mamma abbia appena mosso un dito!", Charlie esclama non riuscendo a contenere l’eccitazione. Il piccolo Henry sgrana gli occhi per la sorpresa, trattenendo il fiato.

Judy si avvicina al ragazzo, che ha lo sguardo fisso sulla mano della madre. "Non ne sono sicuro ma mi pare di aver sentito un movimento, cazzo!", dichiara emozionato. "Scusa Judy! Scusa mamma!", aggiunge arrossendo. Avevano stabilito di fare attenzione ai toni e alle parolacce, in quella stanza, ma è stato più forte di lui.

"Va bene Char, capisco il momento, sono sicura che la mamma non si offenderà", la mora lo rassicura facendole l’occhiolino.

"Okay, allora, che ne dite di cominciare a fare quel che ci hanno suggerito i medici?", propone con voce tremante. L’emozione del momento le ha provocato una scarica di adrenalina tale che si sente le gambe molli e il cuore in gola. I due giovani annuiscono all’unisono e Charlie le cede il posto raggiungendo il fratello dalla parte opposta del letto. Posa una mano sull’avambraccio della madre per farle sentire la sua presenza.

Judy prende la mano di Jen nella sua e si piega verso il suo orecchio, le sue dita vanno immediatamente e automaticamente alla fronte della bionda.

"Jen, tesoro, sono Judy, qui ci sono anche Henry e Charlie", alza brevemente lo sguardo verso di loro.

"Ciao Mamma", il piccolo saluta con voce dolce.

"Ehi mamma", Charlie gli fa eco.

"Siamo in ospedale, giorni fa abbiamo avuto un piccolo incidente io e te. Io sto bene e i ragazzi anche. Tu hai preso una bella botta però e hai bisogno di riposare per guarire, fai con calma. Noi siamo sempre qui con te. Puoi aprire gli occhi, o muovere una mano, se te la senti"

Dopo un lungo attimo, i tre trattengono il fiato quando un lieve tremolio si manifesta sulle palpebre della donna.

"Brava, piccola, ti abbiamo vista", Judy la incoraggia cercando di mantenere il tono della voce fermo, nonostante le lacrime che le hanno velocemente riempito gli occhi.

Charlie circonda le spalle del fratello con un braccio e lo attira a sé, respirando pesantemente.

"Si mamma, grande!", aggiunge con voce ferma.

"Dai mamma", il piccolo partecipa con un sorriso.

"Adesso dobbiamo chiamare il medico, tesoro, così viene a darti un’occhiata, okay? Noi siamo sempre qui con te, tranquilla", le sussurra schiacciando il pulsante per chiamare l’assistenza.


	7. Risvegli

**Capitolo Sette: Risvegli**

Nel breve lasso di tempo che i medici impiegano per raggiungere la stanza di Jen, lei è nuovamente scivolata nel coma, a parte quel breve guizzo di un singolo dito avvertito da Charlie e il tremolio delle palpebre di cui tutti e tre componenti della famiglia sono stati testimoni, non ci sono state altre manifestazioni. Le reazioni alla scala di Glasgow sono state nulle, poco dopo quel primo, brevissimo risveglio. Ma i medici sono ottimisti e incoraggiano i tre a ripetere la procedura che hanno adottato, ogni qualvolta la paziente reagiscaa qualsiasi stimolo o manifesti i segni di un risveglio.

I ragazzi hanno insistito per non muoversi dall’ospedale, per il momento, vogliono essere presenti per i prossimi risvegli. Judy non ha protestato, anzi, li ha incoraggiati a rimanere. È notte, lei ha ceduto loro la propria branda. Henry si è addormentato sfinito tra le braccia del fratello, che tenta di stare il più fermo possibile per non disturbare il suo riposo.

Osserva silenzioso Judy, che siede accanto al letto della madre, la sua mano non lascia mai il contatto con quella di Jen. Ogni tanto il suo pollice le accarezza dolcemente il dorso, ogni tanto la mora solleva l’altro braccio, portando la mano corrispondente ai capelli e alla fronte della bionda.

_"Ti piace? Parker?"_

_"Non lo so, come si fa a capire se ti piace una persona?"_

_"Beh, ecco… senti come… di volerla sempre accanto, hai voglia di condividere tutto con lei. E ti fa sentire al sicuro. E tira fuori il meglio di te. Ti senti vulnerabile e-…"_

Chiude gli occhi con forza, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime che minacciano di sfuggire al suo controllo - _cazzo di femminuccia-,_ ora lo sa cosa vuol dire quando ti piace qualcuno. Quando ami qualcuno. Gli basta guardare Judy, adesso. Gli basta richiamare alla memoria sua madre e Judy insieme. Deglutisce rumorosamente, - _cazzo-._ E poi non riesce a trattenere un singhiozzo.

Judy lo raggiunge e gli tende la mano, consapevole del suo stato, facendogli segno di seguirlo fuori. Lui non la prende, ma si alza lentamente e la segue, tentando furiosamente di asciugarsi le lacrime che seguitano a rotolargli giù per le guance nonostante i suoi sforzi.

"Va bene, Charlie, tira fuori tutto. Fa bene piangere a volte, piccolo", la donna lo consola appena usciti nel corridoio deserto.

"No, Judy, non va bene, okay?", il ragazzo sbotta a bassa voce premendosi i palmi delle mani sugli occhi. Judy gli passa un braccio sulle spalle e lo guida verso le sedie dietro di loro.

"Ti va di parlarne?", propone dolcemente.

"Quando mamma si è operata, papà a malapena si faceva vedere. Solo perché eravamo noi ad insistere nel venire a trovarla", dichiara sforzandosi di mantenere la voce ferma. Judy resta in silenzio, non sapendo bene cosa dire. Gli accarezza le spalle, nel tentativo di essere di consolazione, in qualche modo.

"L’ha lasciata sola, Judy!", racconta in tono ferito e disgustato. "Loro non immaginavano che io sapessi, ma lo vedevo, quando la sera tardi se ne andava nella dependance", prosegue singhiozzando.

"Talvolta le cose tra due persone che si amano non sono così semplici, Char", Judy afferma in tono delicato. "Non si può giudicare dall’esterno", aggiunge con diplomazia.

"Io non voglio giudicare. Ma un paio di occhi ce li ho. Non ho mai visto il papà e la mamma uniti come lo siete voi due, nemmeno quando ero piccolo", afferma guardandola negli occhi. "Pensavo di essermi fatto un’idea di cosa fosse l’amore, ma non ne sapevo proprio un cazzo, finché non sei arrivata tu"

"Charlie-…", Judy tenta di fermarlo, ma lui la interrompe subito.

"Va bene, Judy", si affretta a precisare. "Cazzo non ho mai visto la mamma così felice intorno a qualcuno che non fossimo io e Henry." Ma questo mi porta a rivalutare il papà e la mamma, e fa male, cazzo!", il ragazzo continua a singhiozzare.

Lei resta in silenzio, lasciandolo sfogare. Il punto adesso non è precisare la relazione tra Jen e lei. Anche perché, visti gli avvenimenti poco prima dell’incidente, non saprebbe neanche cosa precisare.

"Ho passato mesi a incolpare mamma per quell’unica cazzo di volta che ha perso le staffe e l’ha sbattuto fuori di casa! Ma lui se lo meritava! E io non ho mai fatto nulla per sostenerla o consolarla, anzi", il giovane prosegue nel suo sfogo.

"Tesoro tu sei ancora un ragazzino, non puoi incolparti o sentirti responsabile per-…", ma Charlie la interrompe di nuovo.

"È sempre stato preso dal suo sogno di diventare un cazzo di musicista e l’ha lasciata sola ad ammazzarsi di lavoro per noi", si tocca il mignolo, a contare un "uno".

"L’ha abbandonata quando ha deciso di farsi operare per non rischiare di lasciarci orfani e da allora non l’ha neanche più guardata", l’anulare, a segnare un "due". "Lo sai che quando è tornata dall’ospedale non riusciva neanche ad alzare le braccia e ha dovuto assumere un’assistente personale per potersi almeno dare una cazzo di lavata?"

Digrigna i denti dalla rabbia e si tocca il medio a indicare un "tre", sospira pesantemente. "L’ha tradita per oltre un anno e mezzo, con una tipa che avrà si e no cinque o sei anni più di me!", adesso la sua faccia è contorta dal dolore e dal risentimento e Judy non riesce più a trattenersi e lo stringe forte cercando di calmarlo.

"Basta, tesoro… coraggio, va tutto bene", lo rassicura.

"Lui le ha detto che la mamma era morta e che ci stava crescendo da solo", confessa, singhiozzando. "Io lo sapevo, cazzo, e non ho fatto un cazzo di niente. Non le ho detto nulla nemmeno dopo l’incidente. E l’ho sentita piangere non so quante volte-…"

"Charlie, adesso basta!", Judy lo afferra per le spalle allontanandosi per guardarlo con decisione negli occhi. Lui si blocca, spiazzato dalla sua presa di posizione.

"Ascoltami bene, okay? Non ti puoi incolpare per qualcosa di cui non sei responsabile, primo, e secondo, tenere qualcuno a cui si vuole bene all’oscuro di qualcosa a volte è necessario a proteggerlo. E io sono sicura che, anche se inconsciamente, tu non abbia detto niente alla mamma di Bambi proprio per questo motivo", Judy conclude guardandolo sgranare gli occhi.

"Si tesoro, a un certo punto la mamma e io lo abbiamo scoperto. È acqua passata oramai", lo rassicura accarezzandogli una guancia.

"Coraggio, piccolo, asciughiamoci queste lacrime, ricomponiamoci e torniamo dentro prima che tuo fratello si svegli tutto solo", suggerisce asciugandogli il viso.

"Hai mai tenuto nascosto qualcosa alla mamma, o lei a te?", il giovane domanda.

"Oh, non hai idea, tesoro!", confessa cercando di alleggerire l’atmosfera. "Ma adesso abbiamo raggiunto un punto d’incontro"

"Beh suppongo sia successo ogni volta che vi siete mollate", Charlie ragiona provando a sghignazzare.

"Ok, Charlie, un’ultima cosa", Judy aggiunge colta da un improvviso imbarazzo.

"La mamma e io… ecco noi non siamo-…", Charlie sbotta in una risata.

"Oh, dai Judy! È evidente da un bel po’, e poi ho trovato la lettera della mamma", afferma grattandosi la testa imbarazzato.

- _cazzo!-_

"Scusa, volevo fumare una canna per il mio compleanno, ma alla fine non l’ho presa perché nel frattempo voi vi siete schiantate e mi avete rovinato tutto"

"Oh, aspetta", a Judy si è gelato il sangue nelle vene al pensiero della lettera, ma dopo un attimo di mancamento intuisce che Charlie è troppo sereno per averla letta. "Non ci siamo schiantate, ci sono venuti addosso!", prende tempo e osserva il ragazzo, per cercare di capire se abbia o meno sbirciato ciò che Jen le ha scritto. - _È la sua cazzo di stupidità, avrebbe dovuto nasconderla meglio, quella lettera, o meglio bruciarla, ma come avrebbe potuto? -Ti amo più del vino. Grazie per l’amore che hai per me e i nostri ragazzi-,_ si schiarisce la voce e non riesce a non domandare. "Non l’hai letta, la lettera, vero?"

"Sei matta? Non sono mica così sfigato da voler sbavare su una disgustosa lettera d’amore!", il giovane risponde offeso. La mora tira un sospiro di sollievo, cercando di mostrarsi indifferente.

"Comunque… ecco… davvero, noi non siamo… non siamo insieme, Charlie. Sul serio", precisa.

"Beh, farò finta di crederti, okay?", lui ribatte alzando un sopracciglio. "Però dovreste, Judy. Dico sul serio. È bello vedervi insieme. Henry un paio di volte mi ha chiesto come mai non ci avete ancora detto nulla, sai? Lui ti adora davvero", abbozza un sorriso mesto, ancora provato dallo sfogo di poco prima.

"Okay basta con le fantasie, adesso. Sono sicura che se dovessero cambiare le cose tra me e la tua mamma, anche lei vorrebbe parlarvene, quindi, stai sereno, si?", Judy conclude esortandolo ad avviasi verso la porta della stanza di Jen.

"Quando cambieranno!", il ragazzo precisa, sicuro di sé.

"Si, si, ora chiudi la bocca, furbetto", la mora sghignazza un po’ più leggera.

————

Nei seguenti due giorni Jen si risveglia a intervalli piuttosto regolari, mai per non più di dieci, massimo quindici minuti ogni volta. I ragazzi sono stanchi, ma resistono dormendo a turno, anche Judy è riuscita a stendersi qualche ora, ognuno di loro con l’impegno di allertare gli altri, quando la donna mostra i primi segni di un imminente risveglio. La prima volta che ha aperto gli occhi, faceva fatica a tenere lo sguardo fisso su qualcuno di loro, ma reagiva quando la chiamavano. La seconda volta i medici erano già presenti e l’hanno sollecitata provando con stimoli dolorosi. La terza e la quarta volta si è agitata, trovandosi un tubo in gola e solo le parole dolci e rassicuranti di Judy sono riuscite a calmarla. Ha pianto, enormi lacrimoni che si schiantavano sonoramente sul guanciale sotto la sua testa.

Ma la quinta volta è stata da primo premio, quando ha alzato gli occhi al cielo all’ennesimo zelante riassunto diJudy sul come e sul perché si trovasse lì, esprimendo a tutti, medici compresi, seppur senza pronunciar parola, che si è rotta le palle di essere ragguagliata sull’accaduto perché non è una cazzo di vecchia rincoglionita.

A quella manifestazione Charlie è scoppiato a ridere di gusto esclamando "Che cazzo ma’, mi hai distrutto la macchina!", Henry ha azzardato un premuroso abbraccio attorno ai suoi fianchi e Judy è scoppiata in un pianto di sollievo.

A quel punto i medici hanno provato a ridurre un po’ più drasticamente i barbiturici e dopo neanche ventiquattro ore hanno tentato con successo l’estubazione.

I ragazzi hanno ripreso la scuola dopo qualche giorno di assenza ed sono tornati a stare da Lorna.

————

La mattina appena passata, Jen ha ricominciato ad assumere una leggera dieta liquida. La sua voce è ancora rauca a causa dell’irritazione provocata dal tubo endotracheale. Sollecitata da Judy più volte al giorno, su suggerimento del fisioterapista che si prende cura di lei per una mezz’ora ogni mattina, la bionda riesce a muovere le braccia ogni volta con meno sforzo di quella precedente. Benché faccia più fatica con il braccio sinistro, essendo sul lato delle costole rotte. I medici le hanno detto che ci vorrà del tempo, prima che il dolore sparisca del tutto, anche a causa della sua età, pericolosamente vicina alla menopausa. Se avesse potuto, li avrebbe letteralmente fulminati con un’occhiataccia. Ma i supereroi non esistono e lei ha ripiegato mostrandosi abbattuta quel tanto che è bastato perché Judy s’impegnasse a consolarla.

Non ha idea di che ore siano, quando si sveglia con un senso di oppressione al petto. Prima di aprire gli occhi, viene colta dalla paura. Tenta un paio di respiri profondi, e a parte il bruciore alla gola, che comunque sta diminuendo,e il dolore alle costole, abbastanza sopportabile, non le pare ci siano complicazioni. Azzarda a sollevare una palpebra.

Un paio di dolci occhi nocciola la stanno fissando a non più di quindici centimetri dai suoi. Distende la zona sopra le sopracciglia nel tentativo di non storcere gli occhi. Judy le sorride, con la testa appoggiata sul suo torace. Il senso di oppressione, in effetti, non è poi così potente, e si rende conto che la donna sta cercando di trattenere la maggior parte del suo peso per non gravarle addosso.

"Ciao", le sussurra con sguardo adorante.

"Cazzo, Jude. Devo avere un procione morto da una settimana in bocca, allontanati dalla mia faccia!", cerca di scherzare strascicando le parole e cercando di deviare il flusso d’aria che le esce dalle labbra lontano dalla mora.

"È vero", l’altra sghignazza tranquilla.

"Ehi, vaffanculo!", le risponde scherzosamente.

"Ma non me ne frega niente", Judy precisa seguitando a sorriderle.

"Allora avvicinati che voglio darti un bacio", Jen chiede dolcemente.

"Non sulle labbra, stramba! Mica voglio ucciderti!", protesta cercando di allungare il collo verso la fronte dell’altra.

Judy le accarezza la guancia, mentre si avvicina offrendole la fronte. Un morbido bacio indugia sulla sua pelle. Lei chiude gli occhi godendosi la sensazione piacevole delle farfalle nello stomaco.

"Sembri esausta, piccola", Jen osserva con voce premurosa. Con un po’ di sforzo, riesce a sollevare il braccio e a sfiorarle il viso con le dita per qualche secondo, dopodiché lo abbandona su quello della donna, ancorandosi con la mano alla sua spalla.

————

"Non ora, piccolo", Charlie sussurra al fratellino, bloccandogli la strada verso la porta.

"Perché?", Henry domanda perplesso.

Il maggiore si mette un dito davanti alle labbra per suggerirgli di fare silenzio, gli mette una mano sulla spalla e lo guida lentamente verso la porta socchiusa. Con l’altra mano la spinge quanto basta perché si possa vedere all’interno e gli fa cenno di sbirciare dentro.

I due fratelli assistono sorridenti alla tenera scena della mamma e di Judy. Nessuno dei due osa respirare. Nessuno dei due osa allontanarsi.

————

"Ehi, Jude", Jen sussurra, "Non voltarti", le ordina giocosamente. "Abbiamo un paio di spettatori", la informa.

"Si?", la donna le sorride complice.

"Sono troppo divertenti, che dici, li teniamo in sospeso per un po’?", le fa l’occhiolino.

"Harding, certo che sei proprio dispettosa!", Judy commenta sghignazzando insieme all’altra.

"Okay, ragazzi, entrate, non passate per niente inosservati", la mamma alza un po’ la voce per farsi sentire.

I due fratelli si guardano imbarazzati, poi il piccolo si fionda sorridente verso il letto, rallentando solo all’ultimo secondo, per paura di far male alla madre. Il grande si gratta nervosamente la testa e varca la soglia con un sorriso mesto.


	8. Stessa Barca

**Capitolo Otto: Stessa Barca**

"Char…", Jen borbotta con voce impastata osservando il figlio avvicinarsi prontamente al suo letto.

"Ehi, Ma’, come ti senti?", il ragazzo le porge il bicchiere colmo d’acqua e la donna succhia dalla cannuccia un paio di sorsate, facendogli segno di alzare lo schienale del letto, così da poter stare un po’ più eretta.

"Dove sono tuo fratello e Judy?", la bionda domanda rigirandosi il bicchiere tra le mani. Una smorfia di dolore le segna il volto. Ora che l’effetto dei potenti tranquillanti sta svanendo, le sue costole e la sua schiena malandati iniziano a farsi sentire, - _Signora Harding, dovrà essere paziente col suo corpo, ormai è vicina alla menopausa e-Cazzo! Vaffanculo Doc!_ -

"Judy è andata a casa a prendere non so cosa, Henry ha voluto accompagnarla", il giovane rimette a posto il bicchiere e torna a sedersi vicino alla mamma.

"Ah si, ora ricordo", lei risponde ripensando a quanto Judy fosse costernata dall’aver conservato quella lettera e dal fatto che Charlie l’avesse trovata. Ma Jen, sollevata dal fatto che il figlio non l’avesse aperta, l’ha tranquillizzata e insieme hanno deciso che è meglio tenerla in cassaforte. Questo è il motivo più importante per il quale la mora è corsa a casa.

"Finalmente potrò togliermi questa cazzo di camiciola aperta sul culo e infilarmi in un vero pigiama!", la bionda si passa una mano sui capelli, finalmente puliti, dopo il primo vero bagno da giorni. Era sollevata quando le hanno tolto la fasciatura alla testa, constatando che la porzione di capelli che le hanno rasato per operarla sia minima e soprattuto resti coperta dal resto della sua chioma.

"Sai… Judy mi ha raccontato del tuo piccolo sfogo di qualche giorno fa", la donna azzarda osservando il figlio che improvvisamente alza gli occhi al cielo, a disagio.

"Certo, avrei dovuto immaginarlo, niente segreti tra voi due, eh?", il ragazzo scuote il capo con aria delusa, tornando a concentrarsi sul proprio cellulare.

"Non è entrata nei particolari, però si, me lo ha detto. Abbiamo passato troppi casini nascondendoci cose, in passato. Non vogliamo più che funzioni così", Charlie valuta in silenzio le sue parole e, anche se non è pronto ad ammetterlo, sa perfettamente che hanno un senso.

"È solo che…", il ragazzo si arrende all’evidenza che la madre non lascerà correre, e forse una parte di lui vuole persino liberarsi con lei da certi pensieri e colpe che si sente addosso. La mamma ha ragione, nascondersi cose in famiglia non ha niente di positivo. Se solo lui avesse parlato quando ha scoperto del papà, forse lui ora sarebbe ancora vivo. Magari non sarebbero più una famiglia, magari lui e la mamma si sarebbero separati. Ma lui sarebbe ancora vivo.

"Mi dispiace, mamma", le dice con le lacrime agli occhi.

La donna allunga un braccio per accarezzargli il viso e asciugare una singola lacrima sfuggita al suo controllo.

"Per che cosa, piccolo?", Jen domanda con voce dolce.

"Sapevo di Bambi, e non ho mai detto nulla", lui ammette, incapace di articolare meglio i propri pensieri ed esprimersi di conseguenza.

Jen resta in silenzio per un lungo attimo, cercando di vincere un moto di risentimento verso di lui che non si sarebbe aspettata di provare.

"Papà era la persona che si prendeva cura di voi, che vi portava a scuola, che parlava coi professori, che giocava con voi, che badava alla casa e ci nutriva tutti. Era un padre fantastico. È naturale che tu volessi proteg-"

"Già, e tu nel frattempo?", il figlio la interrompe.

"Charlie, non devi sentirti in colpa per come sono andate le cose tra papà e me", Jen lo rassicura con amore. "Non era una tua responsabilità, ma solo nostra. Okay, tesoro?"

"Okay, ma…", il giovane tira su col naso un paio di volte. "Stavolta non me ne starò zitto. So che non sono affari miei, ma Judy è diversa. E io te lo devo dire", si affretta a proseguire.

"No, Charlie, basta! Non voglio sentire paragoni di questo genere!", la madre lo ferma con decisione, consapevole del fatto che, per quanto ingiusto, anche lei indugia spesso su certi pensieri.

"Okay, allora! Niente paragoni, ho capito, scusa, hai ragione, però stammi a sentire, okay?", il ragazzo insiste imperterrito, per niente intimorito dal tono fermo della madre.

Jen alza gli occhi al cielo e allarga le braccia a mezz’aria, sconfitta dalla sua insistenza.

"Non mandare tutto a puttane!", lui l’ammonisce secco.

"Cosa?", la donna sgrana gli occhi, colta totalmente di sorpresa da quelle parole.

"Mamma, dai, Judy ha negato e lo capisco, ma tu me lo puoi anche dire, per noi va bene", il ragazzo afferma in tono sereno.

"Negato cosa? Che ti dovrei dire?", lei domanda sospettando già quale sia la risposta del figlio e vagamente delusa da Judy.

"Sul serio, Ma’? Se ne sono accorti tutti già da un bel pezzo, e se nessuno ha il coraggio di aprire bocca è solo perché tutti conoscono il tuo carattere di merda", Charlie prosegue, ormai quasi divertito dalla piega ridicola che sta prendendo la conversazione.

"Ehi!", la donna esclama offesa guardandolo in cagnesco. Poi d’un tratto si affloscia, sconfitta.

"Oh mio Dio, Charlie! Cazzo non posso credere che sto discutendo di questo con mio figlio!", esclama incredula portandosi le mani ai capelli in un gesto di divertita frustrazione.

"Beh, vuoi sapere una cosa? Ve ne siete accorti tutti, tranne noi!", gli confessa sentendosi stupida.

"Non ci posso credere!", lui ribatte sghignazzando.

"Beh sono stati mesi… difficili… avevamo altro a cui pensare, okay?", la donna si giustifica con un lieve imbarazzo, più al pensiero di quanto siano state cieche entrambe che per altro. Osserva il figlio scuotere il capo, ancora col sorriso sulle labbra.

"Assurdo, mamma! Cazzo, lasciatelo dire! Ci avete fatto da genitori per mesi, hai passato più tempo con lei da quando è entrata a far parte della nostra famiglia di quanto tu possa averne passato con tutto il cazzo di vicinato da che io mi ricordi. Le hai affidato la nostra custodia. La casa, tutto. Siete sempre schifosamente appiccicate, cazzo! E da quanto tempo non passa la notte nella dependance?"

Jen arrossisce di colpo, consapevole delle implicazioni di quell’ultima domanda, ma prima che possa intervenire, il figlio scoppia in una risata fragorosa.

_"Non siete usciti dall’auto? E che cos’avreste fatto, chiusi lì per CINQUE ore?", Charlie non aveva potuto fare a meno d’incrociare lo sguardo di Judy, chiedendo silenziosamente -Glielo devo spiegare sul serio?-_

"Cosa cazzo hai da ridere, adesso?", domanda, confusa.

"Scusa, Ma’, ripensavo a quando… lasciamo stare. Beh, spero che questa brutta esperienza vi faccia aprire gli occhi una volta per tutte, sul serio, ormai siete ridicole, cazzo", il ragazzo afferma tornando serio.

"Si, beh… suppongo tu abbia ragione", Jen afferma a disagio, focalizzando la propria attenzione sul tessuto del lenzuolo che le copre le gambe.

"Cazzo, si! Forse la botta alla testa ti è servita!", il giovane scherza.

"Beh ci stavamo arrivando già prima, se proprio lo vuoi sapere!", la madre concede alzando un sopracciglio con nonchalance. È strano parlare con lui di questo, ma forse anche liberatorio. In un certo senso, glielo deve.

"Davvero? Racconta!", lui domanda, interessato.

"Adesso non ti allargare!", la madre l’ammonisce.

"Hai ragione, meglio di no!", il figlio esclama, fingendo un’espressione schifata. "Vado a prendere qualcosa da bere", annuncia sollevato, lasciando la madre ai propri pensieri.

Forse Charlie ha ragione, forse è proprio assurdo, cazzo, che non se ne siano accorte prima, pensa, rilassando la testa sul cuscino e fissando con sguardo assente il bianco della parete.

Chiude gli occhi, abbandonandosi ai ricordi dei mesi passati, sforzandosi d’individuare il momento esatto in cui collocare un cambiamento nella loro dinamica, ma è impossibile, cazzo. Non c’è un momento preciso, ma un’infinità di attimi, anche quelli dolorosi, in cui la relazione tra lei e Judy era semplicemente incomparabile, unica e in continuo divenire.

Ciò che era successo alla presenza inconsapevole di Lorna, ad esempio, cazzo, quello si che era stato… non sa nemmeno come definirlo. Okay, un azzardo. Okay forse anche un gioco, in parte. Ma cazzo c’era stata una complicità tale tra di loro in quell’ufficio! Era questo che aveva reso quel momento assolutamente speciale e unico.

E il bacio che era seguito nell’ascensore? Ripensa alla sensazione delle labbra di Judy sulle sue, al suo sguardo pieno di amore, mentre l’ha attirata a sé. Alla delicatezza e alla dolcezza di quel primo (e unico, a dirla tutta), vero bacio.

E ripensa alla naturalezza con cui, invece, si erano scambiate automaticamente quel fugace bacio quella sera nel portico di casa. Era stato come se tutti quei mesi passati non potessero che portarle inevitabilmente a quel… punto di svolta?

Ripensa a quando si è svegliata un paio di giorni prima, incontrando quello stesso sguardo, e capisce che era stato come guardarsi allo specchio, perché lei sa di avere la stessa cazzo di disgustosa espressione quando guarda Judy, adesso più che mai.

Tutte queste capriole di pensieri le fanno girare la testa, cazzo! Quindi siamo proprio innamorate, cazzo! Forse è un po’ troppo presuntuoso, affermarlo per entrambe, pensa razionalmente. Ma ne è così fottutamente sicura che non può proprio farne a meno. E poi si blocca per un attimo, aspettandosi una qualche reazione negativa da parte della sua razionalità. Niente.

"Mamma!", appena la porta si spalanca, il piccolo Henry corre verso il letto salutandola con un largo sorriso. Uscire un po’ da quell’ospedale gli ha fatto decisamente bene.

"Sono contento che sei sveglia, Shandy e sua mamma ti salutano, e Karen mi ha detto di dirti che ha un nuovo vino da farvi assaggiare e che non vede l’ora che torni a casa", Jen alza gli occhi al cielo al pensiero dei vicini che non ha mai considerato e che solo grazie a Judy ha imparato ad accettarli come una parte, anche se marginale, della loro quotidianità.

Judy sghignazza alla sua espressione, mentre si avvicina abbandonando due borse sulla sedia. Come sempre si china verso la sua fronte posandovi un delicato bacio e sorridendole subito dopo, - _disgustoso-_ , Jen pensa dimenticandosi di respirare per un momento.

"Stai bene?", la mora le domanda lisciandole una ciocca di capelli. Jen le risponde con un sorriso e un semplice cenno del capo.

"Solo un po’ dolorante", dichiara sperando in qualche coccola extra, - _Ew, Harding! Eh sì, tu di sicuro si che sei innamorata, cazzo!"-_

"Coraggio, Jen, ancora un paio di giorni e ti lamenterai a casa", Judy commenta. È così contenta di portare Jen a casa che non vede l’ora. Il pensiero che possano tornare alla loro routine quotidiana, anche se vorrà dire riprendere il lavoro a breve, magari part-time per poter continuare ad assisterla, la riempie di energie, nonostante le ultime due settimane siano state sfiancanti sia fisicamente sia emozionalmente.

————

Dopo essersi goduta la compagnia dei figli per un po’, Jen li invita a lasciare la stanza e aspettarla nel corridoio, in modo da potersi finalmente infilare nel suo pigiama e muovere i primi passi fuori da quella cazzo di stanza.

Non appena resta sola con Judy, un piccolo dilemma fa capolino nella sua testa. Fino a quel momento, sono state le infermiere a prendersi cura della sua igiene personale. E benché oramai riesca a muovere gli arti superiori abbastanza agevolmente, ha ancora bisogno di assistenza per quanto riguarda la sua stabilità a stare eretta, un po’ per la debolezza alle gambe, un po’ per il dolore alle costole.

È indubbio che, in questo momento, come per i prossimi giorni, quando tornerà a casa, avrà bisogno di aiuto. Per lavarsi, per vestirsi, per salire e scendere le scale, sicuramente. Per un attimo le passa perla testa di chiamare la donna che l’ha assistita dopo la mastectomia, ma esclude subito l’eventualità. Lei s’incazzerebbe a morte se le loro parti fossero invertite e fosse Judy ad avere bisogno del suo aiuto.

Si scopre le gambe e si siede di lato sul materasso, coprendosi il fondoschiena con l’ammasso di lenzuola. Non è che non voglia il suo aiuto, anzi. Ma dopo quello che di recente è successo tra loro, ecco, si sente un tantino a disagio, cazzo! Insomma, non è proprio il massimo del romanticismo, no? - _Harding, vedi di non mettere il carro davanti ai buoi, cogliona che non sei altro!_ -, vivere questa nuova fase del loro rapporto dovendo dipendere proprio da Judy. Si tira il camice fin sotto le ginocchia.

"Jude…", si schiarisce la voce portandosi istintivamente le braccia attorno al seno, aspettando che la mora si volti a guardarla.

"Eccomi, va tutto bene?", la donna domanda notando la sua espressione preoccupata. Si avvicina posando il pigiama sul letto. Le sorride, lisciandole una ciocca di capelli, con la punta delle dita le sfiora il contorno del viso cercando il suo sguardo.

"Lo so… è un po’ imbarazzante, vero?", ammette osservandola sospirare con sollievo e guardarla con espressione vagamente frustrata.

"Ssssiiii, scusa!", Jen sibila a denti stretti.

"Scusa di cosa? Cioè, se fossi al tuo posto, probabilmente mi sentirei allo stesso modo… Beh… è imbarazzante anche da questa parte. Voglio dire… uhm, cioè dopo…", la donna annaspa grattandosi un sopracciglio.

"Quindi suppongo che siamo sulla stessa barca", Jen l’interrompe ridacchiando con tenerezza. L’idea che anche Judy stia sperimentando le stesse emozioni la tranquillizza.

"Già, pare che ultimamente siamo sulla stessa barca su un sacco di cose", l’altra risponde ammiccando e facendosi contagiare dalle sue risate.

"Davvero?", la bionda sussurra e le prende una mano tirandola a sé, incoraggiata dalla sua risposta. Alza il viso per poterla guardare negli occhi. La sensazione delle sue ginocchia a contatto con i fianchi di Judy le provoca un’ondata di calore che si espande velocemente verso il suo basso ventre e risale disturbando le farfalle parcheggiate nel suo stomaco, facendole svolazzare quà e là e un po’ ovunque, cazzo.

Il bisogno di baciarsi è così fottutamente forte che è impossibile fermarsi, per entrambe. Sorridono, mentre le loro labbra si sfiorano in un morbido e casto bacio.

È Judy ad allontanarsi poco dopo, leggendo un leggero moto di frustrazione nell’espressione di Jen, lascia che la sua fronte riposi su quella della bionda.

"Sai cosa facciamo? Ti aiuterò solo quando sarà proprio necessario, e tu, da brava, ti farai aiutare, senza tante storie. Non toccherò e non guarderò a meno che non sia costretta o che tu lo voglia. Che te ne pare?"


	9. Sangue di Giuda

**Capitolo Nove: Sangue di Giuda**

Al diciassettesimo giorno, Jen ha il via libera dei medici per tornare a casa, con la raccomandazione di muoversi il più possibile, ma evitando i carichi, e soprattuto facendo attenzione alle costole ancora in via di guarigione.

"Ah, non si preoccupi, Dottore, è difficile dimenticarsene, se ogni volta che provi a fare un respiro un po’ più profondo ti ritrovi a soffrire come Giulio Cesare nelle Idi di Marzo!", Jen scherza dalla sua sedia oltre la scrivania del primario.

Il medico è intento a firmare i fogli per le sue dimissioni, annuisce assente alla battuta. Chiude la cartella clinica e la porge a Jen assieme a un flacone di colore arancio.

"Grazie, ma preferisco non prendere roba troppo forte, credo che mi affiderò a dell’ibuprofene, se proprio il dolore dovesse diventare insopportabile", Jen dice rifiutando il medicinale.

"Non sono antidolorifici, signora Harding, sono integratori di calcio e vitamina D", l’uomo specifica compilando un altro documento, "Un paio di compresse al mattino insieme alla colazione saranno sufficienti"

Judy lancia uno sguardo preoccupato a Jen e le posa delicatamente una mano sul ginocchio, conscia che la donna stia fumando dalla rabbia. La bionda si volta verso di lei fingendo nonchalance, ma la sua faccia livida esprime un desiderio omicida. Judy afferra il flacone ringraziando frettolosamente il medico.

"Ecco la ricevuta per l’assicurazione", l’uomo in camice bianco sorride gentile, ignaro di essere ancora in pericolo di vita.

La mora trascina Jen fuori dallo studio, facendo sempre più fatica a mantenere un atteggiamento serio, le pare quasi di vedere il fumo uscirle dal naso e dalle orecchie.

"Andiamo ragazzi", Jen fa cenno ai figli di avviarsi verso l’uscita, mentre posa un braccio attorno alle spalle di Judy per farsi aiutare. "Dammi un po’ quel cazzo di flacone", ordina acida.

"Jen", Judy l’ammonisce. "Eddai Jude", la bionda insiste. "No, non te lo do, okay? Lo so che finirebbe in quel secchio laggiù", si giustifica mentre camminano, "E io non ho voglia di doverci rovistare dentro per recuperarlo", si giustifica. Jen alza gli occhi al cielo, sconfitta.

"Tra dieci giorni gliela faccio vedere io la cazzo di menopausa a quel ciarlatano! Vediamo che faccia farà quando gli sventolerò un cazzo di tampone usato davanti al muso!", Judy scoppia a ridere immaginandosi la scena, sapendo bene che Jen sarebbe capacissima di metterla in atto. Ma poi la sente sghignazzare piano con una smorfia di dolore.

"Sei ridicola Jen", le dice dolcemente guardandola negli occhi, "Ma ti adoro", aggiunge sorridente.

La bionda le risponde con un sorriso disteso, le stringe la presa sulle spalle e si china per posare la fronte sulla sua.

"Ti adoro anche io", le sussurra lasciandole un leggero bacio sulla punta del naso.

————

"Judy, perché non sei passata dal centro?! Sono le 11.30 del mattino, mica l’ora di punta! Così ci metteremo il doppio del tempo per arrivare a casa!", Charlie si lamenta dal sedile posteriore.

Jen sta per dare man forte al figlio, abbassando ulteriormente lo schienale della sua seduta, ma appena sta per aprire bocca, la mora dice la sua.

"Il viale del centro è pieno di dossi e cunette per via delle radici dei pini, Charlie. Non credo che la schiena e le costole di tua mamma sarebbero tanto contente", Jen si volta a guardarla, commossa. Questa donna continua a sorprenderla sempre, cazzo! A lei non sarebbe mai venuto in mente!

Allunga un braccio e le posa una mano sul ginocchio, aspettando che si volti e con uno sguardo adorante le mima un "Grazie" sorridente. Judy risponde con un sorriso radioso e le stringe la mano, intrecciando le loro dita insieme.

Il piccolo Henry affonda un gomito nelle costole del fratello e lo guarda con occhi felici e un sorriso radioso. Il maggiore alza gli occhi al cielo, fingendosi infastidito e sbuffa una risata.

- _Missione compiuta! Sei un genio, Char!_ -, pensa, immaginando di darsi una gran pacca sulle spalle, fiero di sé. L’aveva quasi sentita arrivare, la critica acida di quella tonta di sua mamma. Meglio anticiparla, lui si era immaginato il motivo di quel percorso alternativo.

————

Le scale sono una gran faticaccia, tanto che per i primi tre giorni, Jen e Judy decidono di comune accordo, -beh quasi, diciamo che Jen si arrende all’insistenza di Judy-, che per la bionda sia meglio sistemarsi nella dependance e per paura di urtarla durante la notte e non lasciare i figli soli, Judy dormirà nella camera principale.

Si ritrovano a chiacchierare al telefono come una volta, fino a tarda notte, aspettando che il sonno vinca su una delle due, solitamente Jen.

Dopo la prima notte, in cui la bionda ha lottato con i cuscini per tentare di trovare una posizione abbastanza comoda da riuscire a riposare, la donna prende una decisione.

"Ehi Jude, vieni qui un momento", la chiama una mattina da bancone della cucina, dopo che i figli sono andati a scuola e la mora è intenta a versarsi il secondo caffè. Si avvicina a Jen, che sposta il suo portatile per permetterle di vedere il sito che sta consultando.

"Oh, hai intenzione di cambiare il letto?", le domanda offrendole la tazza di caffè fumante dalla quale ha appena sorseggiato il contenuto.

"Perché no? Il materasso ha già qualche anno e comincia a darmi problemi alla schiena, e con queste cazzo di costole, riposare lunga distesa è davvero un inferno. Pensavo che magari con una di queste reti che si sollevano e un materasso supertecnologico… che ne dici?", prende un sorso di caffè mentre guarda Judy annuire e le si appannano gli occhiali. Judy glieli toglie, pulisce le lenti con un bordo del suo vestito, glieli riposiziona sul naso e vi lascia un veloce bacio sulla punta.

"Si, perché no? Però fammi contribuire", l’altra esclama alzando un dito per enfatizzare il concetto.

"Ah non se ne parla!", Jen protesta scuotendo il capo.

"Oh… okay… ricevuto. Beh, tornerò a dormire nella dependance, allora", Judy la stuzzica fingendosi triste.

"Cosa?", la bionda esclama trattenendola per un braccio mentre lei tenta di allontanarsi. "Ehi vieni qui, dove vai?", ridacchia attirandola a sé. Le solleva entrambe le braccia finché non le ha allacciate dietro il suo collo e le posa le mani sui fianchi. Judy alza un sopracciglio, in attesa.

"E va bene, furbona!", si arrende alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Okay, si, hai ragione, _nostro_ il letto, _nostra_ la spesa", dichiara guardandola con adorazione. Judy la ringrazia posandole un delicato e morbido bacio sulle labbra.

"E non è solo per la schiena, lo sai, vero?", le sussurra Jen tra le labbra. Sbarazzarsi del letto che ha condiviso per anni col marito e averne uno nuovo tutto per loro, è un po’ come aggiungere valore e importanza a quello che stanno diventando insieme.

"Certo che lo so, piccola", Judy le risponde indugiando ancora tra un bacio e l’altro. "Sei pronta per lavarti?", le domanda poi, tornando al programma della mattinata.

"Si. Fammi completare l’ordine e ti raggiungo!"

————

L’idea di mettere uno sgabello dentro la doccia ha permesso a Jen di lavarsi senza l’aiuto della mora. Jen le è grata per rispettare i suoi tempi.

Judy sa quanto sia difficile per lei, vincere certi blocchi. Anni passati a incassare i rifiuti di un marito che non riusciva a superare il ribrezzo per il suo corpo, avrebbero fatto sentire uno schifo chiunque. L’idea che Ted avrebbe preferito rischiare di vederla morta ma con le sue tette piuttosto che viva al suo fianco le fa ribollire il sangue nelle vene.

Jen sa che non ha niente da temere, da Judy. Ma è difficile superare il trauma, anche se si tratta di Judy.Ma quasi più che questo, c’è l'idea farsi vedere nuda da lei per una questione di bisogno. Cazzo non vuole che la prima volta che si mostra nuda alla donna di cui è innamorata sia perché ha bisogno di aiuto nella propria cazzo di igiene personale!

Ma Judy sembra capire e condividere questo pensiero, e fortunatamente Jen è abbastanza agile ormai da riuscire a vestirsi, spogliarsi e lavarsi senza il suo aiuto, basta che abbia una sedia e tutto quello che le serve a portata di mano. Così Judy si occupa di farle trovare il bagno della dependance pronto con tutto l’occorrente.

L’unica eccezione, la cura dei capelli, Jen adora farsi asciugare e pettinare i capelli da Judy, e Judy adora mettersi d’impegno in quest’attività. Con Jen seduta a cavalcioni su una sedia, i gomiti appoggiati sullo schienale sul davanti, e lei seduta dietro sul bordo del letto, la prima metà delle loro mattinate passa sempre troppo velocemente.

La mattina in cui arriva il nuovo letto per la camera al piano superiore, Judy riceve una chiamata da un numero a lei sconosciuto.

"Oh, buongiorno Detective!", da un’occhiata a Jen storcendo la bocca, mimando il nome di Perez.

"No, siamo tornate a casa da qualche giorno e Jen sta abbastanza bene, si, sta recuperando in fretta", mentre parla al telefono, mantiene il contatto visivo con la bionda e le sorride per rassicurarla, il tono di Perez sembra tranquillo.

"Oh, ma certo, grazie dell’informazione, a presto Detective", Judy porge il telefono a Jen, facendole segno che Perez desidera scambiare due parole con lei. Prende timorosa il dispositivo e se lo avvicina all’orecchio, salutando il detective ne tono più rilassato di cui è capace.

"Oh, okay. No, no. Senta Detective, abbiamo passato un periodo difficile, la mia famiglia ed io vogliamo solo andare avanti. Chi cazzo se ne frega, siamo vive, grazie al cielo. Vogliamo solo stare insieme ed essere serene", un lungo silenzio aleggia nell’aria prima che Jen finalmente ringrazi e saluti la poliziotta e metta fine alla chiamata.

Jen abbraccia d’istinto Judy ed emette un sonoro e doloroso sospiro di sollievo. "Giorni fa hanno trovato Steve. Hanno attribuito l’omicidio ai Greci. Il caso è chiuso", le sussurra all’orecchio mentre i due operai nella stanza si scambiano un’occhiata d’intesa. Judy è contenta che Jen sia di spalle e non li abbia visti, altrimenti li avrebbe sistemati. Per un secondo le ritorna alla mente la figura da poveraccio di quello sfigato alla festa di matrimonio in cui si erano imbucate nell’Antelope Valley.

_"Oh mio Dio, mi scusi?! Non lo vede che siamo parecchio impegnate? Le sembra che la mia amica abbia voglia di ballare? Le serve un disegnino, stronzo?"_

"Oh, Dio, grazie al cielo!", Judy esala sollevata stringendo Jen un po’ troppo energicamente. Jen fa una smorfia di dolore ma non si lamenta, raggiunge un braccio della donna e allenta la presa dolcemente.

"Scusa, ero soprappensiero", l’altra commenta accorgendosi solo in quel momento della svista.

"Mi ha anche detto che non ci sono tracce del responsabile del nostro incidente", la bionda aggiunge poco interessata.

"Si me lo ha accennato, hai fatto bene a chiarire la nostra posizione. Vaffanculo allo stronzo, che si fotta, giusto?"

"Judy… modera il linguaggio, sembri me!", Jen scherza facendola ridere di gusto.

————

"Sangue di Giuda?", Jen lancia un’occhiata dubbiosa a Judy.

"Si, sapete, il mio amico Sergio, è italiano, è venuto a trovarmi un po’ di tempo fa e mi ha portato questo fantastico vino! Lo producono in una zona della bassa Lombardia, a sud del fiume Po. È un vino da dessert, nello specifico e così ho pensato che sarebbe perfetto con la tua crostata di ciliegie, Judy! Sangue di Giuda, Crostata di Judy, suona bene, no?", Karen cinguetta davanti alla soglia.

"Oh, grazie del pensiero Karen! Non vediamo l’ora di assaggiarlo!", Judy alza la voce per sovrastare il "ew" che sfugge dalla bocca della bionda all’assonanza tra il Sangue, Giuda e Judy.

"Sai che facciamo, Karen? La prossima volta che Judy farà la sua famosa crostata di ciliegie, ti chiamiamo e ce lo gustiamo insieme, che ne dici?", Jen taglia corto fingendo un sorriso radioso.

"Okay! Ci conto! Bentornate a casa, ragazze! A presto!", la vicina le saluta soddisfatta, allontanandosi prima che la padrona di casa le sbatta la porta in faccia come suo solito.

"Dicevi sul serio?", Judy domanda stupita dalla proposta di Jen.

"Certo che no!", la bionda scherza facendole l’occhiolino.

"A chi cazzo può venire in mente di chiamare il suo vino Sangue di Giuda?", commenta con esuberanza.

"Dai, andiamo a rifare il nostro fantastico letto! Non ho più intenzione di dormire senza di te nella dependance!", la sprona prendendola per mano e affrontando le scale, ormai non più inaccessibili alle sue gambe.


	10. Legami

**Capitolo Dieci: Legami**

"Dimmi la verità, è la prima volta?", Judy domanda dalla sua sdraio al bagliore della luna.

"Cazzo Judy, te l’ho già detto!", Charlie risponde spazientito ed eccitato.

"Okay okay, tanto per sapere come regolarsi!", si giustifica porgendogli lo spinello e l’accendino. "A te l’onore"

Il ragazzo accende e fa un paio di tiri trattenendo il fumo per qualche secondo.

"Ehi, vacci piano, campione!", la mora l’ammonisce, rifiutando quando il giovane le cede il turno.

"Ma come, tu non fumi?", lui domanda stupito.

"Non stasera, piccolo", lei dichiara sicura.

"Già, stasera sovrintendi, eh?", il ragazzo scherza.

"Certo che si!", Judy conferma. Osserva il ragazzo fare ancora qualche tiro e poi lo ferma, togliendogli lo spinello di mano.

"Ehi non ho l’ho ancora finito!", lui protesta.

"Fermati, per il momento. Aspettiamo un po’. Se tra una decina di minuti non ne senti ancora l’effetto, ti farò fare qualche altro tiro. Piuttosto, hai scelto della buona musica per l’occasione?", la donna domanda spostando l’attenzione del ragazzo verso l’attività che gli aveva suggerito giorni prima e che lui aveva accolto con entusiasmo.

"Beh in realtà solo una, me l’ha consigliata un mio compagno di scuola, ha detto che è perfetta da ascoltare mentre si è fatti", il ragazzo si avvicina per farle vedere il display del cellulare, mentre indossa le sue enormi cuffie.

"Wow, edificante!", Judy commenta divertita. Poi osserva incuriosita la copertina e il titolo della canzone scelta.

"Achilles, Agony and Ecstasy in Eight Parts, dei Manowar, durata 28 minuti e 37 secondi. La copertina è un po’ aggressiva, non trovi?", ragiona incuriosita.

"Judy, è epic metal anni ’80 e la copertina è fantastica!", il ragazzo precisa.

"È tipo quella roba assordante che ascolta la mamma quando medita?", lei domanda scherzosamente mimando le virgolette a mezz’aria quando pronuncia la parola "medita", facendolo scoppiare a ridere.

"Non proprio. Questo genere è meno… confusionario, anche se potente!", Charlie risponde. "La vuoi ascoltare anche tu?", domanda, pronto a disinserire le cuffie per condividere la musica con la donna.

"No, tesoro, magari un’altra volta. Ascoltala in cuffia, piuttosto mettiti comodo, chiudi gli occhi, e lasciati trasportare dalla musica e dalle parole, scommetto che ti sta arrivando, vero?", gli dice strizzandogli un occhio.

"Si", il ragazzo conferma ridacchiando. "Come fai a saperlo?"

"Perché cominci a parlare a rallentatore, furbone! Te l’avevo detto di aspettare, se avessi fatto qualche altro tiro probabilmente avresti esagerato e non sarebbe stato più tanto divertente", gli spiega alzandosi dalla sdraio.

"Quindi, dici che posso cominciare?", il giovane domanda strascicando le parole.

"Penso proprio di sì. Coraggio, bello, magari sdraiati, io vado un attimo dentro a prenderti un bicchiere d’acqua, scommetto che ti è venuta una gran sete!", Judy commenta con aria sapiente.

"Cazzo, si! Porta tutta la bottiglia, ti spiace, Ma’?", il ragazzo si blocca, stupito dall’appellativo che ha appena usato. La guarda fermarsi di colpo, altrettanto meravigliata. "Scusa", si gratta la testa, confuso.

"È tutto a posto, Charlie", la donna gli sorride posandogli una mano sulla spalla. "Magari è l’effetto dello spinello, o magari no, ma non hai niente di cui scusarti. Non può che farmi piacere", lo tranquillizza trattenendo la commozione.

Judy entra dalla porta sul retro e si avvicina al divano, dove Jen e il piccolo Henry sono accoccolati vicini a guardare per l’ennesima volta "Alla ricerca di Dory", la morbida voce di Sigourney Weaver sta presentando le Meraviglie dell’Oceano Pacifico.

"Mamma, chi è Sigourney Weaver?", il piccolo domanda.

"Sigourney Weaver è un’attrice che ha fatto tanti film, tesoro", Jen risponde con voce un po’ assonnata.

"Beh definirla soltanto un’attrice mi sembra piuttosto riduttivo, Jen", Judy s’intromette in disaccordo.

"Ehi, Judy!", il piccolo la saluta con entusiasmo allungando le braccia alla ricerca di un contatto.

La donna si china sullo schienale del divano passandogli le braccia intorno al collo e stampandogli un sonoro bacio sulla guancia.

"Sigourney Weaver è un’attrice di cinema e di qualche miniserie, di teatro, una doppiatrice, un’interprete di documentari e-…"

"Si, si, abbiamo capito", Jen la interrompe in tono annoiato.

"Sei gelosa, mamma?", il bimbo domanda divertito.

Judy scoppia a ridere sorpresa dalla perspicacia del piccolo Harding e guarda Jen alzare gli occhi al cielo, colta sul fatto.

"Charlie?", Jen cambia discorso con nonchalance.

"Tutto okay, sta ascoltando una canzone epica su Achille, se non ho capito male, torno da lui. Sta tranquilla, okay? Ci sono io", e dopo averle posato un bacio sulla fronte, tornaverso il giardino afferrando la bottiglia d’acqua quasi piena dal bancone della cucina.

————

"Mamma, sono davvero tanto felice che tu e Judy non litighiate più, è bello vedere che vi volete bene, sai?", Henry le sussurra facendosi rimboccare le coperte.

"Anche io sono felice, Boop. E comunque, non abbiamo mai smesso di volerci bene, nemmeno quando abbiamo litigato", la madre gli sorride. Al pensiero di quanto i suoi figli, soprattuto Henry sia legato alla mora e a quanto sia simile a lei, le si scalda il cuore.

"Ci hai sognati, quando eri all’ospedale?", il piccolo domanda curioso. "Il dottore ci ha detto che a volte le persone sognano quando chi gli vuole bene gli parla mentre dormono e Shandy ha fatto una ricerca sul dark web e ha scoperto che c’è gente che fa dei sogni strani quando è all’ospedale", specifica.

"Non ne sono sicura, tesoro, ma ho la sensazione di avervi sognati, si", la bionda risponde pensierosa. È stata talmente presa da altro da quando si è risvegliata che non ha più pensato o voluto pensare al coma.

La domanda del bimbo, però, le risveglia la curiosità. Dopo aver scavato qualche momento nella memoria, pensa di ricordarsi qualcosa, in effetti.

"Credo di aver sognato che eravamo tutti insieme sulla spiaggia, almeno una volta", gli racconta mentre si sdraia accanto a lui, stringendo i denti per le continue cazzo di fitte alle costole.

"C’era anche papà?", il figlio domanda con voce malinconica.

A Jen si stringe il cuore e per un attimo pensa di raccontargli una piccola bugia, ma non è sicura che sia una buona idea, e decide di non mentire.

"No, tesoro, papà non c’era", gli dice dolcemente, stringendolo a sé, per consolarlo.

"E Charlie? E Judy?", il bimbo insiste curioso.

"Tutti e due", la mamma conferma con un sorriso rassicurante.

"Non siamo mai stati al mare tutti insieme", Henry le fa notare con una punta di delusione nella voce.

"Ci andremo, tesoro, okay? Appena sarò abbastanza in forma ci prenderemo una giornata tutta per noi e ce ne andremo sulla spiaggia!", gli promette con convinzione.

"Posso preparare il pranzo al sacco con Judy?", la mamma ridacchia all’entusiasmo del figlio.

"Sono sicura che Judy sarà contentissima di avere il tuo prezioso aiuto, Boop! Adesso prova a dormire, okay?", gli dice mettendo fine alla conversazione. Gli posa un lungo bacio sulla fronte e si alza con una smorfia per il dolore.

"Ti voglio bene, mamma", Henry le dice già rannicchiato su un fianco e con gli occhi chiusi.

"Anche io amore mio", la mamma gli risponde con voce dolce.

"Puoi dire a Judy che le voglio bene?"

"Ti ho sentito, piccolino, ti voglio bene anche io", la donna sfiora delicatamente la schiena di Jen con una mano ed entra nella cameretta per dare un bacio al piccolo Harding.

Jen sorride allungando il collo verso il corridoio e intravede il figlio maggiore che sale le scale.

"Ehi, com’è andata?", gli domanda fingendo indifferenza.

"Beh è stato, strano. Mi sembrava come se il tempo si dilatasse. Ho ascoltato musica per mezz’ora e mi è sembrato tipo che durasse due ore! E poi ho bevuto tanta di quell’acqua che stanotte dovrò alzarmi a pisciare almeno una decina di volte!", le racconta.

"Adesso capisci perché non è sicuro guidare fare attività che richiedano una certa attenzione quando si è fatti?", la madre gli domanda seria.

"Beh, direi di si. Sinceramente non sarei stato in grado, ma questo lo sapevo già prima, mamma, tranquilla okay?", il ragazzo la rassicura.

"Sei a posto, ora?", Jen gli domanda.

"Si, mamma, sul serio, me ne vado a dormire, okay? Notte", Charlie si avvicina per darle un bacio sulla guancia.

"Non bagnare il letto, eh?", lei scherza, un po più serena.

"Mamma!", Charlie sghignazza.

"Notte Char", la bionda lo guarda sorridente aspettando che lui si chiuda la porta alle spalle e poi si avvia verso la propria camera.

————

"Ehi", Jen sorride a Judy, mentre si chiude la porta alle spalle.

"Ehi", la mora le risponde sorridendo da sotto le coperte. "Ti ho preparato un pigiama in bagno, hai bisogno d’altro?", le domanda alzando gli occhi dal cellulare.

"Grazie, piccola! Penso di no, cazzo sono a pezzi!", risponde sparendo in bagno.

Judy ripone il cellulare e prova a sollevare leggermente la parte superiore del letto, per renderlo più confortevole alla bionda. Dopo aver litigato coi comandi dalla sua parte e dalla parte di Jen, finalmente trova un’impostazione che le sembra accettabile.

Si stende tranquilla, ripensando a poco prima, quando a Charlie è sfuggito di chiamarla "Ma’" e un gran sorriso le illumina il viso. Sa che probabilmente è stato una specie di "lapsus da fumo", però è stato bello.

"Cos’è quell’aria sognante, pensi a Sigourney Weaver?", Jen la prende in giro sghignazzando.

"Scema!", la mora risponde contagiata dalle risa.

L’altra le si stende accanto, al solito posto, posando la schiena sul materasso sollevato. Appena pensa di voltarsi verso Judy, capisce che così non può funzionare.

"Judy, ti dispiace se ci scambiamo di posto? Non mi posso voltare dalla tua parte, è il lato delle costole rotte", si lamenta.

"Giusto! Non ci avevo pensato!", l’altra commenta muovendosi subito.

Dopo essersi riposizionate e aver trovato la giusta inclinazione al materasso, Judy spegne la luce e le due si sdraiano faccia a faccia come d’abitudine alla luce della luna. Jen raggiunge subito la mano di Judy, intrecciando le loro dita insieme.

"Allora, avete passato una bella serata a stabilire un legame?", la bionda domanda in tono scherzoso.

"Charlie mi ha chiamata Ma’", Judy confessa non riuscendo più a tenerlo per sé, con gli occhi lucidi.

"Non ci credo!", Jen è stupefatta.

"Sicuramente è stato il fumo, ma mi ha fatto piacere", la mora le confida.

"Certo, cazzo, che ti ha fatto piacere, piccola", scioglie l’intreccio di dita giusto il tempo per posare una lieve carezza sul suo viso. "Beh dobbiamo farlo fumare più spesso, cazzo!", commenta poi ridacchiando.

"Questo si che è un atteggiamento materno!", Judy la prende in giro. "E che mi dici di Henry?"

"Oh beh, dopo la tua bella sortita su Sigourney Weaver non la smetteva più di fare domande su di lei. Ora vuole vedere i suoi film perché ha detto che la sua voce gli piace tanto e vuole vedere che faccia ha!", Jen commenta annoiata. Judy ridacchia soddisfatta.

"Vorrà dire che gli faremo vedere qualcosa allora", risponde serena.

"Beh, non possiamo fargli vedere Alien, o Copycat, per dire eh!", la bionda risponde cercando di ricordare qualche altro titolo non adatto ai bambini.

"Beh ce ne sono tanti. Ghostbusters, Wall-e, Avatar o Galaxy Quest, o…"

"Piantala, Judy!", Jen la interrompe, seccata.

"Sei gelosa davvero!", Judy non trattiene una risatina e si avvicina posandole una mano sulla coscia.

"Beh, solo un po’", Jen ammette circondandole la vita con un braccio e avvicinandosi ulteriormente. "Può baciarmi il culo, Sigourney Weaver. Non c’è mica lei qui con te. Ci sono io!", si difende spavalda. "Beh, ma poi, possiamo smetterla, cazzo,di parlare di quella lì?", propone sbottando.

"Hai iniziato tu, tonta!", Judy commenta incredula.

Jen sorride dolcemente, mettendo fine alla finta schermaglia.

"Henry mi ha chiesto se ho sognato qualcosa mentre ero in coma, e sai, non ci ho pensato, fino a quando me lo ha chiesto, ma credo che non sia sempre stato tutto spento qui dentro", le racconta indicandosi il capo con un dito.

"Cosa ti ricordi?", Judy le domanda in tono tranquillo.

"Non lo so con sicurezza, ma ho la sensazione di avervi sognati spesso, ricordo il profumo dei tuoi incensi, ricordo la tua copertina, la sensazione della sabbia sotto i piedi, la mano di Henry nella mia, la voce di Charlie, ricordo mia madre e ricordo la sensazione di allattare al seno", le salgono le lacrime agli occhi a quell’ultimo pensiero, e subito sente la lieve carezza confortante di Judy sulla sua pelle.

"Ma è tutto così confuso, cazzo", conclude con una punta di frustrazione.

"Piccola vorrei poterti abbracciare stretta, ora!", la mora commenta, altrettanto frustrata.

"Lo so, tesoro, anche io. Dobbiamo pazientare ancora un po’, temo", Jen risponde velocemente. "Cazzo quando ti ho proposto di ricominciare daccapo non intendevo proprio tutto daccapo!", scherza per allontanare il disagio e contenta di sentir ridere Judy alla sua battuta.

Si avvicina e la bacia dolcemente e a lungo, riposando poi la fronte sulla sua.

"Dormi bene Jude"

"Dormi bene Jen"

Il silenzio cala nella stanza e le due scivolano lentamente nel sonno, rimuginando entrambe sull’idea di aggiungere un "ti voglio bene" tanto ridicolo che alla fine nessuna delle due è disposta a pronunciarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, lo so. In italiano è Licia Colò, ma mi RIFIUTO di paragonare Sigourney Weaver a Licia Colò. Perdonatemi, proprio non posso! Cioè sarebbe proprio una profanazione, capite???


	11. Bloccati Dentro

**Capitolo Undici: Bloccati Dentro**

Jen spalanca gli occhi con un sussulto mentre il tuono assordante che deve averla svegliata ancora romba nell’etere scemando lentamente. Subito una pioggia torrenziale inizia a bersagliare la finestra. - _fantastico, cazzo!_ -

Il corpo di Judy accanto a lei le si appiccica addosso. È sdraiata su un fianco, Judy, con la schiena appoggiata al suo lato destro. Jen sorride al soffitto, godendosi il suo calore, poi si volta, affondando il naso nella massa dei suoi capelli e le circonda la vita con un braccio.

La mora si preme ancora di più contro di lei, allunga un braccio dietro di sé, trova la gamba di Jen e la piega in avanti, facendola aderire alla sua.

"Ehi", borbotta con voce assonnata, mantenendo la sua mano sull’incavo dietro al ginocchio dell’altra.

"Cazzo quanto mi sei mancata!", Jen le sussurra, con la faccia ancora immersa nei suoi capelli, allunga il collo per guardare l’ora, le 5.47 del mattino. Prima di riposare la testa sul cuscino, le lascia un delicato bacio sul collo. Sorride sulla la sua pelle, sentendo il brivido che scuote il minuto corpo della mora.

"Beh, almeno tu te la sei dormita per la metà del tempo, Harding!", Judy ribatte con un sorriso tra le labbra e gli occhi ancora chiusi.

"Stai cercando di farmi sentire in colpa per essere finita in coma?", la bionda domanda ridacchiando. La luce lampeggiante di un fulmine irrompe nella stanza illuminando i loro profili.

"Dipende. Stai cercando un modo per farti perdonare per essere finita in coma?", un tuono copre parzialmente la risata di Jen.

"Ahi, cazzo! Non farmi ridere!", Jen si porta una mano all’altezza delle costole dolenti, una smorfia di dolore sul viso.

————

"Charlie?", Henry entra cautamente nella stanza del fratello, appena il fulmine ne illumina l’interno, il piccolo si fionda velocemente sotto le coperte, il maggiore borbotta qualcosa ma gli lascia un po’ di spazio per sdraiarglisi accanto.

Il bimbo sussulta al tuono che segue, appena un po’ consolato dal fatto che abbia sentito il fratello maggiore saltare a sua volta, colto alla sprovvista dall’improvviso schianto.

"È solo un temporale, amico", Charlie biascica nel dormiveglia.

"Lo so ma…", il piccolo non sa bene come rispondere. Le poche volte che è scoppiato un temporale, c’era il suo papà che s’infilava sotto le coperte con lui.

"C’è un lato positivo, Hen. Se continua così, oggi salteremo la scuola", il fratello lo consola voltandosi verso di lui. Il movimento gli sollecita un’urgenza che non gli ha permesso di riposare granché durante la notte. Impreca tra sé e si libera delle coperte.

"Dove vai?", il minore gli domanda, allarmato.

"Henry, devo fare pipì!", si ferma un attimo, pensieroso, se continua a tuonare e a piovere così forte può dire addio al sonno, per il momento. In un attimo di giovane egoismo, prova un moto disgusto per sé stesso. Poi allontana il sentimento e si abbandona a un certo grado di maturità.

"Ehi, ho un’idea… Perché non vai da Mamma e Judy, mentre io preparo la colazione e vi raggiungo? Non dire niente, però. Gli facciamo una sorpresa?", il ragazzo gli sorride in modo rassicurante.

Il piccolo s’illumina in volto, entusiasta per la proposta del fratello, poi un’espressione di dubbio gli si palesa sul viso.

"Ehi, aspetta un attimo, tu non li sai fare i pancakes!", il bimbo gli ricorda.

"Beh, hai ragione, ma credo di poter mettere insieme qualcosa di decente, coraggio amico! Ci vediamo da Mamma e Judy tra un po’ e mi raccomando, non farti sfuggire nulla, okay?", Charlie si alza, lo accompagna fino in corridoio e sparisce nel bagno di corsa.

————

Al suono di qualcuno che bussa alla porta, Judy istintivamente si muove, cercando di allontanarsi da Jen.

"Ehi, dove vai?", la bionda la rassicura. "Dai, va tutto bene", insiste posandole un bacio sulla fronte quando l’altra si volta a guardarla, dubbiosa.

"Vieni, Boop", la mamma indovina quale dei due figli c’è dalla parte opposta della porta chiusa e lo accoglie con un sorriso rassicurante.

"Posso stare un po’ qui con voi?", il bimbo domanda in tono spaventato.

"Certo tesoro, avanti, vieni qui", Judy lo incoraggia allargando le braccia e accogliendolo proprio mentre un nuovo fulmine annuncia il prossimo tuono.

Henry si accoccola tra le braccia della mora, e la madre allunga un braccio oltre il suo corpo per toccare il figlio. Appoggia la fronte sulle spalle di Judy e chiude gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare dalla sua voce mentre si lancia entusiasta in una spiegazione scientifica sull’origine di fulmini, tuoni, eccetera. Si ritrova persino a contare i secondi che intercorrono tra l’uno e l’altro fenomeno insieme a loro.

_Tutto questo sa di casa, e di amore. Ed è fantastico, cazzo, e disgustoso._

_Proprio. Tanto. Disgustoso._

Quando Charlie entra senza bussare trasportando cautamente un vassoio tintinnante di bicchieri, la madre non protesta e come Judy, spalanca gli occhi colta di sorpresa e il piccolo henry salda a sedere eccitato e curioso di vedere cosa si è inventato il fratello.

"Wow Char, adesso ho capito perché è scoppiato il temporale!", la mamma scherza per mascherare il proprio orgoglio.

"Cazzo Ma’, volevo solo ringraziare Judy per ieri sera! Se avessi saputo che non avresti perso occasione per prendermi per il culo, avrei preparato un sandwich in meno!", il ragazzo si avvicina temendo di rovesciare tutto. Alla fine riesce a posare il vassoio in mezzo al letto, dopo che i tre occupanti gli hanno fatto posto. Si gratta la testa provando un misto di orgoglio e imbarazzo.

"Charlie! Grazie! È un pensiero dolcissimo!", Judy lo ringrazia con gli occhi lucidi.

"Si, si, okay, vedete di non farci l’abitudine!", lui taglia corto arrossendo. "E comunque è solo un po’ di succo d’arancia e qualche sandwich con burro d’arachidi e marmellata", prosegue sedendosi a un angolo del letto.

"Beh è più di quanto avrei potuto preparare io a quest’ora, Char, grazie davvero", la mamma gli sorride orgogliosa.

La pioggia scroscia ancora con potenza, sollecitata dal vento, i fulmini continuano a invadere periodicamente la stanza i tuoni, sempre più lontani, non disturbano minimamente il chiacchiericcio e le risa della famiglia radunata ai quattro angoli del letto.

"Okay gente, programmi per la giornata? Il bollettino dice che in centro è tutto bloccato e le scuole sono chiuse. A quanto pare è attesa un altro temporale nel giro di poche ore, quindi… che si fa?", Jen li guarda ad uno ad uno, in attesa di proposte. Non è mai stata tanto contenta di rimanere bloccata a casa a causa del maltempo.

"Maratona di Harry Potter?", il piccolo Henry propone.

"No, vi prego!", Charlie sbuffa alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Okay, un titolo a testa, che ne dite?", Judy propone, diplomatica come al solito.

"Ottima idea!", Jen approva sorridendole amorevolmente.

"Io scelgo Resident Evil!", Charlie esclama.

"Char… no…", la madre lo guarda severa.

"Uhm… Pitch Black?", il ragazzo insiste ridacchiando. "Okay, okay, ci devo pensare su…"

"Harry Potter e la camera dei segreti", Henry cinguetta entusiasta.

"Una notte al museo", Judy propone.

Jen alza gli occhi al cielo, già consapevole che il titolo che sta per proporre susciterà una qualche reazione divertita alla mora. "Eh va bene, che ne dite di… Galaxy Quest?"

"Harding!", Judy esclama meravigliata con un sopracciglio alzato.

"Che cos’è?", il figlio minore domanda.

"Un film con Sigourney Weaver, contento?", la mamma dichiara con nonchalance, strizzando l’occhio prima al bimbo e poi a Judy.

"Okay, okay, ce l’ho!", Charlie annuncia elettrizzato.

"Avatar!", appena apre bocca la madre alza gli occhi al cielo, infastidita.

"Sul serio, Char?"

"Che c’è? Dai mamma, è ganzo! Non fare la pallosa solo perché c’è quella tipa forte pure lì!"

————

A dispetto del tempo fuori, l’atmosfera in casa è rilassata e piena di calore. La prima parte della mattinata passa in fretta, ognuno dedito alle proprie attività. Jen e Judy devono rimandare, per la seconda volta di fila, il loro primo appuntamento coi rispettivi terapisti, scelti dopo una meticolosa ricerca incrociata tra la lista del Pastore Waine e le recensioni su Yelp.

Poi si accomodano sul divano a guardare per l’ennesima volta Harry Potter. Beh, in realtà lo guarda solo Henry, e Judy ogni tanto si sforza di partecipare perché le dispiace farlo sentire solo. Charlie seguita per tutta la durata del film a messaggiare presumibilmente con Natalie. E Jen… _beh cazzo,_ Jen è totalmente assorbita dalla sensazione di avere Judy appiccicata accanto a lei, un braccio intrecciato col suo e le mani allacciate sotto una calda coperta.

 _E cazzo quelle mani, quelle mani!_ Si è imposta di tenerla stretta tutto il tempo la mano di Judy, per paura di cominciare a giocarci come quella volta alla presenza di Lorna. - _Cazzo sono solo le 11 del mattino! Datti una cazzo di regolata, Jen!_ -

Proprio mentre l’auto volante dei fratelli Wesley salva Ron e Harry dall’orda di ragni sguinzagliati da Aragog, le due adulte si alzano per preparare il pranzo. Judy propone un curry con riso, ceci e latte di cocco, tanto per scaldare l’atmosfera tempestosa della giornata, dice. Henry accoglie con entusiasmo l’idea, mentre Charlie, come suo solito, scherza facendo il guastafeste.

Jen non pensava che potesse divertirsi così tanto in cucina a tagliare verdure sotto la guida attenta della mora. Resta affascinata dalla ricetta man mano che questa prende forma sotto le mani abili di Judy e quando alla fine versano la salsa cremosa e ambrata nelle ciotole già colme di riso basmati cotto a vapore, il profumo pungente e speziato che si sprigiona è ancora più intenso di quello che già invade la stanza.

Jen pensa che quel piatto sia una delle cose più buone che abbia mai assaggiato, e col figlio minore si ripropongono di provare, prima o poi, a sostituire i ceci con del pesce, mentre Charlie, che non riesce contenere il suo entusiasmo, visto che anche lui adora il piatto, propone anche una versione con carne.

Judy è così contenta che per un attimo si chiede come mai le è venuto in mente solo ora, dopo quasi due anni, di cucinar loro un piatto simile! Li avrebbe avuti tutti nelle sue mani già dalla prima sera! Pensa divertita.

Jen insiste perché se ne torni sul divano e lasci a lei la pulizia della cucina, rubandole un veloce bacio, mentre i ragazzi ridono ogni volta che Sigourney Weaver si tasta le sue tette finte sull’astronave che "Non è l’Enterprise".

"Una notte al museo" passa sonnacchioso, il curry, caldo di temperatura e grazie alle spezie, ha un effetto soporifero su tutti quanti e benché il divano sia abbastanza grande per tutti, il fatto che Jen sia ancora dolorante spedisce gli altri tre appiccicati a un lato del divano, mente la bionda "riposa gli occhi", lunga distesa con la testa sul grembo di Judy, per tutta la durata del film. È talmente presa a riposare gli occhi che alla fine del film Judy deve ripetere il suo nome tre volte, prima che la donna le risponda.

Un pigiama per uno, due fette di pizza a testa, (grazie al cielo le consegne di Slice non si fermano neanche durante una tempesta), e un Avatar dopo, la famiglia si da la buonanotte, contenta per la bella giornata passata tutti insieme. Nonostante non si sia praticamente mosso dal divano, il piccolo Henry è talmente esausto che non chiede nemmeno la solita compagnia "finché non si addormenta", e Charlie da loro una buonanotte veloce sparendo subito in camera propria, contento di avere finalmente un po di tempo per sé.

Jen e Judy si ritirano mano nella mano nel rifugio che è la loro camera. Anche loro esauste, si trascinano a turno in bagno, e si addormentano abbracciate poco dopo essersi coricate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a GirlWithChakram per l'aiuto su Harry Potter ^__^


	12. Nuovo Inizio

**Capitolo Dodici: Nuovo Inizio**

La pressione di una guancia sulla sommità della sua testa. Una pulsazione lenta e regolare sulla sua tempia. Una mano sul suo collo. Un’altra intrecciata alle sue, proprio sotto il suo seno. Una gamba tra le sue. I lenti e profondi respiri. Il calore del suo corpo. I movimenti impercettibili delle dita della sua mano tra le sue e dell’altra sul suo collo. La pressione della sua coscia sull’inguine.

Jen inspira lentamente, facendo attenzione, come ogni mattina, alla propria capacità polmonare, - _molto, molto meglio!-._ Si porta una mano sulle costole in via di guarigione, azzarda un altro profondo respiro.

"Piccola… Tutto bene?", Judy domanda con voce assonnata, prima di baciarla dolcemente tra i capelli. La mano sul suo collo stringe appena la presa e il pollice comincia ad accarezzarle lentamente la pelle.

Per tutta risposta, Jen avvolge un braccio attorno alla vita della bruna e l’avvinca delicatamente a sé.

"Attenta, non voglio farti male"

"Non m’importa, vieni più vicina", La bionda la tranquillizza posando le labbra sul suo collo.

"Forse, dopotutto, quei cazzo d’integratori servono a qualcosa", borbotta ancorano le labbra sul collo di Judy, che ridacchia un po’ per le parole un po’ per il solletico.

"Uhm… bene, questa si che è una bella notizia", afferma circondandola con un braccio e facendosi ancora più vicino.

Jen resiste al lieve fastidio, è stanca di provare dolore, è stanca di stare attenta a come si muove. Ma soprattutto è fottutamente stanca di aspettare di essere in perfetta forma! Ne ha abbastanza di tutta questa cautela, cazzo!

"Comunque non ho ancora abbandonato l’idea di vendicarmi di quel neurochirurgo del cazzo, sappilo! Non so se ho voglia di tornare in ospedale, però. Che dici, potrei spedirglielo per posta, sai. La malavita ci mette i proiettili nelle lettere minatorie, io potrei metterci un bel tampone usato, che ne dici?"

Le due seguitano a tenersi strette sghignazzando insieme. - _si… sono proprio stanca, cazzo!-_

————

"Judy! Stai facendo i pancake?", Henry domanda abbracciandola in vita.

"Buongiorno tesoro!", la donna lo bacia amorevolmente sulla sommità del capo. "No Boop! Stamattina omelette al formaggio! Che ne dici?"

"Buone!", il bimbo esclama entusiasta.

"Ehi Boop! Buongiorno piccolo", la madre gli si avvicina abbracciandolo stretto da dietro.

"Ciao mamma! Come ti senti?", le domanda con voce squillante.

"Molto meglio amore!", lei risponde tagliando il cheddar a fette.

"'Giorno Ma’, 'giorno Judy!", Charlie raggiunge il resto della famiglia ancora assonnato.

"'Giorno Char!", le due donne si fanno eco.

"Avete preparato le vostre cose? La nonna sarà qui a momenti", Jen domanda preparando la tavola per cinque.

"Wow, ma’, hai intenzione d’invitare la nonna a colazione?", il maggiore chiede stupito.

"Perché no?", la bionda risponde, poi si volta verso Judy, intenta ai fornelli, con la padella in mano. "Ti dispiace farne una in più, Jude?", le domanda sorridendo.

"Siamo di buonumore stamattina!", l’altra risponde giocosa, guardandola alzare gli occhi al cielo ma col sorriso sulle labbra.

"Ma dobbiamo proprio restare dalla nonna, stasera?", Henry domanda con una punta di delusione nella voce.

"Dai Boop, ci divertiremo, ti porto con me allo skatepark nel pomeriggio eh?", Charlie lo consola.

"Credo che Mamma e Judy abbiano bisogno di starsene un po’ da sole", il ragazzo aggiunge facendosi sentire dall’intera famiglia. Guarda le due donne scambiarsi un’occhiata divertita, un sorriso complice e appena una punta d’imbarazzo negli occhi.

"Penso che tuo fratello abbia ragione, Boop", la madre conferma, posando delicatamente una mano sulle spalle di Judy, che deposita la prima omelette fumante sul vassoio.

Il suono del campanello interrompe a metà il sorriso entusiasta del piccolo, che si precipita ad aprire.

"Che cos’hai in mente, Harding?", Judy domanda incuriosita sottovoce, rigirando la padella per spargere l’uovo e avvicinarla a Jen perché vi deponga una fetta di formaggio al centro.

"Un sacco di cose, Hale. Ti fidi di me?", chiede alzando un sopracciglio. In realtà non ha ancora ben chiaro come vuole che proceda la giornata, ma vuole che sia un giorno speciale, soprattutto per Judy. Per entrambe, a dire il vero.

"Oddio, perché suona come una trappola?", la mora scherza chiudendo la seconda omelette. Non sa bene cosa stia succedendo, è come se ci fosse un’energia diversa tra loro, oggi. Un’energia che le fa tremare leggermente le mani, mentre cucina, e le fa sentire le gambe molli, e la testa ovattata. Jen sembra piena di luce, oggi. Ed è fottutamente più adorabile del solito!

"Sono seria, Jude", Jen ribatte ridacchiando.

"Allora certo che mi fido", Judy conferma sorridendole.

"Bene", Jen le passa un braccio attorno alla vita e le posa un bacio sulla tempia proprio mentre sente la suocera avvicinarsi.

"Jennifer, buongiorno! Buongiorno, Judy cara! Non avete idea della confusione che c’è in giro! Il temporale di ieri ha fatto disastri!", l’anziana cinguetta squadrandole da capo a piedi.

"Buongiorno Lorna! Si, abbiamo dato un’occhiata al bollettino. Però guarda che giornata oggi! Ti piacciono le omelette? Spero tu abbia una mezz’ora per fare colazione con noi", Jen l’accoglie con sincera partecipazione.

La rossa è colta alla sprovvista da un tale benvenuto, ma con un sorriso accetta di buon grado il gesto educato.

————

"Quindi, quando avete intenzione di riprendere il lavoro?", l’anziana domanda deliziata dall’omelette che ha nel piatto.

Jen lascia che sia Judy a parlare per prima, guardandola come se fosse la prima volta che sente anche lei la notizia.

"Io riprenderò lunedì, non vedo l’ora, mi mancano i miei vecchietti!", dichiara entusiasta.

"Bene, bene! Ma mi chiedo, per quale motivo non ti mantieni vendendo i tuoi quadri, cara?", la donna lancia un’occhiata a Jen, consapevole della velata provocazione, ma Jen, dopo un paio di respiri profondi, tace, convinta che Judy sia perfettamente in grado di difendersi da sola.

"Beh, amo dipingere, i miei quadri hanno anche un buon mercato, si parla di cifre tra i novemila e i ventimila dollari a tela", la mora dichiara, tralasciando il piccolo particolare che quelle cifre si riferivano più a quel che c’era sul retro dei suoi quadri, quando Steve li vendeva per riciclare denaro.

Jen esulta internamente al brillante commento, godendosi con estrema soddisfazione la faccia sbalordita di Lorna.

"Ma a chi sarei utile, dipingendo e basta? Le persone anziane hanno bisogno di obiettivi, di svago. Io amo il mio lavoro, non lo lascerei neanche se vendessi una tela alla settimana. Poi al momento mi sto interessando ad altri soggetti, per i miei quadri, non sono sicura di quanto seguito avrebbero, e sono poco interessata a scoprirlo", Judy conclude sorseggiando la sua spremuta.

Dopo essersi ripresa dallo shock, l’anziana Harding si rivolge a Jen.

"Attualmente ho in mano diverse proprietà, vorrei cedertene un paio, Jennifer, per aiutarti a rimetterti in carreggiata", afferma in tono modesto.

"Lo apprezzo molto, Lorna, ma ne abbiamo già parlato, non posso più lavorare per te", la bionda risponde con tatto.

"Oh, no, Jennifer, non era quello che intendevo. Ti cedo le vendite come tu hai fatto con me per la proprietà dei Wood. Consideralo un regalo. Beh, non sono proprietà da venti milioni di dollari, ma sono sicura che per ricominciare siano sufficienti", la donna ribatte alzando armoniosamente una mano e gesticolando con garbo.

"Mamma, andiamo a prendere le nostre cose", Charlie dichiara alzandosi, sprona il fratellino ad anticiparlo su per le scale, mentre libera il tavolo dal suo piatto e da quello del fratello. La nonna lo osserva meravigliata, alternando infine lo sguardo tra Jen e Judy.

È colpita dal gesto della ex-suocera, non ha idea di come interpretarlo, ma pensa a Cosa Farebbe Judy, e decide di rispondere in buona fede. "In questo caso, accetto volentieri, Lorna. E ti ringrazio di cuore, è un grande gesto e lo apprezzo molto", Jen le sorride apertamente. È colpita dal gesto della ex-suocera, non ha idea di come interpretarlo, ma pensa a Cosa Farebbe Judy, e decide di rispondere in buona fede.

"Senti, Lorna, so che il preavviso è davvero breve, ma mi chiedevo se domani potessi riportare i ragazzi nel primo pomeriggio e unirti a noi per una piccola festicciola a bordo piscina. Non saremo in molti, ma ci sarà una bella crostata di ciliegie, del buon vino e se riusciamo a metterci d’accordo con la concessionaria, anche il regalo di Charlie. È qualcosa a cui abbiamo pensato solo stamattina, che dici, si può fare?"

————

"Davvero non ti dispiace se non te ne ho parlato prima?", Jen domanda a Judy mentre la mora si immette sulla strada dal vialetto di casa.

"Certo che no! Sembri piena d’idee, oggi, sono curiosa! Ma posso aspettare", risponde con entusiasmo scambiando un sorriso con lei.

"Oh, fermati un attimo da Karen!", si affretta a dire per paura di dimenticarsene.

"Beh... Non so quanto ancora potrò aspettare...", prima di scendere dall’auto, Jen risponde un po' in imbarazzo per la sua stessa dichiarazione, guarda Judy, che arrossisce in maniera adorabile.

Scesa dall’auto, si affaccia al finestrino, "Dai, scendi!", la sprona con entusiasmo. Aspetta che Judy la raggiunga e le tende la mano.

Quando Karen apre la porta, le accoglie con sorriso, che si allarga ulteriormente quando il suo sguardo cade sulle loro dita intrecciate.

"Ragazze! Che sorpresa! Come stai Jen? Venite! Vi va un caffè! O forse, qualcosa di più forte? Magari un-"

"Ciao Karen, siamo di fretta, perdonaci. Ci chiedevamo se domani ti va di raggiungerci per quella cosa, sai… Sangue di Giuda… Crostata di ciliegie…", Jen gesticola frizzante.

"Certo! Volentieri, posso portare qualcosa? Magari faccio una lasa-"

"No, no… no… sarà nel primo pomeriggio, però ecco… se tu avessi un’altra bottiglia, potrebbe farci comodo, sai, pensavamo di festeggiare di nuovo il compleanno di Charlie, non saremo in tanti, ma dubito che una sola bottiglia basti", a interromperla è Judy, questa volta.

————

"Cazzo sei stata proprio sfacciata, Jude, lo sai?", Jen esclama esplodendo in una sonora risata, appena risalgono in auto.

"Ehi, ti ho salvato la faccia, Harding! Ammettilo, glielo avresti chiesto tu!", l’altra si giustifica.

"Touché", la bionda dichiara sporgendosi dal proprio sedile per baciarla sul collo."Mi conosci proprio bene!", Judy reagisce ridacchiando. "Uhm… a quando pare ho trovato un punto sensibile", Jen sussurra giocosamente, sfiorandole di nuovo la pelle con le labbra. "Mi conosci proprio bene!", Judy ribatte seguitando a ridacchiare contenta.

Dopo quasi un’ora di contrattazioni, finalmente giungono a un accordo con il proprietario della concessionaria, che con un piccolo extra oltre l’assegno dell’assicurazione, accetta di far recapitare l’auto il giorno successivo, pur essendo una domenica.

"Dove si va ora?", Judy domanda mentre tornano verso l’auto.

"È una sorpresa! Guido io!", Jen risponde ammiccando ed estendendo una mano in attesa delle chiavi. Judy le sorride, si siede sul sedile del passeggero e appena Jen si immette in strada, cerca la sua mano, come in cerca di rassicurazione.

La sensazione che stia per accadere qualcosa d’importante è così potente che le toglie il fiato, mentre ci pensa. Nelle settimane precedenti, entrambe hanno interagito praticamente guidate dall’istinto, con naturalezza, ed è stato bellissimo scoprire questo nuovo modo di essere insieme, abbandonandovisi senza riserve. Ma oggi c’è qualcosa che va oltre l’istinto, c’è ponderazione, nei gesti di Jen e di conseguenza anche nei suoi. In una remota parte della sua coscienza, Judy s’impone di non fare ipotesi, sulle intenzioni di Jen, qualunque passo avanti sarà sufficiente. Lo stesso andamento della giornata è un passo avanti.

Jen si porta la mano nella sua alle labbra e la bacia, trattenendola a lungo sulle sue labbra. "Tutto okay, tesoro?", domanda percependo il rimuginio della mora.

"Si, si… sono solo un po’ emozionata", Judy le confida senza vergogna. "Anche io, Jude", il sorriso che si allarga sul volto della bionda le trasmette immediatamente serenità e lentamente il suo animo si placa.

————

"Come sapevi che ero curiosa di provare questo posto?", Judy domanda sorpresa davanti al suo piatto di cevice.

"Me ne hai parlato la prima volta che siamo uscite", Jen le ricorda, evitando di menzionare che Judy si era lamentataper il fatto che Non era mai riuscita ad andarci con Steve e che andarci da sola le sarebbe sembrato troppo da sfigati.

"Non me ne ricordo", la mora dichiara dopo averci pensato un momento.

"Cazzo, se lo avessi immaginato avrei potuto portarti in un posto meno caro!", Jen scherza facendola ridere. Solleva la coppa di margarita in attesa che Judy la imiti.

"Al nostro nuovo inizio, Judy", Jennifer Hardin le sorride dolcemente.

"Al nostro nuovo inizio, Jen", Judy Hale le risponde con gioia.

Il sole è piacevolmente caldo, quando mano nella mano lasciano il ristorante e si mettono a passeggiare lentamente sul lungomare.

"Grazie, per questa giornata speciale, Jen", Judy le dice dopo qualche minuto di confortevole silenzio.

"Non sono sicura che sia tu a dover ringraziare, qui, Jude, ma, a ogni modo, siamo solo a metà pomeriggio", Jen la guarda con un sorriso sereno. "Voglio che questo sia un giorno speciale, per noi", aggiunge dandole una leggera spallata solo per cercare un po’ di contatto in più.

La mora sorride, deliziata da quel gesto vagamente imbarazzato, "Ogni giorno è speciale, con te, Jen"

"Beh si, non posso darti torto, sono fottutamente fantastica", la bionda scherza, arrossendo. "Beh, oggi voglio che sia più speciale", puntualizza sciogliendo le loro mani e circondando le spalle di Judy in un abbraccio. Quando la mano della donna le si allaccia in vita, la stringe a sé baciandole dolcemente una tempia.

"Tu sei quella fottutamente fantastica, tanto per chiarire, e ora non sto scherzando", le sussurra all’orecchio e Judy non riesce trattenere il brivido che il delicato soffio delle parole di Jen le ha provocato.

"Quindi è sempre stata questa, la nostra destinazione? Da quando siamo scese dall’auto prima di pranzo?", Judy domanda commossa.

"Da quando siamo scese dall’auto, Jude", la bionda le conferma affondando le scarpe nella sabbia ancora bagnata dalla tempesta del giorno precedente. "Andiamo", le sorride tendendole la mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci stiamo avvicinando alla conclusione, gente. Non ancora ma siamo fottutamente vicini, mi sa. Grazie a chi legge e a chi commenta.


	13. Sballo

**Capitolo Tredici: Sballo**

Diciotto mesi possono essere tanti, anche per una spiaggia del sud della California. Il gradino naturale dove si sedettero non è più come lo avevano lasciato quel giorno. Magari è successo solo con la tempesta del giorno prima, o magari chissà quando. Chissà quante cazzo di onde di marea ci sono volute per cambiare i contorni della spiaggia.

A Jennifer Harding ne è bastata solo una, di onde di marea, e si chiama Judy Hale.

_"Posso dire una cosa strana?"_

_"Certo"_

_"Grazie"_

_"Di cosa?"_

_"Non lo so, per essere entrata nella mia vita come una… strana fatina dell’erba. E anche per non aver fatto e detto le solite cose stupide che tutti fanno e dicono e che ti rendono più sola di quanto tu non sia già. E per non disprezzare come affronto il lutto"_

_"Grazie a te, per la stessa cosa"_

Una strana visione si affaccia nella mente di Judy, mentre camminano sulla sabbia resa dura dalla tempesta appena passata. Si rivede lì, seduta con Jen, quella sera, ripensa al tormento del senso di colpa e per un attimo lo prova nuovamente, intenso come allora, mente la bionda le parlava a cuore aperto. E immagina la sua sé attuale, visibile e udibile solo a lei, che le si avvicina e le sussurra all’orecchio " _soffrirete, molto, vi farete del male, in maniera indicibile, ma tu non ti arrendere, perché alla fine andrà tutto bene_ ". Non le avrebbe mai creduto, ricaccia indietro le lacrime di commozione con un paio di respiri profondi, stringe la mano di Jen nella sua e la guarda sorridendo, ancora incredula.

Dopo qualche passo mano nella mano, si siedono vicine. Restano in silenzio per un po’, respirando l’aria salmastra e sorridendo alla vista di due cormorani che si tuffano sotto la superficie dell’acqua e sembrano giocare insieme a pochi metri dalla riva deserta.

Jen non è agitata, al pensiero di quel che sta per dire, è che non sa come cazzo dirlo. Si, beh, agitata no, ma emozionata si, non è più così distaccata dalle proprie sensazioni per non accorgersi del suo cuore che pompa furiosamente fino a rimbombarle nelle orecchie, cazzo! Si sporge in avanti posando i gomiti sulle proprie ginocchia, osserva per un lungo attimo la mano di Judy nelle sue e poi si volta a guardarla. La leggera brezza marina le scompiglia i capelli, ha uno sguardo negli occhi che sembra volerle dire " _eccoci qui, è il momento, coraggio, sono soltanto io e lo sai che siamo sulla stessa barca_ ", è così bella, cazzo!

"Siamo davvero sulla stessa barca, Judy? Perché io, beh, cazzo, io sono innamorata di te e… tipo, fottutamente innamorata… okay? Disgustoso, vero?", non ha il tempo di processare la stupidità delle ultime parole che le sono uscite di bocca, perché Judy la scalda con la sua risata pacata e contagiosa, le posa una mano sulla guancia, gli occhi fissi nei suoi.

"Jen, tu lo sai che anche io sono innamorata di te, vero? Fottutamente. Disgustosamente. Innamorata. Di te", e mentre lo dice le si avvicina con tutto il busto, fino a posare la fronte sulla sua e infine le labbra, sulle sue.

E questo bacio è diverso. Ha il sapore della consapevolezza, del passato, del presente e del futuro, della quiete dopo la tempesta. Di un nuovo inizio. È un lungo, morbido e casto bacio che le lascia entrambe senza fiato. Si respirano a pochi millimetri l’una dall’altra, entrambe ancora con gli occhi chiusi, prima di allontanarsi per guardarsi meglio scambiarsi un sorriso disteso.

Jen attira Judy, facendola sedere davanti a sé e abbracciandola stretta da dietro, le posa le labbra sulla guancia per un attimo e poi la copre con la sua, cullando teneramente e loro corpi insieme.

"Posso dire una cosa strana?"

"Certo"

"Mi sento sballata anche se non abbiamo fumato"

Le due ridacchiano insieme serenamente.

"Sai, io credo che sia da un po’ che i miei sentimenti per te sono cambiati. Ma eravamo così incasinate che se ne sono stati talmente sepolti, cazzo, che non me ne sono mai accorta, per davvero. È successo anche a te?", la bionda domanda, ansiosa di condividere le loro esperienze introspettive.

"Si, mi sa che hai proprio ragione. Beh, io forse qualche avvisaglia sui miei l’avevo avuta, ma poi i casini devono averla messa a tacere per necessità", Judy risponde cercando di richiamare degli episodi in particolare.

"Già, e poi quando tutto si è calmato, sono venuti fuori da soli prima ancora che ce ne rendessimo conto, cazzo, meno male! Conoscendomi, penso che avrei dato di matto, lì per lì. O forse no, chissà. L’ho vissuta in maniera così spontanea, da quella sera nel portico di casa. Non lo so… l’ho accettata e abbracciata come la cosa più naturale che potesse accadere tra noi due. Fottutamente bella e fottutamente inevitabile"

"Già, forse lo è stata davvero, inevitabile, se ci pensi. Insomma… quante cose avrebbero potuto dividerci, strapparci l’una dall’altra, per sempre? Eppure… per quanto tremendamente sbagliate, ci hanno unite. Ci hanno permesso di vederci reciprocamente, anche al nostro peggio. Di continuare a funzionare insieme anche al nostro peggio. E siamo ancora qui, per il nostro meglio"

"E cazzo se funzioniamo bene, insieme Jude!", Jen scherza scostandosi appena dalla sua guancia per guardarla negli occhi. "Allora, raccontami un po’, di queste avvisaglie, ti va?", le propone ancora bisognosa di confrontarsi con lei.

"Oh, beh, lasciami pensare… Ci sono stati dei momenti in cui… non lo so mi sono sentita quasi sul punto di oltrepassare un limite, con te", le dice cercando di dare un ordine ai suoi ricordi. "Quella volta mentre aspettavamo il risultato del test di gravidanza, ad esempio, ricordi?", osserva la bionda annuire con un dolce sorriso.

"Poco prima che l’allarme sul mio telefono si mettesse a suonare", l’altra le conferma con voce comprensiva.

"Cazzo! Te n’eri accorta?", Judy è stupita e un po’ imbarazzata.

"Ho pensato che fosse l’emozione del momento, sai, quando mi hai guardata in quel modo ho pensato, cazzo, vuole baciarmi, che cazzo faccio se mi bacia?", si mette a ridere al ricordo. "E poi ho pensato, glielo lascio fare, non voglio allontanarla in un momento così"

"Grazie… è bello pensare che non mi avresti respinta", Judy le dice, esprimendo la sua commozione all’istinto protettivo di Jen. "Anche io l’ho attribuito all’emozione del momento, grazie al cielo quell’allarme si è messo a suonare e mi ha riportato coi piedi per terra, e la coscienza ai sensi di colpa, sai", sente l’abbraccio si Jen farlesi più stretto attorno alla vita, a quell’affermazione.

"Oh e poi c’è stata la sera in cui hai scoperto che papà uccellino in realtà era una mamma! Hai agganciato il nido dei piccoli davanti alla porta della dependance, ricordi?"

"Certo che me ne ricordo, Jude. Sono corsa da te quella sera, volevo solo condividere quel momento con te, ma quando mi sono avvicinata, tu eri dentro, ti ho vista piangere e mi sentivo così in colpa, per quello che ti avevo fatto…", la tristezza le vela gli occhi, ma è solo un attimo, il palmo caldo di Judy sulla sua guancia e il suo sguardo comprensivo, come sempre, mettono le cose a posto.

"Ma io ti ho vista, là fuori, mentre agganciavi il nido. Una delle cose che ho sempre amato di te è il tuo istinto materno, Jen. Forse perché mi è sempre mancato, per tutta la vita, da parte di chi avrebbe dovuto occuparsi di me, è sciocco?", domanda timorosa.

"È perfettamente comprensibile, tesoro. E vale lo stesso per me. Come hai sempre agito nei confronti dei nostri ragazzi, è una delle prime cose che ho amato di te", Jen la rassicura scuotendo il capo e stringendo l’abbraccio. "Sai, col senno di poi, potrei avere anche io almeno un episodio in cui, non lo so… in circostanze diverse", ragiona cercando di dare ordine a ciò che le è appena venuto in mente. Judy l’ascolta silenziosa, in attesa che prosegua.

"La notte che abbiamo passato nell’Antelope Valley…Voglio dire… era tutto così fottutamente incasinato… non so se è un pensiero che mi sta venendo ora o se davvero in circostanze diverse… però sento che quella volta avrei potuto oltrepassare il limite, con te. Perché quando ti ho chiesto se volevi essere la mia persona, ogni cazzo di fibra del mio corpo lo intendeva veramente, sai? E quando siamo rientrate e ti ho allontanata non l’ho fatto perché mi sentivo soffocata da te, in realtà. Ma dal mio bisogno di sentirti vicina, che faceva a cazzotti coi miei sensi di colpa"

"Posso farti una domanda, Jen?", Judy chiede dopo un lungo momento di silenzio.

"Certo, piccola", la bionda la guarda in attesa.

"Hai paura? Voglio dire…"

"Che le cose tra di noi vadano male, e che potremmo perderci?", Jen l’aiuta, perché ci ha pensato anche lei, nei giorni precedenti. La guarda annuire, timorosa.

"Cazzo, no! E sai perché? Abbiamo superato il peggio del peggio, tu e io, e siamo ancora qui, più unite che mai. Non credo che possa esistere una circostanza che sia in grado di separarci definitivamente, trasformare il nostro rapporto, magari, ma separarci, proprio no. Non voglio aver paura di arrendermi a quello che ci sta succedendo perché è la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata, assieme alla nascita di Charlie e Henry. Tu si?", domanda infine, più incuriosita che pavida della sua risposta.

"Cazzo, no!", Judy le sorride e la bacia dolcemente, sollevata e anche un po’ sorpresa dalla sua serenità. Chissà, forse davvero il tempismo nello sbocciare dei loro sentimenti è stato fondamentale perché questa donna incredibile che ha di fronte e che ama con tutta sé stessa vi si arrendesse così facilmente.

"Judy…", Jen cambia posizione, per poterla guardare bene in viso e stringe le mani che tiene tra le sue. "Sei entrata nella mia vita forse nel momento più buio, e anche in circostanze avverse, hai portato solo luce. Sei e resterai sempre la mia migliore amica, ma sono innamorata di te, così tanto che non credevo fosse mai possibile, e l’amicizia non mi basta più, se tu provi lo stesso per me. Voglio condividere la mia vita con te, in ogni suo aspetto. Voglio questa famiglia che abbiamo creato con tanta naturalezza. E quando dico 'voglio', lo dico con l’aspettativa che sia per tutta la vita, nel bene e nel ma-"

"Jennifer Harding, non mi stai chiedendo di sposarti, vero?"

_-CAZZO!-_

Cazzo questa non se l’aspettava! Jen si gratta un sopracciglio, completamente colta di sprovvista dalla DOMANDA. La vista della mora che la guarda divertita con un sopracciglio alzato le fa sfuggire una risatina a metà tra il nervoso e l’intenerito.

"Ecco, a questo non avevo ancora pensato, cioè-"

"Jen-"

"Sicuramente nel nostro futuro ci vedo-"

"Jen ti stavo prendendo in giro", Judy si affretta a precisare con una risatina, quasi dispiaciuta per averla messa in difficoltà.

"Oh… beh voglio dire-"

"Non che non ti sposerei seduta stante, sia chiaro", la mora aggiunge con sincerità.

"Beh, anche io!", un’altra risatina le sfugge, ma questa volta è più euforica che altro. "Dico sul serio!", esclama incredula. "Cioè, ora che ci penso… cazzo si, ti sposerei seduta stante anche io!", la bacia prima con entusiasmo e poi con più tenerezza.

"Io mi ci vedo sposata con te un giorno", le sussurra sfiorandole la punta del naso con la sua.

"Si, anche io piccola", Judy risponde tra le labbra mentre la bacia ancora.

"Siamo davvero così fottute, eh?", Jen scherza.

"Sempre state così fottute!", Judy risponde con fierezza.

"Okay, Hale, basta parlare di roba da matrimonio! Dobbiamo ancora fare la spesa per domani e cucinare almeno due cazzo di crostate di ciliegie. Coraggio!", la sprona alzandosi energicamente. Troppo energicamente, tanto che una fitta alle costole smorza all’istante i suoi entusiasmi.

"Ahia!", si lamenta appoggiandosi a Judy.

"Ehi, vacci piano, stai invecchiando, Harding, vedi di non dimenticartene!", la mora scherza, abbracciandola.

"Vaffanculo", Jen le sorride in cerca di un tenero bacio. "Ti amo Jude", aggiunge scostandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

"Ti amo anche io Jen", le due si voltano a guardare per qualche attimo l’orizzonte inondato dai colori del tramonto, prima di allontanarsi mano nella mano.


	14. Oro Sulle Tue Cicatrici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avevo deciso di finire col quattordicesimo capitolo, ma mi sono accorta che per i miei standard sarebbe venuto troppo lungo e non mi piaceva l'idea di incorporare l'epilogo alla fine di questo, quindi i capitoli in totale saranno quindici.  
> Per chi è curioso di saperne di più della musica che mi ha ispirato in questo capitolo, vi lascio un link youtube  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsM5rjR6Ev8QBqMXO4T1H4K7iEztRAE6R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima d'iniziare a scrivere questa storia, ho fatto diverse ricerche, perché mi piace essere precisa, ai limiti delle mie possibilità intellettuali, ogniqualvolta scrivo di qualcosa che non conosco bene o affatto. Una di queste ricerche preventive riguardava le varie tecniche chirurgiche per la mastectomia. Non sapevo ancora se mi sarebbero state utili, beh lo sono state in questo capitolo. Partendo dal presupposto che Jen ha subito una mastectomia bilaterale preventiva, non è così improbabile che possano esserle stati salvati i capezzoli, vi riporto un estratto di uno dei vari articoli che affrontano la tecnica descritta, nonché il link all'articolo per intero.  
> "Nipple-sparing mastectomy is a valuable addition to the options available for women at high risk of developing breast cancer. In this review, we summarize current knowledge about the high-risk genes, BRCA1, BRCA2 and TP53 and the associated guidelines with regard to risk-reducing surgery"  
> https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC6006017/

**Capitolo Quattordici: Oro Sulle Tue Cicatrici**

Judy chiude il frigorifero e si blocca un attimo, in ascolto.

All’inizio sono solo due semplici note lontane, che si alternano in una semplice melodia che preannuncia un seguito poetico. Da un’ultima occhiata per assicurarsi di non essersi dimenticata qualcosa sul bancone della cucina, poco prima ingombro di borse della spesa, e spegnendosi le luci dietro di sé, si fa strada sulle scale, verso la camera da letto.

Altre note si aggiungono a poco a poco e la musica s’impreziosisce. Non se ne intende molto, ma le pare che il solo strumento usato sia un violoncello, o meglio, un coro di violoncelli. Forse un violino, anche? La melodia proviene dal bagno, illuminato parzialmente.

Non sa che genere di musica sia, ma è molto emozionante, un po’ malinconica, e meravigliosamente romantica.

"Jen?", chiama bussando alla porta del bagno.

"Entra", la bionda biascica con lo spazzolino tra i denti e la bocca piena di schiuma.

Judy compare sul riflesso dello specchio, accanto alla donna che ama.

I momenti della sera e quelli al mattino sono e resteranno sempre i suoi preferiti, e non è solo perché può averla tutta per sé. Ma perché può vederla in tutta la sua bellezza naturale, completamente struccata e libera di sentirsi a suo agio anche solo con un paio di pantaloni larghi e lisi e una maglietta magari bucata su una manica.

Stasera Jen è semplicemente avvolta nel suo accappatoio, i capelli tirati su in una crocchia disordinata. Ed è bellissima mentre le sorride, si riempie la bocca per sciacquare via la schiuma dai denti, ripone lo spazzolino e le fa una faccia buffa allo specchio.

"Cos’è questa musica?", Judy domanda mentre a sua volta si prepara lo spazzolino.

"Volevo ringraziarti", Jen le risponde semplicemente.

"Per cosa?", domanda togliendosi un attimo lo spazzolino dalla bocca.

"Per tutto quello che hai fatto per me, soprattutto ultimamente", Jen l’abbraccia da dietro e le bacia una guancia e poi il collo. Poggia il mento sulla sua spalla e la culla guardandola allo specchio, aspettando che abbia finito.

"E pensi che ti basti una stupida musichetta, per ringraziarmi?", la mora ribatte in tono scherzoso. "E comunque non mi hai risposto", aggiunge voltandosi per guardarla in faccia.

"Uhm, T.J. Peterson, è il compositore, e l’album si chiama…", è costretta ad allungare una mano verso il cellulare, "Petricor", dichiara. "Bella, no? Cercavo qualcosa di rilassante per il tuo bagno", aggiunge scostandosi da lei e guidandola verso la vasca.

Judy era talmente concentrata su Jen, quando è entrata in bagno che non ha fatto minimamente caso a quel lato della stanza. La vasca è colma di acqua resa azzurrognola dai sali da bagno e fumante, sul davanzale della finestra sono ordinate tre candele profumate già accese.

"Oh, Jen!", la mora esclama sorpresa.

"Dai, vai a cambiarti prima che si raffreddi", la sprona porgendole un altro accappatoio. "Che cosa preferisci, cocco o muschio bianco?", le domanda mentre la guarda sparire oltre le porte che si affacciano nella camera da letto.

"Cocco, grazie", Jen sorride, lo sapeva che avrebbe scelto il cocco. Apre l’armadietto e afferra alcuni flaconi della stessa marca e linea e li deposita allineati in un angolo sul bordo della vasca. Vi si siede e tasta la temperatura dell’acqua, proprio mentre la mora rientra, avvolta nell’accappatoio.

"Coraggio, tuffati dentro e rilassati", le sorride alzando il viso verso di lei.

"Ehi, aspetta un momento, non entri con me?", Judy protesta.

"Ho fatto una doccia poco fa", Jen risponde, a disagio.

E vaffanculo ai suoi cazzo di traumi!

"Dai! Non puoi lasciarmi sola dentro a quella vasca enorme!", l’altra insiste percependo la difficoltà della bionda. Le allaccia le braccia attorno al collo e l’attira a sé, si china a guardarla esibendo un paio di occhioni bisognosi, "Dai… ho avuto una pessima giornata", azzarda facendola scoppiare a ridere.

"Ehi, non è vero!", Jen ribatte divertita dal fallito tentativo d’impietosirla. Chiude gli occhi abbandonandosi alla carezza di Judy.

"È per questo?", Judy le domanda dolcemente facendo scivolare un dito poco sotto il suo collo e non proseguendo oltre.

Jen annuisce evitando il suo sguardo, timorosa di deluderla e incazzata con sé stessa per la battaglia interiore tra i suoi desideri e quei cazzo di blocchi lasciati da un passato che si rifiuta di ricordare in questo momento.

"Va tutto bene, piccola", Judy la rassicura con delicatezza.

"No, non va bene un cazzo", protesta, ancora a testa bassa. Lei vuole entrare in quella cazzo di vasca con Judy, eppure qualcosa ancora la blocca! Cazzo che frustrazione.

"Dai, vieni con me un attimo", le propone prendendola per mano e aspettando che si alzi dal bordo della vasca. La guida fino al grande specchio sopra il lavabo e la guarda attraverso la superficie riflettente.

"Che cosa vedi, Jen?"

"Una testa di cazzo", l’altra risponde seria con gli occhi lucidi.

Judy non fa caso alla risposta, le stringe le mani sulle spalle e, sempre attraverso lo specchio, le parla.

"Io vedo una donna nel pieno della sua bellezza. Una bellissima donna con due occhi stupendi, oggi sono blu, ma cambiano a seconda del tempo. Quando c’è molto sole arrivano quasi a essere verdi, quando piove sembrano quasi grigi. Una cosa non cambia mai. Le pagliuzze dorate attorno alle pupille", Judy le racconta con voce morbida.

"Te lo stai inventando, non puoi vedere tutte queste cose da un metro di distanza!", Jen protesta, colta da un imbarazzo commosso.

"Non ne ho bisogno, Jen, li conosco a memoria, i tuoi occhi", la mora risponde sicura, "Cosi come conosco a memoria quell’adorabile cicatrice che hai alla base del sopracciglio sinistro", la osserva arrossire, "Così come la miriade di lentiggini che ricoprono le tue spalle", un dito si ancora al bordo dell’accappatoio, proprio all’altezza della spalla destra, e Judy scopre un po’ di pelle.

Jen non protesta, ma si arrende al tocco, è impossibile resisterle, a questo punto. Judy sa sempre come prendere delicatamente ogni sua difesa e farla crollare come fosse un gioco da ragazzi. Le leggere dita sulla sua carne le provocano piacevoli brividi superficiali e allo stesso tempo un calore interno che si concentra infine nel suo basso ventre.

Incoraggiata, Judy scopre anche l’altra spalla. La punta delle sue dita la sfiorano, distoglie lo sguardo dallo specchio per concentrarlo sui lenti movimenti della sua mano, nota la pelle d’oca formarsi sotto il suo tocco e vi posa le labbra in un morbido bacio. Con la coda dell’occhio nota Jen chiudere le palpebre e rilassarsi sotto al suo contatto.

"Posso?", le domanda dolcemente sottovoce, spostando le mani sul davanti dell’accappatoio, sfiorando al contempo la pelle sottostante. Si scambiano uno sguardo denso di significato e Jen annuisce quasi impercettibilmente. Judy le apre delicatamente l’accappatoio, continuando a guardarla negli occhi con espressione rassicurante.

"Ti amo, Jen", le promette, prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso lo specchio.

"Vedo un corpo tonico, una pelle bellissima, e si, delle cicatrici sui seni, delle meravigliose cicatrici, Jen. Sono frutto di un sacrificio enorme. Hai dato via una parte così importante di te per poter continuare a prenderti cura delle persone che ami. La tua rinuncia è oro sulle tue cicatrici, non vergognarti mai di queste ferite, anche queste fanno di te la donna incredibile e stupenda che sei, Jen", torna a voltarsi verso di lei e aspetta che l’altra la guardi negli occhi.

"Come uno di quegli oggetti di ceramica rimessi insieme evidenziando le congiunzioni con l’oro, la tecnica giapponese del kintsugi, che li rende ancora più unici e preziosi", le dice sorridendo con amore.

"Ti amo Jen, con tutto quello che sei e tutto quello che ti porti dietro", le sussurra portando via una lacrima dal suo viso. Jen le sorride commossa.

"Dai, prima che l’acqua si freddi", Jen si riscuote prendendola la mano e guidandola dalla parte opposta della stanza.

La delicata musica emozionante è parzialmente coperta dal suono dell’acqua in movimento, mentre Jen e Judy vi s’immergono. Per mettere Jen più a suo agio, Judy si siede alle sue spalle e lascia che la bionda riposi la sua schiena sul suo busto.

La vista reciproca dei loro corpi nudi è passata loro quasi inosservata, velata da mutui sguardi pregni di devozione e reverenza. Ma ora, il contatto pelle su pelle risveglia in loro un nuovo livello di coscienza. Non riescono a reprimere un gemito, quando Jen si accoccola tra le braccia di Judy.

La prima reazione di Jen, totalmente involontaria, è il rilassamento istantaneo di ogni suo muscolo, tanto che Judy deve sorreggerla affinché non scivoli con la testa sott’acqua. Ridono insieme, mentre si assestano in una posizione più stabile. Il calore dell’acqua solleva una leggera foschia di vapore dai loro corpi bagnati.

"Cazzo, è bellissimo", Jen sussurra colta da un fremito.

"Si", Judy risponde con voce morbida sfiorando le spalle della bionda. Esili dita scivolano lentamente sulle braccia, fino a che Jen le prende le mani tra le sue, intrecciando le loro dita insieme. La sensazione delle dita di Judy, libere dai tutti i suoi anelli, è una deliziosa anticipazione dell’immediato futuro.

"Grazie Jen, per tutta questa giornata, per il bagno, le candele, la musica, ma soprattutto per essere qui con me", la mora le dice sfiorandole un orecchio con le labbra. Jen stringe la presa sulle se mani, mentre un brivido le scorre lungo la schiena.

"La musica è bella, eh?", la bionda sposta la conversazione per obbligarsi a prolungare il momento di attesa. Si è vero, hanno aspettato abbastanza, ma ripensandoci, cazzo ne è valsa la pena. Settimane a indugiare insieme l’una attorno all’altra, sempre più consapevoli di come sarebbe andata a finire. Tutto sommato, una cosa positiva dell’incidente, era stata quella di obbligarle a "rallentare". - _com’è che si dice? Non è la meta, ma è il viaggio?-._ E che cazzo di viaggio!

"Molto meglio di _'I’m the ghost, you’re the night. I’m the shadow, you’re the light’_ , Judy le canticchia vicino a un orecchio.

"Ehi! Quella è la nostra canzone!", Jen protesta, fingendosi offesa.

"La nostra canzone?", Judy le domanda, iniziando a giocare lentamente con le loro mani, intenzionalmente.

"Uhm… troppo aggressiva?", Jen scherza con lo sguardo fisso sulle mani.

"Sai cos’è il petricor?", un momento di silenzio cade tra le due, prima che Jen inizi a partecipare attivamente, come a riprendere ciò che avevano interrotto nell’ufficio di Lorna e a cui l’indicente aveva messo un freno.

"Che roba è, Latino?", Jen domanda facendo ricorso al briciolo di concentrazione che riesce salvarsi dal tumulto di sensazioni scatenate dalle sensazioni tattili.

"Forse, non ne sono sicura. Ma ad ogni modo, è il profumo della terra arida alle prime gocce di pioggia", Judy spiega con voce morbida, baciandole delicatamente una spalla e sorridendo al suono di un nuovo gemito sfuggito a Jen. "È uno degli odori più riconoscibili ai recettori olfattivi umani, qualcosa di atavico", la mora prosegue seguitando a sfiorare la pelle sotto le sue labbra e inalando sonoramente.

La vista e il contatto delle loro mani che si sfiorano non le basta più. Jen vuole sentire quelle mani sulla sua carne, ma prima che possa intervenire, Judy le ha già lasciate andare, posando i palmi sui suoi fianchi. Jen si ancora con le sue alle ginocchia della mora e cerca le sue labbra voltandosi di lato.

"Ti amo, Jude", riesce a sussurrarle poco prima che l’altra l’ammutolisca con un bacio. Le mani sui suoi fianchi si spostano lentamente sul suo ventre e il desiderio s’intensifica. Per la prima volta si lasciano andare a un bacio più lungo, intenso e profondo, assaporandosi reciprocamente.

Per un attimo Jen teme di stare sognando, tanto le sembra incredibile di stare vivendo tutto questo con Judy. Avere Judy anche così. Il pensiero invade tutto il suo corpo per intero, saturandolo di una sensazione che è un misto di venerazione, amore, tenerezza, desiderio, passione. Ogni sua cellula vibra e pulsa e, in un certo senso duole, ma in modo delizioso.

E Jen sa dove vuole le mani di Judy in questo momento, si allontana dalle sue labbra e guardandola negli occhi fa scivolare le sue dita sui polsi di Judy e la guida più in alto, verso i propri seni. La sensazione al primo contatto le fa perdere momentaneamente il controllo, chiude gli occhi esalando un profondo gemito, piega la testa all’indietro, posando la nuca sulla spalla della mora, che la bacia sul collo completamente esposto.

La risposta di Jen libera l’eccitazione tra le sue gambe. La sensazione dei suoi capezzoli che s’inturgidiscono sotto i suoi palmi le fa quasi raggiungere il culmine. Non riesce a trattenere i suoi fianchi, e istintivamente si spinge in avanti esigendo un contatto col corpo di Jen e la sente muoversi all’indietro esprimendo lo stesso disperato bisogno.

"Judy", Jen esala, combattuta tra l’urgenza e il bisogno di fermarla.

Ha sempre adorato il suono che fa il suo nome quando esce dalla bocca di Jen. Ma il modo in cui Jen lo pronuncia questa volta le fa quasi perdere la testa, e affonda delicatamente i denti nella sua carne poco prima di riprendere il controllo per guardarla.

Quando la mora allontana le labbra dalla sua pelle, lo sguardo che ha negli occhi le fa quasi abbandonare ogni proposito e non resiste alla voglia di baciarla ancora, di sentire ancora la sua morbida lingua.

"Non qui amore", mormora ansimando sotto le labbra.

Una scia di disordinate impronte bagnate evidenzia il lungo percorso attraverso la camera da letto.

"Questa casa è troppo grande cazzo", Jen borbotta tra un bacio e l’altro. Judy geme sorridendo tra le loro labbra, i pugni stretti nel tessuto che le avvolge.

"Quando i ragazzi saranno al college trasferiamoci in un monolocale", Jen propone, frustrata da quanto cazzo di tempo ci stiano mettendo ad arrivare dove sono dirette. Per un attimo rimpiange la sua decisione di arrivare al letto. Ma vuole che sia lì. Lo vogliono entrambe. Deve avvenire lì.

"Vuoi convertirti al minimalismo?", Judy scherza con una risatina, adocchiando le morbide lenzuola, ormai a pochi passi da loro.

"Si, sai, quella roba tipo, meno è di più", la bionda borbotta fermandosi proprio di fronte alla loro meta. Bacia Judy con tenerezza, liberandole delicatamente i capelli dall’elastico che li trattiene.

"Beh, magari lasciamo il minimalismo al futuro", aggiunge allargandole l’accappatoio sul davanti. Chiude gli occhi quando Judy porta le mani alla sua testa per disfare la crocchia già scomposta.

Judy ha la sensazione che il tempo rallenti di colpo, mentre assiste allo spettacolo dei bionda chioma di Jen, che le ricade in morbide ciocche sulle spalle una volta liberata dalle costrizioni. Si sbarazza del proprio accappatoio e subito dopo di quello di Jen, mentre si perdono in un altro bacio appassionato.

Si lascia cadere sul letto e con cautela guida Jen con sé, fino a ritrovarsi con la testa affondata sui cuscini e la donna che ama a cavalcioni sopra di lei, una mano a pochi centimetri dalla sua spalla, l’altra stretta sul suo fianco, i suoi capelli che le solleticano le spalle. I loro corpi a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro, un calore elettrico in quello spiraglio tra pelle e pelle.

Si solleva a sedere, alzando il viso per poterla guardare. "Posso assicurati che a volte meno può essere più che abbastanza anche ora", Judy la sfida, stringendole le mani sui fianchi.

Jen le accarezza il viso, sente la propria eccitazione tra le gambe e lotta contro l’urgenza di sedersi su Judy e di stringerla a sé con tutte le sue forze, per non lasciare nemmeno un centimetro della sua pelle scoperta da quella di lei. Ha bisogno di guardarla negli occhi, ha bisogno che lei veda quanto la desidera.

"Dimostralo"

Non esiste più nessuna musica di sottofondo, solo il suono del tessuto del lenzuolo, mosso e straziato dai loro corpi in movimento, di gemiti, di sospiri, di baci confusi e intensi.

"Jen" e "Judy" sono le uniche parole che riescono a pronunciare, escono strozzate a intervalli irregolari, come se il chiamarsi vicendevolmente servisse loro ad accertarsi che tutto ciò sta accadendo per davvero.


	15. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene, siamo arrivati alla fine, spero che tutti vi siate goduti il viaggio.  
> Se vi va, lasciate qualche commento, sono sempre super apprezzati.  
> Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno perso tempo a leggere e soprattutto a chi si è fermato a commentare.  
> Ma devo necessariamente ringraziare qualcuno in particolare:  
> -AwkwardArtist, la mia Setsra, che legge sempre e da sempre tutte le mie stronzate e mi supporta sempre, anche di persona, da ben 31 anni.  
> -Serrart, che è stata una delle prime a leggere quando stavo pubblicando solo in italiano, mi ha incoraggiata a tradurlo in inglese e ha continuato a incoraggiarmi, di tanto in tanto.  
> -realthicbitch, Perché è sempre così incoraggiante e ansiosa di leggere, tanto che non ho potuto resistere a farle leggere qualcosa in anticipo. E perché mi ha dato ottimi consigli qua e la, soprattutto per quanto riguarda i modi di dire.  
> -GirlWithChakram, sempre pronta a guardarsi roba che non conosce, per poter leggere quello che scrivo, lo ha fatto con Alien, lo ha fatto con Political Animals e lo ha fatto pochi giorni fa per poter leggere questo. E sapere che ha iniziato a shippare queste due solo dopo aver iniziato a leggere questo lavoro mi rende un po' fiera di quello che ho scritto.  
> -reaperonzolo, perché, anche se è in ritardo, sono sicura che prima o poi leggerà tutto.

**Capitolo Quindici: Epilogo**

"Mi stai fissando, Jen?"

"Si"

"Perché?"

"Così… Sei bellissima, ecco perché. E poi perché sono fottutamente innamorata di te"

"Beh… ti dovresti guardare allo specchio quando fai l’amore"

"Eh?"

"Ho detto. Che dovresti guardarti allo specchio. Quando fai l’amore. Non ho mai visto niente di più bello, Jen"

Judy muove i suoi piedi sotto il pelo dell’acqua, imprigiona un piede della bionda tra i suoi e le sorride strizzando gli occhi per l’intensità della luce.

Jen la guarda di sottecchi, arrossendo visibilmente.

"E sei adorabile quando t’imbarazzi"

"Ma la vuoi piantare, cazzo?"

Judy scoppia in una risata fragorosa e lei non può che andarle dietro.

"Non mi sembravi tanto imbarazzata stamattina mentre le crostate erano in forno"

"Judy!"

Tanto per fare qualcosa e distrarsi dal ricordo di Judy seduta sul bordo del bancone della cucina, aggrappata a lei, che la bacia furiosamente mentre viene attorno alle sue dita, Jen prende il calice di vino e ne sorseggia appena un goccio. Era seria quando ha detto che intende regolarsi con l’alcool, e vuole farsi durare la delizia che ha nel bicchiere.

"Cazzo è davvero squisito, vero?"

"Già, questa volta Karen ha fatto centro", la mora conferma prendendo anch’ella un sorso di vino.

Jen osserva la donna asiatica seduta di lato su una sdraio che gesticola animatamente chiacchierando sottovoce con la mamma di Shandy. Judy segue il suo sguardo.

"Chissà che si stanno raccontando"

"Ah non saprei! Chi è la più sfigata delle due? Quella con la figlia sociopatica o quella che ha perso il marito per un uomo?"

"Jen!"

"Hai ragione, chiaramente quella con la figlia sociopatica"

"Jen!"

Jen si volta verso il figlio minore, che in costume corre felice inseguito da Adele. È ancora una cucciola, ma adesso è abbastanza grande da tener testa al bambino. La ragazzona bionda, invece, se ne sta in piedi, vestita di tutto punto, con la sua immancabile non-espressione in volto, a inseguire con lo sguardo gli altri due, probabilmente facendo finta di divertirsi per sembrare normale.

"Jennifer! Judy, cara!"

"Ma perché cazzo ti chiama sempre 'cara'?", Jen le chiede sussurrando a denti stretti, voltandosi di modo che la suocera non la veda in faccia.

"Lorna! Hai assaggiato la crostata?", Judy domanda alzando lo sguardo sulla donna che torreggia su di loro.

"Deliziosa, e quel vino! Semplicemente stra-ordi-nario!", l’anziana Harding cinguetta da sotto il suo enorme cappello. "Come avete detto che si chiama?"

"Sangue di Judy-di Giuda! Si, di Giuda!", Judy si strozza con un sorso di vino, sforzandosi di non ridere.

"E dove lo trovo?", la rossa domanda con una mano su un fianco.

"Ah non si trova. Viene da una piccola zona dell’Italia", Jen risponde in tono falsamente costernato.

"Sono sicura che uno dei miei innumerevoli contatti sarà capace di procurarmelo, te ne farò avere una cassa, Jennifer", Lorna chiosa subito col telefono in mano, allontanandosi per cercare un punto dal quale essere visibile e udibile a tutti e potersi così esibire in una teatrale dimostrazione del suo Immenso Potere.

"Cazzo di narcisista!", Jen commenta divertita.

"Dai, lo hai detto tu che ultimamente si è rabbonita!"

"Si, ma solo perché ha paura che la tenga lontana dai nipoti", la bionda puntualizza con l’indice alzato davanti alla faccia di Judy.

"Quando hai detto che arriva la macchina nuova?", la mora domanda cercando Charlie con gli occhi.

Il ragazzo siede scomposto sul divano del portico con la fidanzata appiccicata a lui. Stanno guardando qualcosa sullo schermo del computer ed entrambi ridono sereni. Le piace Natalie, piace anche a Jen. È educata e solare, e non ha la puzza sotto il naso come quella Parker. Non vede l’ora di poterla invitare a cena.

"Tra un’ora, che palle!", Jen la informa controllando l’orologio.

"Eddai, Jen! Era da tanto che non passavamo una giornata così, tutti insieme"

"Ma mi manchi!", protesta, poi alza gli occhi al cielo. "Oh Dio, che schifo!"

"Ma sono qui, tonta!", Judy ride.

"Ma non è la stessa cosa!", Jen si lamenta, poi si sporge un po’ verso di lei. "Io voglio stare sul divano appiccicata a te e ai nostri ragazzi, a guardare stronzate in tv e a mangiare schifezze! Guarda… sarei anche capace di farmi andare giù un film con quella lì, piuttosto che qui e non poterti toccare ogni volta che voglio, cioè praticamente sempre!"

"Quella lì sarebbe Sigourney Weaver?", la mora domanda ridacchiando.

"Si, si, quella lì", Jen conferma alzando di nuovo gli occhi al cielo.

Entrambe ridono insieme e si soffermano a guardarsi tornando lentamente serie. Piedi che si sfiorano sott’acqua.

_-Ti amo Judy-_

_-Ti amo Jen-_

"Ehi, ragazze!", Christopher le chiama col suo solito atteggiamento frizzante, raggiungendole e accucciandosi in mezzo a loro, a bordo piscina. Allarga le braccia per includerle in un abbraccio collettivo, ricambiando il loro sorriso sincero.

"Allora, che ve ne pare di Alan? Non è bellissimo?", l’uomo domanda orgoglioso.

"Beh si, è proprio un cazzo di Marcantonio!", Jen conferma squadrando il giovanotto abbronzato steso su una delle sdraio dalla parte opposta della piscina, da sopra gli occhiali da sole.

"Ehi! È mio, Harding!", l’amico la minaccia con lo sguardo.

"Ah ma non m’interessa mica! Sono felicemente innamorata e assolutamente impegnata!", Jen dichiara. Non vedeva l’ora di stupire l’ex socio con la notizia, non ha proprio potuto trattenersi. Lancia uno sguardo d’intesa a Judy, mentre con la coda dell’occhio nota Chris con la bocca spalancata per lo stupore.

Poco dopo un’espressione perplessa gli si dipinge sul volto. La bionda lo conosce troppo bene, si sta facendo due calcoli, domandandosi come sia possibile che si sia trovata un uomo se è sempre a casa e con Judy. E poi finalmente, la Realizzazione! L’agente immobiliare guarda lei che gli sorride con un sopracciglio alzato mentre sorseggia il vino, poi guarda Judy che sta guardando la bionda con un’espressione adorante, e poi di nuovo la sua collega.

"Oh mio Dio! Non ci speravo più! Due anni ci avete messo, ragazze! Due anni!", esclama infine a voce un po’ troppo alta per l’entusiasmo.

"Beh, per l’esattezza diciassette mesi", Jen precisa, per niente infastidita che tutti i partecipanti a quel piccolo rinfresco abbiano sentito il commento dell’amico.

"Dovete raccontarmi com’è andata!", l’uomo esclama eccitato sfregandosi le mani.

"Cazzo, scordatelo Chris!", Jen risponde secca, anticipando Judy, che già aveva preso fiato pronta a raccontare vita morte e miracoli della loro cazzo di storia.

"Consegna per Charlie Harding?"

"Cazzo sono in anticipo! Meno male!", la bionda esclama balzando goffamente in piedi e facendo segno all’uomo di avvicinarsi.

"Che c’è Ma’?", il festeggiato si avvicina fingendo di non sapere che sta succedendo, per il bene di Mamma e Judy.

Jen s’impone di fare una faccia seria, mentre firma i fogli che ha sotto il naso e ringrazia l’uomo che le porge un mazzo di chiavi. Percepisce lo scalpiccio del piccolo Henry, incuriosito, che si sta avvicinando al fratello. Quando finalmente alza gli occhi, nota il figlio maggiore che la guarda con eccitata aspettativa.

"Che c’è?", domanda con atteggiamento vago.

Judy sorride alla pantomima, Jen è adorabile anche quando fa finta di fare la stronza. Alza un sopracciglio incrociando lo sguardo con Charlie, che alza gli occhi al cielo, stanco della recita della madre.

Jen lo imita e poi gli porge le chiavi con fare esasperato. Henry esplode in un gridolino eccitato.

"Evvai!", il maggiore esclama mostrando le chiavi a Natalie.

"Grazie Ma’! Grazie Judy!", il ragazzo abbraccia prima la madre e poi Judy, vince l’urgenza di correre a vedere e provare il suo regalo. "Ehi, non so se mi sfuggirà mai più, sono abituato a chiamarti per nome, ma non cambia come ti considero, okay?". Le dice sottovoce per non essere udito da tutti gli altri, ormai raggruppati lì intorno. Judy lo stringe stretto, commossa.

"Vedi di non sfasciarla subito!", la mamma l’ammonisce scherzosamente, puntandogli un dito contro. Il ragazzo alza gli occhi al cielo e punta a sua volta un dito contro sua madre.

"E tu vedi di non sfasciare qualcos’altro!", ribatte prima di puntare il dito su Judy, "Non lasciarglielo fare!"

"Si, si, okay!", Jen taglia corto. "Forza, tutti a vedere il regalo di Charlie, avanti! Fuori dal mio giardino!", esclama facendo segno con le braccia agli amici di levarsi dalle palle.

Circonda le spalle di Judy con un braccio e insieme seguono lentamente il gruppetto che si affretta verso la strada.

"Che ti ha detto Charlie?", le domanda notando la mora con gli occhi lucidi. Si fermano un po’ più indietro del resto del gruppo.

"Oh, ecco… te lo dico dopo, altrimenti mi metto a piangere dall’emozione, okay?", Judy risponde con voce tremante.

"Oh", Jen la stringe a sé in un abbraccio, posandole un bacio sulla fronte e cullandola teneramente.

"La nostra piccola merdina ti ha commosso, eh?", le dice con dolcezza ancora con le labbra sulla sua fronte.

"Mamma, Judy!", il piccolo Henry si avvicina di corsa, tutto eccitato.

"Che c’è Boop?", Jen domanda ancora abbracciata a Judy. Il bimbo le guarda contento.

"Possiamo fare un giro sulla macchina di Charlie?", il ragazzino alterna lo sguardo tra le due.

"Certo piccolo! Ma solo un giretto qui nei dintorni, per il momento, okay? E allacciatevi tutti le cinture di sicurezza!"

Il piccolo Harding saltella eccitato e applaude felice, si volta per allontanarsi, ma poi torna a guardarle con aria pensierosa.

"Tutto bene tesoro?", la madre chiede, perplessa dall’espressione indecifrabile del figlioletto.

"Un altro film con Sigourney Weaver dopo?", propone con un ghigno dispettoso, facendo scoppiare a ridere Judy.

"Ehi!", Jen protesta, sorpresa da questo nuovo aspetto del suo carattere.

"Ha, ha! Sei gelosa!", Henry esclama soddisfatto prima di allontanarsi di corsa.

Jen scuote il capo incredula e si unisce alle risatine divertite di Judy, ancora stretta tra le sue braccia.

"Un altro stronzetto in famiglia! Andiamo Bene!"

FINE


End file.
